Moonless Nights
by sarahandkate
Summary: I guess you could say we're you're average teenagers. Alice and I were so different yet one thing kept us the same. She could see the future and I could see ghosts. All Human.
1. MySkinIsLikeAMapOfWhereMyHeartHasBeen

**Okay so, we had this idea for a while and never got around to it. But this time we did so we're giving the idea a chance and hopefully you guys like it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: _I guess you could say we're you're average teenagers. Alice and I were so different yet one thing kept us the same. She could see the future and I could see ghosts._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer for entire story: We do not own Twilight or the characters. Credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O1: **_My Skin Is Like A Map Of Where My Heart Has Been_

* * *

"Hunny, what do you think of the place?" I threw my bag on the uncovered queen sized mattress. Sighing I walked over to it and flopped down taking a look at the room I'd be living in until summer.

The walls were plain blue and the hard floors were waxed. The room was entirely redone with matching blue love seats in one area and a plasma screen hanging on the wall facing my bed.

It was no doubt a room would conist of these overpriced entertainment systems or the mini fridge that sat on top of a small table. Renee sent me to a boarding school in Phoenix where my sister Alice attended.

The only thing I liked about this room was the large window that viewed the entire half of the school. By a distance, you could spot the ocean and see the waves crashing against the rocks. The endless sky was painted a nice clear view and the sun, well it was shining all right.

A window seat was placed against the window, it would be useful since I loved to read. That would be my reading spot.

Next to the window were white double doors leading to a balcony. Why I had the best room, I had the slightest clue.

"It has...class." I shrugged at my mother who was absolutely ecstatic about sending me here. She said I would love it as much as Alice.

Now being opposite of Alice, that would normally mean I would not enjoy my stay here but I knew from the looks of it, this could be a good start.

"Now hunny, I don't want you to shy away from everyone. I know that you've been through a... difficult time but this is your chance to start all over so be good for me okay? I've already said goodbye to Alice and I have to go now," I was almost positive she was going to cry but she forced the tears back, "I love you Bella and remember what your doctors have told you. I'll see you soon goodbye." she hugged me but stiffly, I can tell. And then she was gone.

I knew Renee was forcing herself to even take a step near me. Ever since I got out of a mental hospital, she's been keeping a careful eye and a far distance from me as if I had some sort of disease.

Which I did not have.

The hurt I should have been feeling didn't bother me anymore. I was quite use to this. Ever since I turned five and realized I wasn't normal as in like every other human being, I wasn't treated the same.

Neither was Alice.

Not wanting to think about this any further, I got up from my bed not bothering to unpack and stepped out of my room into the aparment like place I was living in now.

There was no surprise a kitchen was built in here and a spacious living room took over the large area right next to the kitchen. The place was too big for two people to occupy.

Speaking of two, we were assigned roommates though Alice kindly requested a room for my own since I was the suffer in silence type and well, I wasn't exactly your average teenage girl. But they declined the request and assigned me one.

Did I mention the school was co-ed so my roomate would most likely be a part of the male population.

Usually it would be a good thing for a girl but for me, I wasn't opposed to the idea but whatever. It's not like I'd become best friends with him.

Whoever he was, wasn't here yet so I figured I should go see how Alice is doing. Yeah right, she was probably doing great since she did go to school here.

I shut the door of my place and took the elevator up one floor because I was too lazy to take the stairs and besides knowing me, I would probably fall down them. A trip to the emergency room was not what I was planning on doing later on.

I reached the seventh floor, just above mine and looked for room 713. It was located around the corner from the elevators.

I didn't need to knock on Alice's door when I arrived in front of her's.

She threw her tiny arms around me. Her jet black hair tickled the side of my face.

"Bella!" she was so happy-go-lucky. You would question how we were related. Well I suppose I should smile for her too since this is our first time actually being together.

You see, when I was five Renee and my father Charlie divorced. Renee took Alice with her to Phoenix and I stayed back with Charlie because he at least didn't think I was insane like my own mother did. But that didn't mean Charlie was concerned. He literally sent me to get help. That's how much of a freak I was. I scared my own family.

Alice blamed herself too but every one was more calm with her than me. I don't know why but that's just the way it was.

So we were seperated since until about three weeks ago. I didn't like thinking about it or talking about it but since I moved in with Renee, Alice and my step-dad Phil, Renee has been sending me to therapy sessions. Like I needed it. No one listened to me so I kept my mouth shut each time.

I was a mute. Well that's what my mother said. It was sort of true I guess. I don't really open up to anyone anymore because well, it would cause more problems. I was already a freak and I didn't want to scare them.

Alice had been going to therapy too but no one knew about her "power"- that's what we called it- except for Renee and Charlie but they never believed her either.

I was the only one who did.

"Hello Alice." I returned her smile but not genuiely big like hers. Her tiny hand gripped onto my wrist and dragged me inside her place. She was already good to go.

The kitchen I noticed was already decorated with fancy plates and cups. The living room already had shelves of Alice's favourite DVDs and CDs. Overpriced carpets already occupied the hard wooden floors and curtains draped over the large windows. She lead me to her bedroom which was no doubt hot pink. It was similar to my room except she didn't have a window seat or balcony.

"Do you like the place so far?" she asked me when we sat down on the white sofas.

I shrugged.

She frowned. "I know you're not use to being outside..." she was trying to pick out the appropriate words. "but you have to give it a try. I believe in you."

"You're my sister. Of course you believe in me. You're the only one who understands what I'm going through."

"Our parents are only doing this because they love us. They don't understand us but the most they can do is help us out."

"By sending us to mental hospitals because they think we're freaks?" My voice was always so dull but now it had more volume to it. She just stared at the floor.

"We can go through this together Bella. We don't have to let everyone know, it's our secret. Only you and I know." a faint smile spread across her tiny pale face. Unlike her, the pale tone of her skin actually looked nice. I just looked like I had never gone in the sun before.

I sighed. "It's always been like that."

"You're ready," she spoke the words slowly, "I've seen it. You're ready to be out here and not locked up anymore. Your doctors have seen it but only I know you have the confidence to do it."

I wasn't sure if she was right or not. I had been locked up since I was five. When I was younger, I was kept mainly inside the house because Charlie being the town's chief, didn't want me to 'scare' anyone or cause any damage. So I was homeschooled my entire life. I never went outside to play because I had no friends. I didn't know anyone besides my own family.

Charlie was really my only friend. Just because he didn't want me going to school didn't mean he never loved me. When he was home, he would help me out with my homework or just keep me company. We'd play games together or watch sports games at night after dinner.

That was all over three weeks ago. He was taken away from me but I do see him again sometimes. Only I can see him. Alice however can see when he's coming to see me.

I remember the first time we were reunited after his death. I was packing my bags at our two-bedroom home in Forks when he appeared. He just stood there watching me.

"Bells?" he was confused. "Why are you packing?"

I didn't realize he was standing next to me until he placed his cold hand on my shoulder. I gasped and then turned to him, startled.

"Charlie?"

He nodded. "Bella, are you leaving me?"

I started crying and he shook my shoulders to get my attention when I would not answer his questions. He started screaming but not at me. He was just confused. I did not blame him. Everytime I came in contact with these spirits it was always rough for them at first.

"Because dad," I sniffled. "I'm moving in with Renee and Alice."

"Why?" That was always the question asked.

"Dad you... you're dead." It pained me everytime I told someone they had died and that's why no one could see him.

"D-dead?" he frowned sitting down on the edge of my empty bed.

"I'm so sorry dad." I explained everything to him and he was cursing to himself and apologizing for never listening to me. I told him it was alright and then hours later he disappeared too. I don't see him anymore. I guess he resolved his "unfinished buisness" and moved on to the afterlife.

I always blamed myself because of my father's death.

I didn't know how it happened. One day I got a phone call from Alice telling me to keep an eye on Charlie. I was in the middle of an arguement with a spirit named Belinda. Belinda wasn't exactly safe or easy to be around with. She was demanding for me to help her but I had to travel half way around the world just to deliver some news. I couldn't. I told her that but she became angry. I guess she had anger management problems. And as soon as Alice called me, she was gone. She just disappeared.

So about an hour later, I turn on the news and there's Charlie cruiser in pieces on the road claiming he had gotten to an accident. I was horrified and upset at the same time.

Three days before the incident was the day I came home from the mental place I was sent to. It was the day I first saw Charlie since I was ten and I was excited to see him. I missed him that much.

Alice called me ten minutes after I saw the news. I cried on the phone for hours, the both of us did. She was saying she was too late but I told her it wasn't her fault. It was mine. The last thing she told me was that she saw Belinda leave the house and get into the car with Charlie. And that was it. He was gone.

I haven't seen Belinda since.

That's when I was finally convinced that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was a freak. I was dangerous to my peers and anyone who came in contact with me was soon shied away. In fear of losing them too.

Alice was indeed the only one I spoke to because well, she could always see when danger was coming. She could protect herself. Others unlike us couldn't. So I was glad Renee sent me here with Alice. I was scared of losing her too.

That's pretty much why I didn't exactly talk to anyone.

"I'm still not sure Alice." My voice was low and traces of sadness could be picked out easily. "I'm scared Alice. This is my first real school and there's so many people here."

She stood frozen, her eyes widening. This happened when she was "seeing things". I sat there waiting patiently for her vision to be over.

I guess you could say we're you're average teenagers. I was seventeen, she was sixteen. She was into the fashion world while I was a bookworm who liked to do homework because I had nothing better to do. She was beautiful, I was plain Jane. I loved music and she loved reading fashion magazines. Her hair was black, mine was brown. I had Charlie's dark brown eyes and she had Renee's hazel ones. She had Renee's laugh, I had Charlie's smile. We were so different yet one thing kept us the same.

She could see the future and I could see ghosts.

Not exactly normal, is it?

"You won't hurt any of them." she looked me in the eyes deeply, telling me everything would be okay. But I shook my head.

"How do you know Alice? You can't exactly see ahead of the future. Not until it's going to happen that day. I lost Charlie because I didn't know how to control my anger with these spirits I see. I'm something you would call dangerous. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." I didn't know how she coped with being able to have visions. She was handling it quite fine.

"Yes I am Alice. I can't be friends with people or even talk to anyone without them being afraid of me. I can't even live a normal life without having spirits pay me a visit at night. I see them everywhere Alice."

"Have you seen any yet? Since you came here, I mean."

I shook my head as my answer. "But I will soon. They always find me."

"Bella please try for Renee and I. You were released from that place because you deserved to be out here with us. They have faith in you the same way I do."

"Then why did they keep me in there?"

"They wanted to help you."

"No one believe me."

She sighed. "Look Bella it was hard coming here too. I've only been here for a year, it's actually pretty fun. You should see for yourself."

"You're optomistic Alice. Everything for you is fun."

"I was put there too."

"Hardly. You were only given medication! Renee took it easy on you! So did Charlie."

She had a weird look in her eye again. The conversation was over, I assume.

"My roommates here!" she squealed and ran out the door only leaving a streak of black for me to see.

* * *

"What the?" I heard a smooth velvet voice say. It was like bells to my ears. And for some reason, I was calm now.

"Eeek! Hi! I'm Mary Alice Swan but you can call me Alice! What's your name? Do you like to shop? I love shopping!" I shook my head. You could never tell there was something wrong with Alice. She was just too happy all the time. I got up from my position and went to rescue her poor roommate from another Alice attack.

When I walked out of her room they had just pulled away from Alice's hug. He stood there looking at the pixie before his eyes, amazed. I stopped dead in my tracks.

He smiled in a strange way. I guess you could say it was a crooked smile, before pulling his head back in laughter and running a pale hand through his messy hair. It was an odd colour, bronze I could say.

"I'm Edward." he replied to Alice shaking her hand. "Just Edward."

"Oooh, we're going to be such great friends!" she squealed again then turned around to meet my dazed expression.

"Hey Bella! Look, it's my roommate!" she waved her hand signaling for me to come join the two. I walked over slowly and shyly. I never actually met someone my age before.

"Hi." I was looking down at my shoes. He chuckled.

"Bella right?" he asked me. I still didn't look up.

I just nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I'm Edward." he stuck out his hand for me to see. "Edward Cullen."

I looked up at his flawless golden orbs. He was smiling that odd smile with pieces of his bronze hair stuck out reaching his eyelashes. I moved my hand forward to shake it but was startled when a beautiful strawberry blonde girl took it before I could and leaned against him.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" she smiled wikedly at me giving me a glare. I looked back at Alice then to Edward. That was when I realized she was a spirit.

I gasped. "Oh."

His eyebrows pulled together, moving his hand forward again. I shook my head refusing it. He put his hand back down.

"I'm sorry." he said not knowing what he did wrong.

"No it's nothing I um, I have to go." the blonde girl now had her arm wrapped around his waist. She was still glaring at me.

"Um..." Alice could tell what was going on. "Yeah we'll see you later Bella." And then I left, running back to my room.

She was no doubt there.

I groaned in frusteration when I shut the door of my bedroom and jumped onto my bed.

Just when I thought spirits didn't exist in Phoenix...

* * *

**Let us know what you think about this story.  
Thank you to those who gave it a chance :)  
Review please!**

**-S&K**


	2. FeelsLikeI'mGoingInsane

**Thank you so much to everyone who is giving this story a chance! Our other story "A Whole New World" had done well and we're hoping this story would turn out the same.  
Since we do not live in the U.S and have complications with the school schedules, we decided to go by the Canadian timetables in school. Hope that isn't much of a problem.  
Anyway, thanks again and enjoy :)**

P.S - we're looking for beta readers so if you would like to review/edit our chapters, that would be great (:

* * *

**Chapter O2: **_Feels Like I'm Going Insane_

* * *

"Bella?" three taps on the door later I mumbled 'come in' not bothering to remove my face from the pillow I had burried it in.

"Is she here?" Alice whispered next to me. I lifted my head from its position and looked around the room.

"She disappeared I guess."

"Do you think she would come back?" she looked frightened. I breathed in deeply and shrugged.

"Most of them don't." It was true. One second they are standing right next to the window and then a blink later they were gone and I would never see them since. That was a good thing unless I was curious and wanted answers I would walk around to find them.

This strawberry blonde had me curious to why she had her arm wrapped around Alice's roommate, Edward. Were the two dating? Did they even know eachother? I looked around the room once more to clarify her disappearance. I half expected her to appear out of thin air an inch away from my face and whisper "boo" in my ear. It annoyed me when spirits would do that.

I use to be scared but now that I was used to it and had to cope on my own, I was always prepared.

"She kind of scared me," she had the anxious look in her eyes as if she were expecting a vision coming. "I mean the devilish look on her face!"

"You saw that?"

She nodded her tiny head at me. "I saw her put her arm around him. Do you think they have connections?"

"I guess." my tone should have gave her the hint of my boredom and carlessness of the subject. She caught onto it.

"Should we go pick up our schedules now?" then she froze. Another vision. "Your roommate is here!" she beamed. I shook my head and pinned her back onto my bed with my hands on her shoulders.

"You've already freaked out one person," I said in a warning tone. "Don't do it again."

"If they're freaked about my energy, imagine when they find out-" she stared at the door and I followed her gaze.

He was tall. Literally. I was use to being around tall people but they had an excuse. They were old unlike my roommate. I think he was about my age. He didn't even look seventeen or however old he was.

He was wearing black fitted jeans and a see-through white shirt, his musceles exposed underneath and they were quite impressive if you asked me.

In his tanned hand he held a large black duffel bag. Alice and I just stared taking in his appearance.

He smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck giving his black hair a little shake.

"Sorry," his voice was deep. "I didn't mean to walk in like that."

Alice already dashed in front of him. "Hi! I'm Mary Alice Swan," I did not see the point of introducing herself by her full name. No one cared. "But you can call me Alice. Ooh, I like your shoes! Do you like to shop?"

He chuckled slightly. "Uh thanks it's nice to meet you and no I hate shopping. My sister bought me these shoes but thanks anyway. I'm Jacob."

I just smiled at him.

"Which one of you is my roommate?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. There was going to be a lot of that.

Alice pointed to me. "My sister Bella."

This Jacob character waved to me. I nearly jumped off my bed when a little girl appeared on his shoulders demanding for a piggy-back ride. I focused on the tiny ripped threads of the mattress instead.

I waved back not bothering to look up again. My dark brown hair acted as a curtain as I looked down at my bed and then, the little girl's head appeared covering the part of the mattress I was staring at. I tried not to scream.

"Peek-a-boo!" she sang in a threatening way. "I see you. Boo!"

I moved so I was leaning against my mahogany headboard. I could see the concerned look in Alice's eyes. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them to see that the little girl was gone. I felt myself sigh in relief.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked Alice. Alice only nodded stiffly and then flashed her eyes to me.

"Yeah she's fine... um, hey do you know where the main office is? We need to go pick up our schedules." she giggled nervously.

"Yeah," I didn't miss when his eyebrows suddenly quirked together then fixed him composure. "You just exit the building and make a right. You should see a big sandy coloured building."

"Thanks. Come on Bella. Let's go." she yanked on the sleeve of my arm but she wasn't strong enough to lift me on my own two feet. I got up forcing myself to keep my eyes on the waxed wooden floors.

"Well it was nice meeting you Alice and... Bella, right?" I nodded. "I'll see you guys later I guess."

"Yeah you too." Alice said before shutting the door of our place closed. I was hyperventilating by then.

"That was..."

"Scary?"

She nodded. "I didn't expect that."

"I wonder what other things I should expect in Phoenix. I nearly freaked him out." I said nervously. She placed her small hand on my back.

"You didn't freak him out Bella. And remember you are not a freak. Now, repeat after me. You. Are. Not. A. Freak."

I only shook my head. We were down at the too colourful lobby after taking the elevator. She opened the glass doors and the cool breeze of the evening air brushed against my skins giving me goosebumps on my arms.

"Oh look! There's Jasper!" Alice tugged onto my sleeve once again and forced me to follow after to visit her boyfriend for a year now. "And Edward!"

"Joy." I rolled my eyes in sarcasm when I saw the blonde girl from earlier sitting next to Edward on the bench. Alice scoffed at me before dancing her way to the tall honey blonde named Jasper.

* * *

"You again." the cold-hearted blonde spat when I sat next to Alice on the table who sat next to Jasper. Edward sat across from us with the blonde beside him.

I didn't look at her.

"Hello Alice," Jasper greeted my sister with a chaste kiss. I looked away. "And hello Bella."

I mumbled a hello back. All I ever wanted was to pick up my schedule and lock myself in my room. Being outside was uncomfortable with me. Not that I have never been exposed to the green grass and the brighteness of the sun. I was use to staying indoors and read a book or something. Now with Alice I was sure to get a tan these days.

"Can you hear me?" the girl's hazel eyes pierced through mine when I looked up to see her leaning against the table.

I looked up at the yellow-orange sky and then back down to the table indicating a nod as my answer.

"How?" her tone told me she was horrified. Funny, it should be vice versa.

I gave her a look and then flickered my eyes to the others we were sitting with. She may be blonde but she was not stupid.

"Oh I get it. They don't know, right?" Why was her tone suddenly not harsh?

I nodded my head.

"Bella?" Alice waved her pale hand in front of my eyes. "Earth to Bella!"

"Hmm?" Was I staring that long?

"We want to know if you'd like to come join us for dinner. You should get something to eat." she was giving me an encouraging smile but I wanted to go home.

"No thanks." I told her. "I'm kind of tired."

"I'm sure just a little meal won't hurt." It was the second time I heard the velvety sound of Edward's voice.

"I... I actually have to go unpack and get ready for our first day tomorrow. And I have to pick up my schedule."

Alice sighed. "Will you be okay?" I knew what she meant.

"Yeah."

"We'll see you later Bella. It was nice meeting you." Jasper told me before he and Alice strode off to the opposite direction. It left Edward and I not to mention the strawberry blonde on the table.

She was stroking his arm and looking at him like he was the world's greatest object. I could see a mixture of love and lust in her deep hazel eyes. Sighing, she held herself closer to him.

"You're not going?" I asked him trying not to make it more awkward than it was.

"I decided not to." he smiled crookedly. "Would you mind if I stayed back with you?"

"Yes she minds!" the girl hissed beside him and then shot a dirty glance my way. "Tell him you mind."

I wanted to ask hey why but I would look like a fool in front of him. "Um..." I didn't know what to say.

He frowned or at least looked like he was. "I'm sorry I just thought you'd like some company since you are new on campus."

The girl kept glaring at me.

"That's nice of you," How are you suppose to reject a good looking guy who wants to spend time with you kindly? I had no experience whatsoever. "But I um, have things to do."

"Maybe next time then." his adoring smile appeared again. That was good to see.

"I'll see you later." I waved at him making my way towards the main office. The threatning female was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"You know, I think I could like you." she was looking at her perfectly manicured long nails flipping her long hair to the side.

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"I'm saying, if you keep rejecting Edward like that, I could like you."

I looked around to see if anyone was staring. I wanted to keep a low profile. When it's your first day at a new school, the last thing you would want was to be known as the world's biggest freak. And I'm sure Alice would not like it if I humiliated her.

"So you didn't like me before?" I was confused.

"I saw the way you looked at him," she sneered. I automatically became afraid. "Just to let you know he's off-limits."

Who are you? I wanted to ask but she had already disappeared leaving me with unexplained questions. I've never wanted to contact a spirit so badly before. Shrugging it off and hoping she would come back sooner, I proceeded to the glass doors.

Just my luck, I tripped over what seems like thin air and met face to face with the cold hard ground. I wasn't just accident prone when I walked. I usually dropped things that broke once it hit the floor. At the hospital, they made sure I had plastic dining necessities. I wouldn't blame them.

Grumbling as I stood on my own two feet again I brushed off the dirt left on my jeans and walked to the office in embaressment. I had hoped no one saw that.

The loud disturbing "ding!" from the opening of the office door indicated my arrival. A few of the secretaries glanced at me but paid no mind.

I approached a lady who looked about mid-thirties. Her eyeglasses rested on her nose and her big curly red hair had no sign of being brushed today. She frightened me with the neon green eyeshadow that rested on each eyelid. Her head shot up to the clearing of my throat, her hands paused from where it kept busy on the keyboard. She exposed her whitish yellow teeth.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Um," startled I had forgotten what to say. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Ah, just one moment." she stood up and made her way to some sort of filing cabinet and pulled out a sheet. She handed it to me.

"Here you are." I took it from her peach hand and walked out of the large office, heading back to my dorm with the sunsetting behind me.

* * *

I walked into my room with the utter smell of burnt pancakes. Looking to see what it was I had soon realized that Jacob should be banned from ever using the kitchen.

Pancake mix left trails on our marble counters and black tiled floors. He had on a white apron which had egg yolk stained onto it. His dark eyes concentrated ever so frustertingly as he flipped the brown pancake with the spatula.

I cleared my throat to get his attention before he burnt down the place.

"Bella just the person I wanted to see," he grinned. "I'm making us dinner." he gestured his hand towards the mess.

"Um," I chuckled. Not for the amusing reasons. "Burnt pancakes, for dinner?" Was that some kind of tradition here in Arizona?

He laughed, tossing the unappetizing pancake onto the blue and white plate. "Sorry I don't know how to make the fancy dishes like pasta or steak."

Or pancakes. I wanted to say but refrained from doing so. I just shook my head at him.

He passed me what seems to be a muffin. "I baked it earlier," he shoved the plate towards me when I hesitated to take it. "It's a muffin."

I didn't know if it was safe or not. "Um, I'm not very hungry."

"Come on, it won't hurt. You can be my taste tester." he winked at me then set the plate in front of me. I looked at the thing he called a muffin. It did not even look close to being a muffin. It was more like a... oh gosh. I couldn't even explain it.

"Seriously I'm not hungry." I hope I had convinced him enough. I was known to be a horrible liar. He didn't bulge though.

"One bite." he told me. "That's all I ask for. Just one bite." For about the fifth time, he shoved the muffin towards me. Each time made me scared of that _thing_. It's funny, I was more scared of a muffin than the crazy spirits I see.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I told him truthfully. The glow in his eyes seemed to darken and I suddenly felt bad. I mean it was just a muffin... it wouldn't hurt to try. "Fine." he lit up like a Christmas tree. He was... funny, I guess. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to become friends with him.

Closing my eyes, I picked up the hard brick like muffin and broke a piece off. His eyes were anxious, so eager that it felt as if he had poisoned it or something. I didn't exactly trust him.

Exactly as I hoped for, Alice came bulging through the door I had forgotten to lock- thank goodness- yelling, "Bella don't eat that!"

I didn't know what was worse, the fact that I had almost been toxicated by a muffin or when Alice came bursting in knowing I was about to eat one when Jacob was in the room.

The same wide eyed expression from Alice mirrored the look I had on my face. Jacob stood there confused, scratching the back of his head again. I was beet red in shock.

"Alice," I breathed trying to cause a distraction. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry," she said in the same tone. "I forgot my necklace... and your door was unlocked and I saw that thing," she sneered the word. "In your hands and to be honest, it doesn't look safe to eat." she said her last sentence to Jacob who looked at her sheepishly.

He did a double take on the muffin and then turned to me. "I think it didn't turn out right." he said.

"You think?" Alice giggled and tapped the muffin. "Look how hard it is!"

"They lied!" he growled through his perfectly white teeth. "Dammit!"

"Who lied?"

"The box! It says, 'create the perfect muffins in less than 15 minutes'. Stupid box." Alice and I had to share a laugh at that.

"Maybe cooking isn't in your path."

"Really? My teacher told me I make an excellent cook. Huh, must be a strange day." Whoever lied to him, he should sue. He sighed again and left the dorm with a loud slam on the door. He must of been pretty upset.

"Oh my God. That was so close!" Alice let out a sigh of relief. I nodded in agreement.

"I was too scared to eat that thing!"

"I saw what would of happened if you did," Alice gulped. I widened my eyes waiting for her to continue. God only knows what would have happened- and Alice-"let's just say you had to take a trip to the emergency room."

"Oh my... thank you for being a psycic!" I have never felt so joyous in my life. "The last thing I would want is to be on the front cover of the school's newspaper reading, 'Girl, 17, Gets Sent to the Emergency Room over a Muffin'."

Alice laughed. "Believe me you do not want that to happen. So did you have some dinner yet?" My mother must have told her about my decreasing of eating habits. I was wondering why she kept mentioning food.

"No I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something... is it depression? Stress?"

"Mom told you didn't she? Well you know what, that shouldn't be on your concerned list. You could tell her to keep to herself."

"She didn't I just... I saw an arguement you had with your nurse."

"So you've been eavesdropping?" I accused her. Her face composed into shock. She shook her head multiple times.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping... I just want to see how you're doing. After all, we have been seperated for many years." she told me truthfully. I could see it behind her hazel eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's okay. So how about it?"

"Food?"

She nodded. "My treat."

"Are we allowed to leave our dorms this time?"

"It's only 8. I think we have to be back by 10 this night." she already had her bag in her hands and swung the door open. I put on my shoes and followed her out of the building to a small resturant on campus.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind," the waitress set our menus down as Alice spoke across from me at the comfy red booths we were seated at. "But I invited my roommate."

"E-Edward?" No. She couldn't.

"Yeah... sorry do you mind?" she was giving me her pleading look I had learned she did it everytime she wanted something.

"Um, no I don't mind." I tried to sound convincing fearing that the blonde girl would show up again.

"Okay good because he's here." Right on cue, the bronze haired boy showed up and sat himself down when Alice insisted him too. He smiled that odd crooked smile that seemed so perfect, as weird as it was. The waitress came and handed him a menu for his own.

"Hello Alice, Bella."

I smiled in response mumbling a hello. Alice kicked my foot under the table and gave me a warning look as if she were saying 'be good'.

"Are you ready to order?" Our waitress came back with a flirtatious look but was fully directed to Edward. He didn't even pay one second of his time towards her no matter how beautiful she looked.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo and a diet coke please." Alice returned the menu to the waitress who only paid attention to Edward.

"Bella?" he asked me not even bothering to look at the pretty waitress who waited for his turn to order.

"Um, I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke." she just nodded, her eyes still smoldering over the flawless boy sitting next to me.

"Just a coke for me." he said and handed his menu to the impatient girl. She smiled clearly a bit distracted and wobbled over to the counter to place the orders.

"So Bella," Alice cleared her throat trying to start a conversation. "Did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah."

"What classes do you have?" Edward asked me.

"Um," I tried to remember the list from the top of my head. "I have calculus, P.E, lunch, biology and drama."

Edward had an impressed look on his face that questioned me. "Calculus huh?"

I blushed to the extremes. "Yeah I'm uh, good at math?" it sounded more like a question than an explanation. _Not that I'm a math geek. _I wanted to add but it was probably too late.

"Interesting," his sleeve to his white dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows while it rested on the table. "I didn't know you had an interest in acting."

"I like doing plays." Was my remarkable explaination. I must of seemed like such a boring person to him I just wanted to go to my room and never come out. I didn't have much experience having conversations with people my age.

Alice must of saw something coming because she quickly changed the subject. "So anyway, I didn't get the chance to ask, how do you and Jasper know eachother?"

"We actually went to school together when we were younger. His family is great friends with mine."

"Jas never mentioned that to me!" she looked hurt. Edward chuckled silently.

"Maybe I wasn't important enough to have him bring it up."

I shook my head. "Probably not."

He struck me his perfect, crooked smile and that's when the blondie showed up. And that's when I feared for my life.

"Hello Bella." her voice was cold and frightening. I shivered in my seat.

"Are you cold?" he asked me. His golden eyes made me afraid to even look at them again with the way they shined.

Before I could even answer he had already shrugged off his jacket. He leaned over the table and placed it around my shoulders. The scent that had stuck with it was now on me. I breathed in the intoxicating smell.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." she sighed at me giving me another one of her glares. "What did I tell you?"

Then she appeared at my side. "He's off limits."

She now sat in front of me on the table. Her face merely an inch away from mine. Her eyes were dark and furious. "Do I have to say it again?" she shouted in front of my face. I was sure my hair was blowing back by now.

I wanted to scream so badly but instead I got up and stumbled out of the booth not even caring about how I had just embaressed myself in front of Edward. I stormed out of the small resturant with Edward's jacket still clung onto me.

The blondie followed me out.

"I told you to stay away from him!" she shouted at my side.

"Look I'm not even interested in him. I don't know why you're so angry!" I said in a furious tone as I fought hard to hold the tears back. I didn't want her to see she had hit the soft spot.

"I go to visit some people and I come back seeing you two on a date?"

"We're not on a date! I didn't even know he was coming!" I wasn't even paying attention to the creeped out students I passed by. I must of looked like an idiot randomly shouting out these words with no one by my side. If only they knew...

"You don't follow rules do you?" she sneered at me. I gawked at her.

"I never broke any to begin with!" We were now on the elevator up to the sixth floor. I wasn't at all comfortable being alone with a spirit who may murder me when I wasn't looking.

"Yes you did!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole elevator began to shake.

"Stop!" I screamed back at her covering my ears. "Stop!"

When the elevator doors opened up again I crawled out of it on my knees while she continued to shout disrespecting words in my ear.

I tried to ignore her but the pain just kept comming back. Finally, I reached my dorm and reached for the keys in my pocket opening the door and slamming it behind me once I had gotten in but unfortunately, as dumb as it was, it did not stop her from entering. Of course. She was a ghost.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked me with a cookie stuffed in his mouth. I just nodded at him taking in little breaths. The girl hadn't showed up yet.

"Guess what?" he didn't ask any questions, thank goodness.

"What?"

"I bought you muffins." he grinned holding a muffin basket. Who said I needed all of those muffins?

"For me?" I looked at the numerous numbers of various flavoured muffins. Was he expecting me to eat all of this?

He nodded and handed one to me. "Thanks?"

"No problem. I just wanted to make up for almost giving you food poisoning."

"Er, it's alright. I'll just be going to bed now. Night."

"Goodnight."

I sighed in exhaustion and tossed the muffin in my hand. For when that irritating girl showed up, I would hope to use my unskilled baseball techniques and whip it at her so she could go away.

I rolled my eyes at myself. Whipping a muffin at a spirit? Was I going insane?

And just as I hoped, she did show up.

"Thought I wasn't going to come back?" she guessed.

"Maybe."

"How sweet, he bought you a muffin." she cooed beside me.

"And your point?"

"Are you going to go for him too?" she glared. I scoffed.

"I'm not going for anyone!" I whispered in a hiss. How many times did I have to tell her?

"Mhm." she kissed her teeth. I groaned and hugged a pillow to my chest. This is what I hated about being a mediator. No matter how annoying or how much spirits made you angry, you couldn't get rid of them. Unless...

Unless they had unfinished buisness on earth. Once they had resolved the situation, they moved on.

So that meant the anger management blonde had unfinished buisness. Maybe she wanted my help?

"Alright, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" She obviously didn't get it.

"Why are you still here?" I asked her in the nicest way possible. "I mean, shouldn't you have moved onto the after life?"

"I- I don't know."

"Do you have something to take care of? Is that why you've been following me around?" I wasn't usually this conversational with ghosts.

I must have hit her emotional spot because I could make out the moisture filling up her darkened eyes. She backed away slowly.

"Wait!" I called before she disappeared. "What's your name?"

"Tanya." And then she was gone.

* * *

**Okay so we're sorry the chapters are pretty lengthy.  
Tell us what you thought :) **


	3. SometimesBeginningsAren'tSoSimple

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) We really appreciate it.  
This is an all human story. Only Alice and Bella have powers.  
Also, this is a ExB story. We're not exactly Team Jacob ;)  
Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter O3: **_Sometimes Beginnings Aren't So Simple_

* * *

"You're wearing that on the first day of school?" Something about the way Alice looked at me- like I had some sort of disease- told me I should be afraid. My eyebrows pulled together as I looked down at my choice of outfit.

Skinny jeans, slip on vans and a band t-shirt. There was nothing wrong with that right? Then I looked to her which suddenly made me frown.

She was all about designer.

"Yeah?" The word took more than three seconds to sound out. She looked at me in horror.

She let out a sigh of disappointment. That was when I figured I should just sit down and keep quiet. "I cannot believe I'm related to a fashion roadkill." she mumbled under her breath but I was quite a listener to pick it up.

"Gee. Thanks."

"At least add some taste to it! Bella you look like someone who had just gotten back from a bar after spending all night there." she was applying her make up but I didn't know why she needed it. She was beautiful with or without it.

"Then what do you wear on a first day of school?"

She shook her tiny head at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you have got a lot to learn. But maybe tomorrow I don't have time to make you look better than you do. After all, they say masterpiece's are not rushed. Jas and I are meeting at the cafeteria for breakfast then we need to go to orientation. Are you coming?"

"I guess."

"Great." she grinned picking up her Louis Vuitton bag and slid on a pair of flats that looked pretty expensive for shoes.

"So what do you think about Jasper?" she asked when we were alone in the elevator. She pressed the "G" button.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... do you like him?"

I never really thought about that before. "He's nice."

"What about Edward?" her hazel eyes seemed to be eager for my answer. What did I think about Edward?

"He's nice too." She frowned at my brilliant reply. You could tell she expected more from me.

"Nice? Just nice? I think he's good looking Bella! If I didn't have Jasper, I would be all over him!"

"Does it really matter how good looking someone is? It's the inner beauty that counts." I learned that from the many novels I have read and films I watched. It annoyed me that most relationships were all about lies.

"Did mom tell you that?" she was shaking her head. "She's been reading romance novels now a days. She tends to be lonely with Phil touring for baseball."

"I can tell." Not really. I never paid any attention to his absence since I moved in.

"But anyways, she called me last night and guess what?" she was squealing by the time we came out of the elevator and out of our building.

The bright sun reminded me to bring my sunglasses next time.

"What?"

"She's getting my car shipped here!"

I had forgotten about Alice's yellow porshe. Since Phil was practically making a successful living and paying for their bills, Alice was lucky enough to recieve her own car for her sixteenth.

Charlie bought me a second-hand chevy's truck. That was all I got.

"That's great." But I didn't really care.

"Oh no!" she gasped suddenly slowing her dance like movement.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see when you get home." She grinned wikedly.

"What is it?"

"Jacob tried to make you cereal."

I raised my eyebrow. "Tried to?"

"He went through your cabinets looking for a box of cereal. He ended up trashing the kitchen and over pouring the milk."

I laughed a short laugh. "He makes me laugh."

"You have a weird roommate."

"Actually comparing the both of us, he should be saying that about me."

We ended our conversation when we entered the cafteria. The big, white cafeteria I should say.

It was over populated and was getting a bit claustraphobic by the time Alice and I had bought our lunches and sat down with Jasper and his friends but I didn't mind. Much.

"Alice!" Jasper greeted Alice with another kiss. She returned it with much passion and sat on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Bella it's nice to see you again." he then spoke to me as I sat down on the empty seat beside a big, well-built boy. His dark hair and warm blue eyes made him look less frightening.

"You too." I smiled taking a bite of my apple.

"Hey I'm Emmett." the boy beside me said in a deep yet joyous voice. I turned to him slowly returning his welcoming smile.

"Bella." I held out my hand thinking I should be polite and figured that's how most people greet eachother. With a handshake. But instead of taking it, he lifted me into an enormous, tight hug lifting me off my seat.

"Emmett Cullen! Put the poor girl down!" an unfamiliar voice hissed not to far away from us. Sighing he set me down on the blue chair again.

"Sorry." he mumbled before grinning at me again.

I looked to see who the high soprano voice came from. A tall blonde sat across from the boy named Emmett. She was statuesque that just being in a room with her put my looks to shame. Not that I was pretty because I wasn't.

"Hello I'm Rosalie Hale." she locked eyes with me noticing my stare. I looked away feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Bella." I told her.

"Alice's sister right?" she obviously didn't care. It seemed like she was forcing herself to make conversation with me.

"Uh-huh."

"She's told me all about you." Really?

"Rose look!" Emmett interrupted. "Look! I made you something!"

I glanced at his plate seeing a face made up of two eggs and two strips of bacon. She shook her head scoffing commenting on his so called masterpiece.

"Wow Emmett how... beautiful." Alice gigged.

I zoned out for a bit.

Over Rosalie's shoulder I could see the strawberry blonde who's name was Tanya sitting alone at the table in front of me. She was staring at me. For the first time, she wasn't glaring. She looked... relaxed.

Her composure suddenly changed, her eyes dimming each second. The sound of a chair being pulled back and dragged back into place made my heart accelerate.

"Hello friends." the musical voice came from beside me. She locked eyes with me for a split second before disappearing into thin air.

I picked at my food while the others sitting at the table made conversation again with Edward joined in.

Who was Tanya and what did she want? Why was she still here?

She obviously had unfinished buisness but the question was, what kind? Did she want my help?

"So tomorrow I was thinking we go to the mall after school." Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. Rose lit up with her.

"Sounds good to me!" Emmett replied followed by Jasper and Edward. Then each pair of eyes were focused on me.

I gulped down the piece of my apple I was munching on.

"Bella? Are you in?"

"The mall?" I asked carelessly, nodding my head. "Yeah, um, I'm not so sure."

Alice frowned. "I told you I would help you with your fashion Bella!"

"You did but I didn't agree." I shot back.

"Please Bella?" she had her hands folded together waving her intertwined fingers in front of me in a pout.

Edward let a low chuckle beside me. "I learned not to say no to Alice." he explained when I shot him a confusing look.

"Fine." I mumbled. Alice practically jumped over the table to give me a hug but luckily Jasper got her before she could get me.

"Ooh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Bella you're going to have so much fun! They have this really big, great mall a few minutes away! Eeek!"

I was already scared of her and we haven't even left yet.

"It's okay Bella," Jasper wrapped his arms securely around a beaming Alice. "You don't have to-"

"No!" Alice suddenly shouted. "Bella's coming!"

"You don't have to be so demanding pix!" Emmett held his hands in front of him with wide eyes.

Edward was shaking his head beside me.

"It's fine. I'll go." I said quietly.

"Well then. It's settled." Rosalie smiled.

The abrupt ringing bell indicated breakfast was over and all students had to exit the cafeteria and make their way to the theatre for the short orientation meeting. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward decided they were going to skip orientation since they were familiar with the rules and guidelines.

However, me being the newest addition I wanted to attend. I picked up my tray with untouched food besides the apple and made my way to the theatre room after dumping my tray.

I made my way through the crowded hallways trying to refrain from recieving bruises from the many people who bumped into me.

I bumped into a curly blond who's books he held fell to the ground. I fell along with his pile mumbling a rough "sorry". I picked up his books as I helped myself up.

"Here you go." I told him handing his studies back. He was looking at me strangely and I wondered what he was looking at. Did I have something on my face? Or my clothes?

"Who are you talking to?" the musical voice came from behind me. I looked back at the golden eyed bronze haired boy then turned my head forward to look back at the blond boy. He was no longer there and the books were not in my hands.

I looked back at Edward with my eye brows pulled together in confusion and shock.

However Edward had an amused expression on his face.

"Um..." And then I realized. I hadn't been talking to a student, but a spirit. This is what I hated. Usually spirits have an eerie light glow so I could easily make out who was human and who wasn't. But for some reason they have control of the glow. So it was hard to tell from the live and the dead. "No one."

He looked convinced considering he changed the subject and continued walking with me. I looked back at the spot I had fallen to the ground and where I met the boy. Strange.

"Bella?" he called my name out for about the third time. I hadn't realized I didn't respond.

"Hm?"

"You seem distracted."

I kept my eyes straight forward. "Oh um, yeah I'm just really tired you know. So what are you doing here?" Realizing my question could be taken the wrong way I spoke again. "I mean, I thought you were with the others?"

"Well since you are a new comer, I thought it would be polite and gentleman like if I escorted you to the orientation. Also, I thought you would like some company."

That was sweet. "Oh," I shook my head. "No it's fine, I can manage. You don't have to stay back with me."

"It's no trouble at all. Actually, I was thinking, if you'd like, I could give you a private tour," he smiled crookedly. "We can skip all the boring parts."

"Sure." I replied because I could not think of anything better to say. We turned around to exit through the south stairs.

We began with finding all of my classes and then he showed me the less important areas like the pool, the basket-ball courts, tracks and all that.

Sure enough by the end of the tour we- or should I say, I- bumped into Tanya. She did not look happy at all.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she huffed beside me. She was standing in the middle of Edward and I.

Of course I couldn't reply so I refrained from even looking at her.

"... and that comes to the end of the tour." Edward replied. I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh boo who. It was just a tour get over yourself!" Tanya was acting dramatic. It was hard not to just stop and scream back at her.

"It's no problem."

"Oh yes it is a problem!"

"Stop!" I whispered in a hiss. Tanya just scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Edward asked me. He turned to me and for the first time, I deeply concentrated on his eyes. The sun shined behind him, his bronze hair was glowing and his eyes sparkled.

We locked gazes for a moment with Tanya waving her arms beside us screaming in frusteration. He was lucky he couldn't hear her.

"Did you... your eyes... they were gold the last time I saw you."

"So you were examining his eyes? He wears contacts stupid!" I ignored that.

"I wear contacts." he repeated.

"So your natural eye colour is green?" I asked making conversation though it was awkward having Tanya with us.

"No shit sherlock!"

He nodded at me. "My mother thought gold was an unusual colour for eyes so she ordered in that colour. She thought it looked lovely with my hair."

"That's nice." We were now in front of my building. Tanya did not stop glaring at me. That was quite annoying. He just nodded. "Well thanks for the tour, again."

"Like I said, it was no trouble at all."

"Well... this is me."

"Really?" Tanya asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and was glad he didn't catch that.

"This is me too." he stated.

"Right." Well I felt stupid.

He opened the door for me but Tanya made it slam against my face instead. I fell to the floor flat on my bum. I groaned in anger.

Edward held his hand out for me to grab onto and pulled me up on my feet again. Tanya was laughing hysterically. I only glared at her.

"I'm sorry," he smiled shyly. "I must have not opened it far enough."

"It's okay." It wasn't his fault. I would know.

"Wasn't that fun?" Tanya sighed beside me in the elevator. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Just wait until Edward left...

"I'm quite use to it. I'm accident prone." I added. Tanya stood beside me mimicking what I was saying.

He chuckled. "I should be more careful next time."

"You mean me?"

He pressed my floor number in the elevator and I looked to see we were alone with quiet elevator music playing in the background.

Tanya stood between us again making sure to seperate us as far as possible.

I didn't understand much. Why she didn't want me to speak with Edward, I mean. It's not like we liked eachother that way, right? We were just...friends or acquaintances and nothing more.

So why was she keeping a good eye on me?

When the elevator door opened indicating it was my stop I took a step forward then turned around.

"Thanks for today."

"Like I said, no problem at all. Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked me.

I cocked my head to the side in thought. "Of course." _Not unless Tanya gets me first. _The thought made me shudder.

He waved goodbye as the doors closed again and I turned around making my way to my dorm.

Tanya did not walk beside me. She was gone and I never felt so relieved in entire being.

* * *

"What the?" Was the first thing I said as soon as I shut the door behind me.

Jacob and his friend stood in the kitchen watching the food channel. Flour was spread out all over our tiles as well as boxed ingredients and empty and full cans of food. Jacob was mixing ingredients in a bowl while his friend cut up fruit and tossed it in a seperate plate.

"Bella!" Jacob grinned from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and set my keys on the counter. "This is my good friend Embry. Embry, Bella. Bella, Embry."

"Hey." he looked similar to Jacob only he was a bit shorter.

"Hi. Um, Jacob what are you doing?" Alice was right about the mess I would find when I arrived home.

"Making lunch." he said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I can trust you without burning down our kitchen." I told him truthfully. Embry laughed while Jacob pouted.

They should make a law stating Jacob is forever banned from any kitchen.

"Don't worry Bells," I didn't miss when he called me Bells. Only my father called me that. "I got this!" he waved his spatula to the T.V.

"I'm going to Alice's room." I was frightened of staying in here while they cooked in the kitchen.

"Sure, sure. Just make sure you come back for lunch!"

I just nodded and sped out the door back into the elevator.

* * *

I grabbed Alice by the wrist as soon as Edward locked himself into the bathroom to take his shower. I brought her to her room and threw a bunch of clothing to cover the bottom of the door.

We both sat on top of her bed cross legged.

"What?" she asked me as soon as I flopped on.

"Have you seen visions of Tanya lately?" I whispered to her in case the walls weren't that great with soundproof.

She shook her head. "Not really. I can only see when she's comming. Why?"

"She's been following me around lately."

"I know." she stated.

I rolled my eyes. "And she's been threatening me about staying away from Edward."

Alice gasped. The kind of reaction I wanted to see. "Why?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything and everytime she shows up I'm always around him so I can't really talk to her alone."

"Do you think they have... history?"

"Probably I mean why else would she want me to stay away from him?"

"That's weird. Edward never mentioned any girlfriends when I first met him."

"When did you first meet him?"

"Last year." She never mentioned that.

"Really? I thought he was a newcomer."

"Well he didn't really hang out with us I mean I only knew him by name. He wasn't friends with Jasper or Emmett yet. He was kind of alone."

That got me thinking. "Do you think maybe he was alone because something happened between the two?"

"Well if something happened between me and Jasper I would probably shy away from everyone and drown myself with Ben&Jerry's so probably."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure we'll find out soon." I told her. She tilted her head to the side, thinking.

After a few seconds she finally replied, "Before anyone gets hurt."

What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

**So what do you think?  
Review please :)**


	4. BringMeFlowersAndTalkForHours

**Thank you for the reviews. We hadn't had the chance to read through them but we will soon.  
Enjoy! (P.S- this chapter isn't edited so we're extremely sorry for the poor grammar errors. We're sort of in a rush and posted this as soon as possible)**

* * *

**Chapter O4: **_Bring Me Flowers and, Talk for Hours_

* * *

"The answer is -15+8x3 over x8." Confused, I looked up at the familiar curly blond haired boy I met just yesturday in the hallway. He was sitting at the desk before me. His blue chair angled so that he was facing me. His elbows rested on the corners of my desk.

I looked back at my paper and solved the equation given. Apparently on the first day, we are given reviews to see if we are at the right level of the course. Sighing when I recieved the same answer he spoke I scratched it onto the paper.

"Told you." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and focused on the review again.

Every other student in this room was lucky they could not hear the huffing and puffing coming from this boy sitting in front of me. He played with his hair, changed position in his chair and kept making noises. I felt like screaming but I'd look crazy if I did.

Well even more crazy to be exact.

"-5." he told me when I began the next question. I glared at him seeing the sly smile on his face turn into a smirk.

"Stop." I hissed at him.

"Question 12 is area equals pi times the radius times height squared." he said in a bored, careless tone.

"I know what the area of pi is!" I whispered so silently that only he could hear.

He was holding a piece of paper scanning what was listed onto it. Luckily when a spirit held something, no one other than me could see it. When he set it down on my desk I gasped.

"What the? Put that back!"

"I'm just helping you." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't want your help!"

"Isabella Swan!" my calculus teacher sneered from the front of the room. My cheeks turned bright red as my head shot up to meet her furious eyes.

I didn't say anything because as soon as she saw that I had her attention she got up from her desk and walked over to mine. Her 3 inch heels made loud dragging noises as it made contact with the floor.

I panicked a little when the blond boy laughed hysterically and disappeared. I looked to the corner of my desk to see the answer sheet still lying there. I reached out for it but I was too late.

Mrs. Martin already snatched it from the edge and her light brown eyes hardened.

"I don't even want to know how on earth you managed to take the answer sheet. Are you not ashamed of what you've done?" she looked at me disappointingly. My classmates stared in shock behind her.

"I- I didn't t-take it!" I stuttered. My cheeks were on fire.

She laughed but not in the friendly way. "Are you telling me it just magically appeared? As if a ghost put it there?"

If only she knew...

"No." I hung my head in defeat. There was nothing I could say to reason with the answer sheet on my desk. If I told her she was correct about the ghost explanation she would probably think I was acting smart ass with her.

"That's what I thought. Now, since it's only the first day of school I'm not allowed to give out detentions," I felt myself sigh in relief. Thank you to whomever made up that rule. "But as your punishment you will write me a five thousand word essay on respect. I expect you to email it with your student account before this period tomorrow morning. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes Miss."

"Good."

Thankfully the bell rang. I dropped off my review and sped out of the classroom as fast as I could and to my locker.

* * *

"I want five laps around the gymnasium! Start now!" Coach Correa yelled, blowing her whistle afterwards.

I groaned. Running wasn't helpful for my poor coordination. I began walking then broke into a jog then eventually started running. Girls in short shorts and tank tops overlapped me at least twice by the time I finished one lap.

I tripped over thin air at least three times already but never actually fell. I was quite proud of myself that I was actually doing great considering how accident prone I am.

It was then when I saw Tanya smiling wikedly that the small smile on my face disappeared. She was standing by my side instantly and then she stuck out her long pale leg making me trip over it and literally flew to the curtain that divided the gym in half. The boys were on the other side.

The curtain fell on top of me when I fell to the ground. I felt something crack but was too distracted to even pay attention.

I could hear laughing from both genders around me. It was dark around me due to the curtain from letting no access of light come through. I mentally screamed in my head because I couldn't actually do it.

The curtain was lifted off of me and the first person I saw was the Coach.

She kneeled down beside me. "Bella are you alright?"

"No!" I groaned trying to get up but I groaned even louder when the pain in my ankle reacted.

"I think you might of sprained your ankle let me take a look." she smiled genuinely at me before lifting my light gray sweats to expose my ankle. She pressed a finger to the spot that hurt the most and I let out a low scream.

"Definitely did. Mike!" she called. I looked at the crowd around me. Snickering occured from their mouths but I paid no mind.

"Yes Coach?" I saw that the blonde boy ran from the other side of the gym.

"Can I get you to take Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected her.  
She nodded. "Can you take Bella to the nurses office? She sprained her ankle."

"Sure thing Coach." he smiled. Then his light blue eyes met my dull brown ones.

"Everyone get back to where you were!" the Coach blew her whistle and everyone obeyed her leaving this boy, Mike, and I alone.

"Can you move?"

I attempted to but the pain was just screaming at me. I shook my head.

He huffed. "Okay I'm going to need to carry you."

Before I could protest I was already in his arms. He carried me bridal style out the gym. I didn't miss the stares from my class or the glares coming from a brunette and a redhead.

Once we exited the building and were outside walking to the main office- where the nurses office was- I began talking.

"You know you don't have to do this." I told Mike. He had on a brilliant smile.

"The Coach asked me to." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She didn't order you to carry me. She asked you to help me."

"Same thing."

I remained quiet.

"Look it really is no big deal I don't mind."

"I don't weigh as much as a feather," I mumbled. "I don't want to break your back."

He started laughing.

"Your funny Bella Swan."

"And you're pretty strong Mike considering you can carry me for the longest time." He struggled to open the door of the main office but I let out my hand and opened it for him.

"It was only for two minutes." he chuckled.

"Still." I opened the door to the nurses office again while he carried me. Once we were inside, he placed me on the seat and went up to the nurse.

He spoke quietly to her and she motioned for me to come into the little room. Mike helped me but didn't carry me. He let me limp.

When we got inside Mike was excused. So that left me and the nurse.

"Can I get you to sit on this bed?" I nodded and got up from the chair and limped my way over to the bed.

"Great. Now let's take a look at your ankle." I lifted my sweats for her and she mumbled a "mhm" while nodding. She told me to stay still and that she'd be back.

I just sat there looking at the tiny janitor closet like room. She came back about a minute later with a white bandage and a set of crutches.

I looked at the items in horror.

She bent down to wrap my ankle before handing me the crutches.

"I will schedule an appointment for you in about a week to see how you are doing. I will get my assistant to give you a call. Take care sweetie."

"Thanks." I got up from the bed and back on my feet with the crutches under my arms to support me.

_Thanks so much Tanya. _

* * *

"Oh my God!" When P.E was over I took the elevator up to the second floor where my locker was. Alice was there waiting for me looking horrified as I became nearer.

"What happened?" She opened my locker for me and grabbed my gym bag stuffing it back in.

"As if you don't know." I mumbled to her.

"I know," she half giggled. "I'm just saying it for cover up. There's people staring at us."

Of course. Alice and I had to be extra special about what we say or do. It wouldn't seem normal to others. It was complicated though. I mean, part of our life is just a huge secret that no one wants to believe. It's like I'm living two completely different lives. Bella one is the shy, blushy average american girl and Bella two is an easily irritated mediator who wants nothing to do with her power. But likewise, what can I do? I was born with it.

I grabbed some extra change to purchase lunch at the caf then slammed my locker door shut before limping away with my crutches.

"I saw her coming I just couldn't get out of class." Alice whispered to me. We walked over to the school's elevator and got in after swiping my card. Elevators were only allowed to be accessed to students in situations like me- they couldn't walk up or down the stairs- and were given a little green card.

"Well I don't expect you to. It'd be weird if you randomly came running in to save me. Besides it's just a sprained ankle. I've had worse."

"Just a strained ankle? Bella I know the emergency room is like your first home but still you need to be careful. She could do worse to you Bella. And I'll be watching out. I don't want to lose my big sister."

Did I mention Alice was a grade younger than me?

"For being the last born, you know more about me than I do myself." I admitted to her.

"That's only because I was curious when you first told me. I went online and did a little research."

The elevator dinged- our que to leave. We walked down the wide hallway and out the door heading to the next building where the cafeteria was located.

"And does this essay affect our mall date with the group?" she asked a little too quickly I almost didn't catch that. I could tell she was hoping for a "no". Alice always had to have her way.

"Well it's due first thing tomorrow. I have calculus for homeroom so I don't have a choice."

She was pouting as we stood in the lunch line.

"No it won't Bella. We'll only be there for a couple of hours." she was holding onto my risk jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Alice I don't understand why you're into shopping. It's just clothes."

She looked at me, bewildered. "Repeat?" she said in a threatening tone. I backed away about an inch or five.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought. Now, I already spoke to Jasper. We are taking Emmett's car and mine. Three of us will go in Emmett's and the rest in mine. Who do you want to ride with?"

I shrugged grabbing one of the black trays from the little pile, sliding it against the metal bar. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Next!" the lunch lady called out. Alice stepped ahead and ordered a garden salad and lemonade. The lunch lady smiled and placed it on her tray. Alice skipped off to the cash register.

"Next!"

"Small poutine and a coke please." The school's poutines were amazing, I hear.

Alice carried my food since I needed both hands. We walked out of the servery and were soon called out by a booming voice.

"He has our lunch?"

"Apparently."

Alice and I joined Emmett at the empty table. We sat down on the blue chairs and I began picking at my food.

"So eat lunch alone Emmett?" Alice giggled.

"No." he glared. "My friends were here before. They left to buy some food."

Alice nodded still not buying it.

"Anyway, are we still hitting the mall after school?" for a guy, he seemed pretty excited. I shot Alice a questioning look.

"Emmett's favourite store is Victoria Secrets." Alice hinted. I let out a soft "oh" and jabbed my fork into a few fries and popped them into my mouth while Emmett chuckled.

"Especially when Rose is modeling-"

"Emmett shut up! Too much information!" Alice was laughing covering her ears. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So Bella I see your on crutches," Emmett pointed to the devils leaning against my chair. "On your first day to. Wow that's a record."

I scolded at him. "It was an accident." Actually, it was a blonde devil who goes by the name of Tanya.

His booming laughter literally shook the table. "Gym?"

I nodded. "Figures." I heard him mumble. I wasn't offended in any way but angry that the fact I was on crutches was because Tanya decided to play a little game with me.

I usually got even with a spirit who irritated me and I was positive I wanted to do so with Tanya.

"What time are we leaving?"

"We'll leave once we drop off our bags and get our cars. Mine should be here by the time school ends." she was squealing in her seat. Luckily her hyperness was not contagious.

"Let's make this trip a little fun." Emmett grinned. Alice and I straightened up in our seats ready to here what Emmett was planning. "Since the six of us are parting in two cars, I say we have teams. We'll have a race to the mall and into Victoria Secrets. Winning team gets to chose a lingerie outfit for the losing team. Losing team has to try it on and pose for pictures."

I was blushing. "I'm not modeling anything."

"Aw come on Bella. Where's the fun in that? I think it would be hilarious. Just picture the boys in lingerie."

Okay that was funny. Just seeing Emmett dancing around in a hot pink thong. Oh God, get away Bella! "I guess." However I was self consious when it came to just wearing a bra set.

"Great." Emmett's grin became so wide. "I call dibs on making teams!" he shouted out but to a tone only Alice and I can here.

"Aw I wanted to pick teams!"

Emmett stuck his tongue out childly. "Na na na boo boo! Too bad." Alice slouched in her seat and crossed her arms. "Okay Team A will be me, Alice and Jasper. Team B will be Bella, Rose and Edward."

"Deal!" Alice clapped her hands together. Obviously she was looking forward to this. "And I get to take the losers for a hell shopping spree!"

I groaned. Alice and shopping I learned was number on on the "avoid from doing" list. Emmett having experience shook his head in laughter. "Alright deal."

We all shook hands and now the others had no choice but to go along with it. I sat back in my seat after enjoying my small poutine. The rest of the lunch period was spent getting to know Emmett and the many other things Alice enjoys doing. She was already planning on dragging us down to the beach on Friday.

I guess having a preppy, outgoing sister, your life would be filled with busy weekends filled with shopping, parties and hanging out.

* * *

I walked into biology recieving a stare from about thirty pairs of eyes. I shook a little nervously and walked over to my biology teacher, Mr. Molina. He gave me a look that screamed 'detention!' but on the first day, detentions weren't allowed to be given out and I was thankful for that.

"Your late." he told me. As if I didn't know already.

I pointed to the crutches resting under my arms and then looked at the clock. "By five minutes."

He let out an irritated sigh and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Probably marking me late on the attendance sheet. "I'll let it go this time since it is the first day and because you're on crutches." his eyes darted to the classroom. "Take the available seat next to Mr. Cullen."

Cullen.

I nodded and walked over to the lab desk. Edward smiled and helped me on my seat, taking my crutches and supporting me. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"As I was saying," the teacher cleared his throat to get my attention. "I will be handing out a biology review. It's everything you have learned from your junior and sophmore year. Please hand it in at the end of the period." he passed around the three page review. When he slid mine and Edward's he gave me another one of his looks. I shuddered.

I looked down at my paper seeing the first page was multiple choice. I took out a pencil from my pencil case and began circling letters.

From the corner of my eye I swear Edward glanced at me every now and then. Today he wasn't wearing his contacts. Personally, I liked both green and gold on him. It suited him very well. His mother was right.

Shaking thoughts about his eye colour out of my mind, I focused back on the review.

"How did you find the review?" Edward asked as soon as the bell rang. He helped me off the chair again and grabbed my crutches for me. He also carried my book bag.

"You don't have to do that." I told him after I handed him my paper. "And it was fine."

"Bella look at you. You don't have an extra hand to help you. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you struggle?"

"True but still."

"You did not mention you had biology fourth." we walked side by side down the long busy hallway.

"I said them in order." I quickly ran through the conversation during dinner with Alice.

"I must have missed that then. So I assume you have drama next?"

I nodded. "Do you mind if I walk you there?"

I wasn't sure if it was safe to. With Tanya hot on my trail. "Um, I guess." I didn't want to let him down again.

We walked to the elevator going down to the second floor where my locker was. He kindly opened it for me and took out my drama binder after replacing my biology books on the shelf.

"Aren't you going to go to your locker?"

"I have gym. I just need to grab my bag." he shrugged like it was no big deal. I felt bad if I was the reason he arrived late.

"Oh okay."

"So crutches on your first day?" he smiled crookedly. I looked up at him, embaressed.

"Emmett said the same thing."

He laughed. "Go figure. I'm guessing gym had to something to do with it."

"How does everyone know?" I groaned.

"So am I right?"

"Unfortunately."

He chuckled but I didn't mind. I liked hearing the sound of his voice. I could listen to him speaking or laughing all day.

"Here you are," he opened the door labelled '213'. "I'll see you after school."

"Thanks. You too."

And this time, I wasn't late. Thank God.

* * *

"How is this going to work?" Rosalie groaned frusteratingly once we got into the car and buckled out seatbelts. I was in the back while Edward and Rosalie were in the front. "Bella can't run! We'll never make it! And I don't want to pose half naked!"

Edward started his car- we took his instead of Emmett's monster truck- and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are quite insane if you think I would enjoy posing for the camera in a bra and a thong."

I felt guilty. I was going to be the blame if we lost.

"Who thought about this anyway?"

"Emmett." I told her. She scoffed.

"I should have known."

"I have a plan." Edward smiled but didn't speak when he rolled down his window. Alice's bright yellow porshe was next to Edward's shiny volvo. Jasper rolled down his window. You could hear Emmett chanting in the back.

"Okay, on the count of three we leave at the same time. 1!" Edward reved the engine," 2! 3!" and with that, both cars sped off. I gripped onto the edges of my seat hanging on for dear life. Edward drove like a maniac.

"Okay here's our plan. Bella when we enter the mall, unbuckle your seatbelt" I gulped. Hopefully he wouldn't be driving fast that time. "Rose get ready to leap out. I will park the car and help Bella out and we'll run to Victoria's Secret with Bella on my back. Now which enterance is closer to this store?"

"Edward I'm not your average backpack." I noticed he sped up faster when the lights turned yellow. I looked back seeing Alice stopped at the light. Rosalie started giggling when she realized we were in the lead.

He chuckled. "Don't be silly Bella."

"Okay I see the mall," Well that was fast. "Take a right and go to the south enterance. The store is on the second level and there's an escalator right at the enterance so it shouldn't be a problem."

He nodded, his jaw tensed. "Ready?" he looked at her.

She nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Edward slowed down once we entered the parking lot and Rosalie hopped out of the car with it still moving. Edward turned into the nearest spot near the doors and was out of the driver's seat in a heartbeat. He came to the passanger side and wrapped his arm under my knee lifting me out of my seat bridal style. He then sat me on the trunk of his car and turned around.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." I was about to protest when suddenly the sound of Emmett's laughter startled me. I nodded and obeyed him immediately. Rose grabbed her purse and started running with Edward next to her.

I closed my eyes tightly. Usually when I was travelling at a fast pace, I became dizzy and a bit nauseated. The door flew open and Rosalie held both doors for us. She and Edward jogged up the escalator. Edward gripped onto the back of my knees tighter when I squeezed his neck a bit too hard.

"It's okay Bella. We're almost there."

"I see it!" Rose chanted. "I see it!"

And then, we came to a stop.

"Bella open your eyes." And the first thing I saw was a poster of a model hanging behind the window. Rosalie looked at her cellphone's clock.

We saw Emmett and Jasper- with Alice on his back- climbing up the stairs. Edward and Rosalie laughed. "It's about time!" she yelled out.

"Emmett you big dummy!" Alice glared. "If it weren't for you giving me directions to the nearest enterance we could have been here first if you listened to me!"

"Sorry!" Emmett smiled sheepishly. "I could have sworn they moved the location."

"Well we learned one thing, never trust Emmett."

"Also," Edward cleared his throat. "Emmett don't make a bet if you know you're going to lose. It doesn't help."

"We didn't know." Alice said and then winked at me. Of course she knew.

"Well come on!" Rose pointed to the store. "Boys, Alice. Get ready for this."

And then we entered the store that would most likely become my favourite just because the greatest memories would forever be known here.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I love this one!" Alice laughed even harder as we took a look at the last picture taken at Victoria's Secret before the manager kicked us out. Well she thought it was pretty funny but told us they would have to wash whatever Emmett and Jasper wore with extra care afterwards.

It was a picture of Emmett in a hot pink thong and a matching hot pink leopard push up. He stuffed it with tissue paper from the display. Jasper had on a red night gown and white and red fuzzly slippers. Alice was dressed as a queen as the two of them bowed down to her. And let me tell you, Emmett's view was not pretty to look at.

"I can't believe I did that." Jasper shook his head disappointingly.

"That was awesome!" However, Emmett loved the idea.

"Please don't show this to anyone." Jasper begged. Alice and Rose smiled at him deviously.

"We won't Jazzy." But from the sound of Alice's tone, I feared for Jasper.

Edward came back with a double scoop of cookie dough ice-cream. He sat beside me on the squared sofas and offered me a lick.

"Sure." As I was leaning closer to the ice-cream I backed away when the cold dairy product made contact with the new sweater Alice bought me. I stared past him in disbelief when I heard the familiar blonde boy laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, that's a good one! I hope your sister doesn't mind. How much did she say that sweater was again? Over a hundred?"

I shot him a glare but Edward mistakened it for him. "I'm absolutely sorry about that Bella."

"Are you?" the boy whispered in Edward's ear and then disappeared. What did I ever do to him?

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I grabbed the napkins from beside me and started wiping it off with Edward helping me.

"Bella!" Alice joined us. "Gah! My sweater! I mean yours!"

"I'm sorry Alice. I know you spent a lot of money on it, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed. "We can wash it. It'll be good as new."

"Let me buy you another one." Edward suggested. I shook my head but that didn't change his mind. "Consider this as an early Christmas gift. After all, I was the one who recked it."

"Edward seriously you don't have to buy me a new one."

"I don't have to," he agreed. "But I want to. Please?" he looked at me from under his long eyelashes. His green eyes were like a deep puddle of mysteries.

"Fine." How could I say no to a face like that?

Alice grinned. "Great. The rest of us are going to that new store that just opened up so we'll give you a call so we can meet up again. Bye!" she skipped off to the group and left with them leaving Edward and I alone.

He placed me on his back again. There was no way I could protest since I did leave my crutches in the car.

"Which store are we going to?" he asked me.

"Alice told me it's TNA. From Aritzia."

He nodded. "I know where that is. Alice and Rose always go there."

"Lead the way then." I smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for the sweater." The extremely expensive sweater, I should say. Though the design was nice and colourful. No matter what, it was still overpriced.

"I had a great time today." Edward told me as we stood in my doorway.

"Me too," I haven't had such a good time in years. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess and I hope I didn't break your back."

He just laughed and waved goodbye to me. I shut the door and threw the bag into my room. I looked around for Jacob.

"Hey."

"Hi Jacob, do you have a laptop or computer I could use?" I looked at the clock to see how much time I had to write it. I normally go to bed at 11. Right now it was 7. I had four hours to write a five thousand word essay. Well I guess it wasn't so hard.

"Nope. Sorry. You could try the library but I think they're closed now."

"Oh alright it's fine. I'll go try Alice."

"Will you be back in time for dinner?" he grinned, pausing the game on his PS3.

"I already ate." That's why we took so long. "Why?"

"I was planning on ordering in."

"You don't need to order in for me. Just get enough for yourself."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

I waved to him and shut the door making my way to the elevator. It took me longer than usual though with this sprained ankle and all.

I was surprised I hadn't seen Tanya since the accident. I wondered what she was doing.

* * *

"Hey Alice can I borrow your laptop?" I knocked on her door when Edward let me in. She opened it and handed the hot pink laptop to me. Of course it would be pink.

"Yeah but it only works in the living room and kitchen." I frowned. I would have to spend all night here then. I looked to see her all dressed up in a sweater dress and leggings.

"Going somewhere?"

"Just hanging out with Emmett, Rose and Jas. I was going to invite you but you kept speaking about your essay. I hope you don't mind."

"I wouldn't go either way. I need to work on this."

"Okay well I'll see you later. Help yourself to anything. Bye!" she hugged me before dancing out of her dorm.

I left one of my crutches in her room with just one supporting me so I could carry the laptop to the kitchen counter. Edward was there making himself a little snack.

"Let me help you with that." he took the laptop and set it on the marble counter for me. I mumbled a 'thanks' and sat on the tall black seat.

"Homework?"

"Yeah I have to write an essay."

"An essay? What for?"

"Calculus."

"You have to write essays for math?" he cocked his head to the side. Obviously he's never been given one instead of a detention.

I turned on the laptop and straightened it. "No it's just well instead of being given a detention my teacher gave me an essay."

"Detention? What for?"

I was blushing again. He sure was curious. I don't think I've ever had such a long conversation with anyone before. Besides my therapists and homeschool teachers. "Um, I was late for class." I was such a horrible liar but thank God he bought it.

"That must be a real kick in the derrier." he smiled. "Goodluck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." he left me alone in the kitchen and I began jotting down notes and points to write about.

I tapped my fingers on the counter making loud ticking noises. I eventually got my hands to work on the keyboard and words started appearing on the blank screen.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"How about a game of twenty questions?" Edward eventually got bored of the T.V and came to me for entertainment. I didn't mind. I was finishing up my concluding paragraph.

I had already reached five thousand words and was surprised I was still typing.

"Okay you go first and then I ask a question after." Though my mind was concentrated on the keyboard.

"Okay... why did you move here?" Well that was random.

"I lived with my dad and Alice lived with my mom. Our parent's are divorced." Normally I didn't like talking about my personal buisness but with Edward I felt like I could trust him.

He nodded. I thought about something I would like to ask him when Tanya appeared in my mind. "Any relationships?" he poured a cup of coffee and slid it to my side.

"None." he said flatly.

"Never?" I was surprised.

He shook his head. "Never."

"Wow."

"How about you?"

"Same as you." he looked a little unconvinced though.

"So why did you decided to live with your mother and Alice?"

I suddenly didn't feel like talking about this subject anymore. I didn't answer at first. I typed out my last sentence and sat back in my chair taking a sip of my coffee.

I was finally done.

"I suppose this is a touchy subject." he said quietly.

"Yes Bella, do tell us about the misunderstanding between you and Belinda." Tanya sat on the counter beside the laptop. Her legs crossed and her hand rested underneath her chin.

I shivered. Tanya's attention was directed to the laptop. She then tiped over my coffee mug and it spilled all over Alice's laptop. The screen went blank and I let out a low scream. My essay wasn't saved.

Edward got up and immediately started wiping down the keyboard with a towel.

"Oh my God!" I screamed in frusteration and then looked to an amused Tanya. I only glared at her seeing there was nothing else I could do with Edward here.

Tanya fake gasped. "Oh my, did I do that? Oops. My bad."

Now she was just taking it too far.

"I think I'm going to go now." I told Edward.

"Bella we can fix this. I'm sure it's saved onto it."

I shook my head. "I didn't save it."

"I shouldn't have distracted you. I'm sorry." Why was he always apologizing?

"It's not your fault. I have to go. Thanks for keeping me company." and then I bolted out the door with the help of my crutches.

* * *

"How could you!" I screamed at Tanya once I entered my room.

"I warned you Bella but you never listened."

"I'm not going after Edward!" I yelled again. "I don't like him!"

"Sure. That's why you let him carry you around at the mall today right? And the fact that he bought you a sweater, oh the look on your face said it all. And the way you smile whenever you're around him. Don't think because I'm dead, I can't see the obvious looks."

"I. Don't. Like. Him!" I growled through my teeth. She pulled her head back in laughter. But it wasn't a musical, joyous laugh.

"Good."

"You know what? I'm so tired of this! First you put me on crutches and now you erase my essay? That's it! I'm going to stay away from Edward, are you happy?"

She smiled. "That's all I wanted."

"Okay well you can have it your way! I'm done with this. What do you want from me?"

But she disappeared before she even heard my sentence.

The question that always haunted me never had a chance to come out. Did Tanya and Edward have a connection?

God I hope I find out soon.

* * *

**Okay so for those of you who read our other story "A Whole New World", keep on the look out because we have something special coming your way :)  
So, what did you think? Was the chapter too long? Review please :)**


	5. OohILikeYou&OohILikeHowYouMakeMeFeel

**Thank you for the reviews :)  
Btw- Tanya doesn't have a major role like Bella and Edward do but she is one of the points in the plot.  
As for the curly blonde boy, we have two options about Tanya right now so we're not exactly sure if he's going to be part of something. We'll probably ask you guys about these options soon.  
Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter O5: **_Ooh I Like You, And Ooh I Like How You Make Me Feel_

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Jacob came through the door and sat on the edge of my bed I noticed when the weight on the edge became heavy. I lifted my head from the pillow.

"Fantastic," I smiled. The look on his face told me he wasn't convinced. "Why?"

"I just heard you screaming... is everything alright?" It was nice that he cared. He didn't remove his dark orbs away from mine.

I nodded my head as an answer. His lips appeared in a tight line.

"You don't talk much do you?" He was observant, wasn't he?

"I talk..." I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Not much though." So he's noticed? Well, I thought my talking habits increased since I was released from the mental institution.

"Sorry?" I spoke it as a question. I wasn't sure what to say.

"It's cool," he shrugged. "If you want to talk, I'm your roommate and all so don't hesitate to." he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks."

He opened his arms for me to come into. I didn't know if he was asking for a hug or not. Maybe he was stretching. I smiled back at him and returned the hug.

"After all, what are friends for?"

Friends. "So, we're friends?" I must of sounded like a complete idiot to him.

"Well if you don't want to be-"

"No! No, it's fine. I want to." the frown on his face was soon wiped off. His lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Good. Well I should probably let you sleep. It's late and all."

"Sweet dreams." I whispered to him.

"Yeah you too." he waved goodbye and shut my door.

My eyes darted to the digital clock resting on my nightstand. The red dots claimed it was 11:30PM. I sighed to myself. All that work for nothing.

"Aw how cute, you guys are friends!" Tanya appeared at the edge of my bed with the biggest most fake smile plastered onto her pale face.

I rolled my eyes. "Yay you're back!" I cheered back in the same fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah well I'm not here to stay." she flipped her long strawberry blonde hair. I looked to see she had on a hat and a long black jacket with fashionable boots. She was just putting on her mittens.

"Going somewhere?"

"Alaska."

That was very random. "You can feel the weather?" I asked her.

She snorted. "Yeah. I'm like a human, except dead and no one else can see me." I didn't miss the tint of sadness in her voice. I was almost feeling bad for her.

"Don't you guys have like special powers?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "We can appear and disappear." That I knew.

"What else is new?"

She shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet but I met this boy..." she trailed off. "Why am I talking to you?" she sneered.

"Everyone has a good side." I shot her a small smile. I could see the corners of her mouth twitching as if she wanted to smile too.

"Yeah well don't get use to it. Later Swan." and then she disappeared.

That was weird.

I threw my covers off of me noticing the amount of heat surrounding my room. Did Jacob turn up the heat?

I ran over to my closet and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a light blue cami- Alice bought my entire wardrobe. I quickly got changed into them and washed up getting ready for bed.

"Bella?" there were three taps on my door.

I opened the door after wiping off the water on my face. "Yeah?" Jacob stood looking a bit drousy.

"Door for you." he mumbled and walked back to his room.

It was 11:50 when I looked at my clock exiting my room. Who was here to visit this late?

I ran out of my room- well not really since I was on crutches- hoping I wouldn't keep the person waiting too long. When I entered the living room Edward stood with a couple of grocery bags in his hand. His back was turned to me.

"Edward?"

He turned around and shot me his dazzling smile though this time he looked a bit shy. "Hello, how are you?"

"Good..." I was still wondering why he was here. "What are you doing here? I mean, yeah..."

He held up the bag with a puppy dog look on his face. I was restraining myself from running over to him and pinching his cheeks like he was a little five year old boy.

"What is that?" I asked him. He walked over to the couch and picked up a black book bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a sleek black laptop. "Um?"

"I went out and bought a whole lot of junk food," he grinned. "And I brought my laptop since Alice's isn't working at the moment."

"I'm still not getting this."

"Don't you want to work on your essay?" Oh right. My essay.

"The candy?"

"You'll need it to stay awake. It usually helps Alice, I hear from Jasper though he says she becomes more hyper than she already is. I'm hoping you don't turn out like her," I giggled. "I also bought some coffee."

"Thanks? But why are you doing this? And thanks for the laptop. You should probably get back now."

He shook his head. I cocked my head to the side. A delighted smile appeared on his face. "You're not the only one staying up."

My head automatically began shaking from side to side. "Edward just go get some sleep please. You don't have to do this."

"You're right," he told me. "I don't have to but I want to. Bella it's my fault you don't have a complete essay to send. I shouldn't have distacted you."

"It's not your fault." I can assure you. "It really isn't. It's mine really. I'm such a klutz. You know me, I trip and fall and even drop-"

He placed a finger to my full set of lips. He shushed me. "It's okay Bella. I want to help you."

"Okay but if you're late for class or wake up late it's not my fault. You're responsible for you're own actions. Don't say I never warned you." I stuck out my finger to point at him like a mother warning her son not to take the cookie out of the cookie jar or something. He and I both knew I couldn't be as serious as I wanted to be. We both had big grins on our faces.

"Yes mother." he mocked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what did you buy?"

I walked with him to the kitchen and sat up on the counter. Realizing I had on yellow and blue plaid short shorts and a small cami I blushed pink. I should have grabbed a sweater.

"It looks fine." he said when he noticed my little silent rant over my pajamas. I blushed even harder. Edward was commenting on my night outfit.

"I'm going to get a sweater." he shrugged out of his green one and handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look. "It's hot in here." he told me.

I silently rolled my eyes and threw it over my shoulders. It was huge.

"I'll have to get you to wear my clothes more often. It looks good on you." he was still staring at me.

"I still have your jacket from dinner." I vaguely remembered the gray coat hanging on the back door of my closet.

"Oh yeah I know, keep it for another windy day." Why was he so kind?

After a few seconds of silence I cleared my throat and looked at the bag.

"I bought," he pulled out a chocolate bar. "Chocolate, sour keys, sour skittles, gummy bears, twizzlers, jaw breakers, nerds, some more sour candy and some gatorade."

I looked at the mountain of candy before my eyes. He bought almost two of everything. "Wow."

"I didn't know which ones you liked. Alice mentioned sour things usually alarm you if you pop it into your mouth so that's basically the reason why we have so much of that."

I laughed out loud. "Well I'm awake now." I opened the package of sour skittles and poured a large amount into my hand then I told him to stick out his hand. I poured the same amount. "Okay, pop those into your mouth. Let's see who can last the longest without making a face." I challenged him.

"Winner gets?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know, you choose."

"How about loser takes winner for dinner and pays." That sounds like a lot of money depending on which resturant we go to.

"So like a date?" I bit my lip when I realized I didn't voice that in my mind.

He cocked his head to the side with an amused smile. "It's a date." he winked. I was almost positive he had me blushing a new shade of red.

"Ready?" I breathed trying to calm myself down. "3, 2, 1, go!" we both put the candies in our mouths. Edward had his lips in a tight line, his eyes were getting watery and large. I was smiling.

About fifteen seconds passed and the both of us had our hands gripped onto the edges of the counter. We stared into eachother's eyes and I was to be honest distracted. I was lost into those deep pools of emerald. I was pretty sure I hadn't blinked.

And then, Edward made a face.

I chewed on the skittles and gulped it down fast. Edward ran to the garbage bin and spat it out. "Ha! I win!" I was jumping up and down like a fool.

He nodded. "I believe we have a date." he reminded me. I bit my bottom lip at the word date.

"That would be correct."

"And what day might you want this date to be?"

"How about Friday?"

"Friday it is."

I was really flattering myself with the fact that I had a dinner date with Edward. We sorted out the rest of the candies and he put the two bottles of gatorade into the fridge so it'd get cool. He handed me a coffee cup and made sure I placed it far away from the laptop.

I was still smiling when I began typing my first paragraph. But the smile disappeared when I realized what was really happening.

I had a date with Edward Cullen. That was exciting right? Wrong.

I was going on a date with someone Tanya had threatened me to stay away from. This was bad.

Bella, what have you done?

* * *

My face felt over heated when I began to stirr in my position. I opened my eyes which were soon shut from the bright rays of the sun shining through my open window. I groaned and opened my eyes again this time I was careful not to look at the window.

When I lifted my head I noticed it wasn't lying on a pillow. I looked up to see Edward sitting but was still asleep. I had rested my head onto his lap. Realizing that, I quickly got up but careful not to wake him.

I felt guilty that I had been able to lay down on the sofa and used Edward as a pillow when he was just sitting up. I hope he was comfortable enough.

I was aware of the throbbing pain in my ankle still and in my head when I got up to get dressed for school. I soon fell back down, and hit my head on the arm of the sofa, when I forgot I didn't have my crutches.

I rubbed the side of my head and felt my forehead was burning up. Oh great.

"Bella?" A very sleepy Edward asked groggily.

"Mhm?" I couldn't make out words.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I rubbed my head again.

It wasn't bleeding. "I think so."

He chuckled softly. "Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter." I looked up at the clock. It was past 8. "Shoot we're going to be late!" I can't remember when we fell asleep. I guess it was the second I sent the essay to my calculus teacher but I don't remember asking Edward to stay. I must of passed out real quick.

"I don't mind being late."

"Your teacher will."

He shrugged. I attempted to stand up again using the coffee table as my support when Edward grabbed my hand. "I'll get your crutches just stay put."

"Fine." I mumbled and sat back down. I don't think I was that crippled enough that I wasn't allowed to stand up without breaking my leg or anything.

He came back in two seconds. He looked at my head. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you have a piece of the gummy bear stuck onto your hair," he smiled and lifted his hand to take it off. His cold hand came in contact with my forehead swiftly. "Your forehead is hot."

I shrugged. "It's just a little headache."

But he shook his head in detest. "I think you should stay in bed."

"Honestly I'm fine." He was kind, yes but way to over protective.

He felt my forehead again. "Have you felt it?"

"Yes I did."

"That doesn't concern you at all? It's hotter than usual."

"It'll pass."

I didn't even have time to realize Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me bridal style to my bed. He layed me down and tucked me in. "Sweet dreams Bella." he sang in his musical voice. I just groaned.

"I'm fine!" I tried to convince him. I threw my comforter off of me.

"I'll go get you an advil and call in the main office. As for you, stay put please. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." he looked at my broken ankle and then my head.

Before I could even say anything he was already gone.

I layed still and eventually my eyelids betrayed me and shut by themselves.

* * *

I expected Tanya to show up when I woke up. But when I got up and walked around after struggling to get my crutches, she never showed up. Not even when I called out her name which was stupid. I doubt she could hear me all the way in Alaska.

I didn't even know why I wanted to speak to her. Possibly to warn her before she could go and assume something was going on between Edward and I.

I mean, we were just getting to know each other so getting together wasn't possible. She couldn't be angry at me for something he wanted to do.

She didn't show up after I took a shower and got dressed. My headache was gone and when I looked at the clock it was about more than halfway through fourth period. I decided to show up at drama for the last hour and fifteen minutes of school.

When I left my dorm she wasn't there to accompany me in the elevator like she did sometimes. Or when I walked to the school building. She was still in Alaska, maybe. Maybe she went to make another visit somewhere.

Hopefully she'd show up sometime tonight.

Why I wanted to speak with her so badly was beyond me.

I went up to my locker- taking the elevator with my special card- and shoved my bag in only taking my drama binder. When I got to the drama room my teacher, Ms. Dylan, was in the middle of explaining an upcomming event she wanted all of us to audition for.

"Ah Bella, nice of you to join us." she commented from where she was standing. Thirty other students looked back at me as I blushed and took a seat.

"What's happening?" I asked a girl beside me.

"Oh, Ms. Dylan's working on two projects. They're musicals to be specific and to be even more detailed, those two musicals are believe it or not, High School Musical and the second one."

Alice mentioned I should watch those movies once but never got around to it. I wonder what this was about.

"... now I have already prepared a list of partners for certain couple auditions. I have an excellent idea of how I want this to be done and who I'm looking forward to auditioning. I will post the list on this bulletin board behind me and you may come up and see who your partner is. My previous class has already got a look at it so they're aware about this. Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I expect you and your partner to get together after school today. Troy and Gabriella auditions begin tomorrow after school. Your partner already has the outline and script. I highlighted the part of the script I want you both to rehearse. They are fairly short and I don't expect you to memorize them but to be familiarized with it. You may come up now." she stuck the white paper onto the brown board and got out of the way as students started walking up.

I followed after as soon as I saw the lineup was becomming shorter. Girls around me where squealing when they saw what part Ms. Dylan signed them up as. I was third away from the beginning of the line.

"Now remember, I did not just pick any random character for you all. I compared your personality tests I had you take yesturday to the characters in the movie. I want to start this production because like I said earlier for those of you who missed it," she looked at me clearly, "we will be going to five elementary schools in the area and performing for them. This will be part of your drama mark so make the best of it. I also want to have a lot accomplished before Christmas break..." she was getting a bit too talkative so I rudely tuned her out when I came face to face with the white paper.

First I read the summaries than I scrolled down to the S' when I figured out the list was in alphabetical order. Bella Swan I saw my name and then trailed my index finger along the dotted line to the end of it. Edward Cullen. It was typed in bolded letters.

Then I looked to the third column which read "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

I think those were the lead characters. I wasn't paying much attention to the summaries provided. I should ask Alice about it. After all, she was really into Disney films.

Many girls in my class commented on how lucky I was to get a spot for Gabriella. They mentioned there were only a few who got the audition opportunity but I didn't find it exciting. I loved acting but singing I wasn't sure of. I didn't have a good voice. To be honest, I rarely sang so I wasn't sure on how my voice would turn out.

I went back to my seat and waited for Ms. Dylan to continue with her rant about the musical. She was over excited as well as many others in my class.

I was sort of joyous about this but the fact that Edward was my partner and we have a likely chance of being chosen, it wasn't right.

It wasn't safe to be around Edward. If anything, Tanya would surely come after me. And possibly, someone could get hurt.

Just like the time with Belinda.

I couldn't afford to lose someone else I cared about. It was already dangerous taking a risk to be around him but this, I wasn't sure if I could handle. If Tanya could handle it, that is.

I didn't want to see him get hurt because of me.

* * *

"Oh my God! You got the part!" Alice bounced when she entered my dorm. I was sitting on my sofa watching T.V when she came dashing in. How she got a key was beyond me.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? You don't look too happy about it." she frowned and sat next to me.

"Because I'm not. Well I am, but, it's just... Tanya." I whispered the last part. Jacob was in the other room.

She rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Bella it's just a musical. We can fight Tanya."

"Look what happened to Charlie, Alice. Do you want another repeat? He can't be around me. I can't risk it."

"What happened to Charlie, we couldn't control Bella. It was an accident."

"An accident? Alice you yourself told me Belinda had something to do with it. Look, I don't want to get on Tanya's bad side. She's already warned me. I can't do it."

She placed both her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Bella you can't let Tanya control you. We can fight her, I swear. I'll keep an eye on her. As a matter of fact, she's in Alaska right now with her family. She's watching over them and I can't see her coming back any time tonight so you're going to call Edward and rehearse your lines for tomorrow. I'll keep watch on her. I promise you."

I didn't say anything. "Plus, I saw that he came over last night," she nudged me, elbow to elbow. "Looks like somebody cares a lot about you. You can't ruin what you guys have started."

"We haven't started anything he just felt bad about the laptop incident and need I say, Tanya had everything to do with it."

"He doesn't know that. And a lot of guys aren't like Edward. He's a keeper."

"He's not my boyfriend." I muttered. Alice smiled at me.

"He will be. I have foreseen!" she looked at me with wide eyes and pretended there was some kind of crystal globe in front of her like in the movies.

I shook my head. "He'll get hurt."

"He won't because you and I can take her. I can see when she's coming and since you can see her, you'll know what she's doing. Bella come on, she probably hasn't figured out any special powers yet. Belinda's been around longer than she has."

"She said she met a boy though."

"I will keep an eye out on her and Edward. For now you need to loosen up. Edward's a strong guy and we'll be there for him. Now, I'm going to call him." she had his number on speed dial I assumed since she didn't dial any numbers before holding her cellphone to her ear.

I rolled my eyes and sat there quietly. I stared into space as I thought about the situation.

Should I trust Alice's words?

I was more worried if I could trust myself. I knew Alice was smart and would do everything she could to protect everyone around us but it was just me I couldn't trust.

What if I had ended up on Tanya's bad side?

But then I thought, she wouldn't go after Edward. She'd go after me.

"He's on his way." Alice grinned and danced her way to the kitchen. "In the meantime I'm going to whip us a snack. Jazz is coming by."

"What's wrong with your dorm?" I asked her.

"Nothing it's just boring and I do need to keep an eye on you guys, right?"

"You can see the future." I reminded her but she shot me a wicked look.

"I don't mean an eye on when Tanya comes. I mean an eye on you two if you know what I mean." she winked and ran back in the kitchen so I couldn't see her.

Stupid pixie of a sister. If anything, I should be the one keeping an eye on her and Jasper.

* * *

"So Ms. Dylan wanted us to go through this song," he pointed to the lyrics, "And the balcony scene."

"You guys should watch it first," Alice suggested. Her head was lifted up from the tub of Ben&Jerry's she burried herself in. Jasper sat beside her with his arm around her. "I brought the DVDs already." she dug into her bag and picked up two cases.

Of course she saw this coming.

"I suppose we could. Well if Bella wants to I'm fine with it." the three of them looked at me.

"I'm heading out! I'll see you guys later!" Jacob called and then shut the door closed before we could take a glance at him.

"Yeah it's cool." I told them. But I was still worried. I was even more in panic when he sat next to me. A little too close next to me.

Alice shot me a look telling me not to worry. I only frowned and looked away.

"The balcony scene sounds interesting." Edward whispered to me.

I shrugged. "I haven't read it yet." But from the sounds of it, it wasn't just a balcony scene between two people. But a scene between two lovers.

Oh no.

"Edward?" I was a bit nervous to speak to him about this.

"Yes Bella?"

Alice saw it coming because she got up and excused herself asking Jasper to come into the kitchen to help her get a few snacks.

"Will you promise me something?" I didn't bother looking at him it would only make me more nervous. I could feel his emerald orbs staring at the side of my head.

"Anything Bella."

"Will you promise to keep your promise?" I made sure.

"Of course," he sounded concerned but convincing at the same time. "I always keep my promises Bella."

I took a deep breath. "Since we're doing this play and involves a lot of on screen chemistry and a lot of getting together, I need to hear you promise me this."

"Okay?" he was waiting for me to continue.

"You can't fall for me."

* * *

**o.O interesting...  
as for the "what's the 'A whole new world' surprise?" well, keep an eye open sometime this week and you'll see :)  
Anyway, please review. You guys are amazing.  
:)**


	6. TheseWallsTheyPutUpToHoldUsBackWillFall

**You guys are awesome (: Thanks for reviewing.  
Second update in a row! (Just because you guys are great).  
We're sorry we haven't replied to any of you lately, we haven't got around to that but we will soon (:  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter O6: **_These Walls That They Put Up To Hold Us Back Will Fall Down_

_

* * *

_

Alice stopped in a hault in front of the large bulletin of the main building. We were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch when she suddenly started hyperventilating. I stopped with her to see what she was so excited about.

She held up a poster with big large bolded letters "Masquerade Ball". I immediately shook my head when I knew the look on her face was leading to something mischievous.

"Absolutely not." she frowned when I let her down.

"Why not? It's going to be so much fun!" Everything was fun to her.

"I don't dance Alice."

"Well you're going to have to learn since you got the lead roll of the musical!" she reminded me. I felt myself groan.

Now I really wished I had my crutches so I could lift it up and hit it against Alice's legs like I use to do. I had my bandages removed a few days ago so I was free to walk again.

It's been about a week and a half since auditions and the night I made Edward promise me something.

That he couldn't fall for me.

I briefly thought about that moment. The exact second I spoke it aloud, his eyes darkened a bit but only I could tell. His lips appeared in a tight line as he looked at me with narrowed eyes. His response after a few seconds was, "so does that mean our date is cancelled?" I was relieved that he didn't take it the way I didn't want him to. I didn't want him to beat himself up because of what I requested. But it was for the best.

I laughed it off but nervously and told him we could just hangout with the group. I wasn't just going to shut him out of my life. I thought we could take this friendship- if we even had one- slowly. Alice made sure to keep an eye on Tanya.

And she hasn't visited since the day she told me she was going to Alaska. Alice couldn't tell where she was.

So since then, I've only hung out with Edward that Friday night with Alice and Jasper. I haven't been around much except when we were called for practices and when Ms. Dylan wanted us to get together to rehearse lines.

I never missed the little glances Edward would give me. I would just be standing there and right in the corner of my eye, I could see his dull green ones. He didn't wear his contacts anymore. Why was not my buisness.

But even before the incident, he looked the way he did now-a-days. Some days his brilliant emerald orbs were light and warm. Other days were like endless rainy nights. I couldn't tell what was up.

Despite the fact that I was the one to make the decision to have a careful distance between the two of us and despite the fact that I was the one who told him and made sure he wouldn't fall for me, I was in fact seventy five percent positive I had feelings I shouldn't have for Edward.

The other twenty five percent wasn't sure if my heart or mind was playing tricks with me.

This wasn't something I sat down and thought about. It was the strange feeling- the jolt- I would receive through my veins and the accelerating feeling of my heart beating I would feel whenever he walked into the room.

Now I don't know about you but, I've never had experiences with relationships or even first time crushes- seeing that I was home schooled- and the fact that I was little, I didn't understand it.

I mean, this was how you felt when you liked someone right? The increasing heart beats, the redness of your cheeks, the shock whenever you touch, it was all part of these young teenage emotions right?

Wow I feel old.

Whatever it was, it wasn't just feelings between two friends- or acquaintances, whichever- I knew this because every time Emmett walked into a room, I would not feel anything. Not even when he sweeps me off my feet into a big bear hug, our touch never meant a thing.

Emmett just makes me feel like an ant standing next to him. But Edward, he makes me feel so confident. Especially in the theatre room, on stage when it was just me and him singing along and repeating the lines on the script.

Was it just me or did he feel the off-screen chemistry between us? Not just Troy and Gabriella chemistry like we're suppose to act out but the chemistry between me and him, Edward and Bella.

Who was I kidding?

"... and I mean, it's going to be so great! I'm signing up for the committee! Ooh, I should sign the both of us up! And Rose! She'd like that. We could all decorate and manage this event! Ah, I love this school!" I didn't even realize Alice was ranting but I was glad I didn't hear her whole speech.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"So you'll sign up?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Oh come on, what else are you going to do after school?"

"Alice in case you forgot, Dylan's-" At this school we call teacher's without the Mr. or Mrs. in front of their names. It was just a habit. "Dylan's got me coming in for two hours everyday after school to rehearse. I don't have time for this."

Her face was in a pout, something I learned she did very often. "Fine. If you didn't have an excuse I don't know what else could save your little bum."

She folded the flier and shoved it in her bag. I thanked her and we continued to walk again.

"So did you see anything about Tanya lately?" I whispered to her in line. She grabbed two trays and handed me one.

"We'll talk outside." she whispered in the same tone and ordered her food. I got my usual, a poutine and a drink.

We didn't really sit with Emmett anymore since he was always around his football friends so Alice and I pushed open the doors to exit the building. We sat at our usual picnic table by the park at our school. It was extremely hot today.

"I haven't seen her lately." Alice said once we sat down.

That was odd. "Maybe she decided to leave me alone." Probably not.

Alice giggled. "I don't know if that's the case but that would be a miracle!" Cheers to that, I thought.

"What about Edward? Did he mention anything to you?"

"No but I can see that he's hiding all his emotions. Sometimes I see him just lying on his bed and blasting his music. Other times he'd throw things. It's so weird."

"Do you think maybe it has something to do with Tanya? After all she does want me to stay away from him. I'm pretty sure they have connections." I wondered. Alice sighed in front of me as she picked on her salad.

"I haven't been keeping tabs on him lately since I can see when Tanya's coming back. I'm only focusing on her and I've been waiting for something but nothings happening."

"Whatever it is I'm sure one of them will speak up soon. I'm not going to force information from either of them."

"We'll just have to keep waiting and keep on the look out."

"We sound like spies." I half laughed and Alice joined with me.

"Spies have outfits." she grinned wickedly.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course Alice would relate shopping to random things.

* * *

"Bella I'll meet you in the car I have to go get Jasper." Alice tossed me her keys and I shut my locker door with my book bag around my shoulders. I quickly turned on my iPod and nodded at her.

"Alright." I told her than exited the building making my way to the parking lot.

It wasn't difficult at all to spot the bright yellow porshe in the middle of the student parking lot. I walked over to it suddenly feeling the heavy rain drops hitting me on the head and soaking my clothes. Luckily today Alice didn't make a fuss about my black jeans and my zip up hoodie.

I saw Edward standing around the corner with a group of people. He was looking a bit cheerful today since his head was pulled back in laughter. He shook his hair, the beautiful bronze pieces flew around. Even he looked amazing in the rain.

I ran to Alice's car with my book bag on my head acting like an umbrella. I placed my bag on top of her car and dug in to get the keys. I was frustrated and continued mixing everything around in my bag when the key chain was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for these?" I looked up see a wicked grinning curly blonde boy. The same one I had a few encounters with. He swung Alice's keys back and forth.

"Yes, can I have it back please?" I screamed over my loud music. Most of the cars had already evacuated so no one was in hearing distance beside me.

He shook his head and I groaned at him. "Please?" I demanded through my teeth.

"Fetch." Was all he said before he threw the keys to the middle of the driveway. I rolled my eyes and braved the extremely cold, dripping rain. I ran to where the keys landed, smack dab in the middle.

I looked back at him and he was gone.

"Stupid spirits." I muttered under my breath. I bent down to pick it up.

Through the loud music blasting through my earphones, I was sure the screeching sound wasn't coming from the song playing. The screeching was not distance but it became louder each second.

I got up with the keys in my hand to see what on earth was going on. I didn't have time to even react to what was happening before my eyes.

"No! Don't!" I heard the blood curling scream coming from the girl I haven't seen in a week. I saw a flash of blond and then the next thing I knew, the van came closer and closer.

"Watch out!" I heard someone scream.

"Oh my God! Get out of there!" Another voice screamed.

I was like a deer in the headlights, frozen and wide-eyed. I couldn't work my legs, they wouldn't move. I stood there afraid of what was happening next. The adrenaline I could feel increased as I feared for the future.

I was soon met with the ground and felt my head come in contact with something else- hard. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and then another scream coming from Tanya.

When I opened my eyes, I found Edward looking down at me with horrified eyes. His hand rested on the van that almost crushed me. I looked at the large indent.

I looked back up at him but I didn't see the brilliant green or golden eyes staring back at me. But the hazel eyes I once feared.

There was no other explanation but Tanya.

"Edward?" I sat up from my position and was aware of the throbbing pain in my head. I rubbed the side of my head like I always did when it hurt.

"Bella," he spoke slowly and then looked to the van then back at me. This time his eyes were back to green. Realizing what just happened, he reacted the way I assumed he would. He started freaking out. "... I didn't know what happened! First I was standing there speaking to my friends and the second I blink... it was all too fast. Are you alright?"

I wasn't sure what happened either.

I looked around to find Tanya. She was yelling at the curly haired blond boy by the building.

I didn't miss the number of students staring in awe around me. Or the sound of the loud siren from the ambulance that had just pulled up. I shook my head at Edward when two EMTs came over and began lifting me to strap me onto the stretchers.

"Bella you should go." his voice was low and painful. My eyes were pleading for some rescuing.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"Bella you hit your head, you should get it checked up. Please?" his eyes twinkled when he said, 'please' and I couldn't help but melt all over again even with the pain I could feel.

I didn't say anything when I saw they were moving me to inside the ambulance. All around me was chaos. I heard the shouting, screaming and snickering of those around me as they watched me being shoved into the back.

Alice, who had tears streaming down her little face, came rushing in and claimed she was my sister. She and Edward sat with me inside.

I felt humiliated as soon as the car started.

"Bella what happened?" as if she didn't know. But I knew she was just trying to act.

"I don't know." I whispered. I honestly couldn't explained what just happened. "You stopped the van." I looked at Edward.

He looked down at the ground and then to me. "I don't know how I did it." Was the last thing spoken before silence took over us.

* * *

"You don't have too much damage except for that little cut on the side of your head," Dr. Cullen- Edward's father- told me as he wrote notes on his notepad. "Take it easy for a few days. I will contact the school and let them know of your absence. If you feel any pain whatsoever, contact me. Edward should know my number."

Speaking of Edward, he disappeared yet again.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." I smiled at him. Edward had the same eyes as him. I could tell where the good looks came from.

"Please, call me Carlisle. You make me sound like a grandfather." he chuckled.

"Carlisle it is."

He nodded. "Well, that's it for today Bella. Like I said, take it easy. Don't strain yourself too much. I hope you feel better. I'll see you in a bit. Take care."

"Thanks." He smiled and left the room.

"Oh my God Bella!" Alice sat with me on the hospital bed and was practically crying. "I'm so sorry! I should of just asked you to come with me."

"Alice it's not your fault." I assured her. "What happened?"

"It is Bella!" But I shook my head at her. She sighed. "All I know is, you know Tyler right? He wasn't the one driving the van- yes it was his body- but the curly blond boy was controlling him! And then Tanya, I saw her morph into Edward's body and that's how he came and saved you. I think the two of them discovered a new power. I've never seen anything like it." she said all in one breath.

A new power? "So Tanya can go into anyone's bodies and control them?" she nodded. "So it was Tanya who saved me?"

"That's right."

"But why?" I wondered. "Tanya hates me."

"If she hadn't done it Bella..." she trailed off and threw her arms around me. "I can't lose you Bella!" she cried.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Alice I'm here, that's all that matters. And right now, I don't matter at all. We need to find out answers." I told her seriously.

She composed herself into a relaxed expression and than cleared her throat. "I have something to show you." she told me and lead me out of my assigned room. I was still wearing a hospital gown.

"Alice was it?" I asked when she stopped in front of a room and looked at me with worried eyes.

She turned the door knob slowly.

There was Edward, kneeling against the hospital bed. Alice opened the door more but quietly, careful not to disturb him, and there stood Tanya who had her arm on his shoulder.

And the thing that surprised me the most was the familiar body placed on the hospital bed. She had the same strawberry blond hair, the same features as Tanya.

It couldn't be. Could it?

"It's Tanya." Alice whispered into my ear.

Before I could ask questions Edward's head shot up and his sad eyes met mine. I looked away after a second.

"What brings you two here?" he asked. His voice wasn't cheerful or musical.

"We were just looking for you." Alice explained. "Who's this?" she looked at Tanya's unconscious body. Tanya's spirit walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you?"

I looked up at the ceiling and back down to indicate a nod.

"I'll be back." I told the two of them and left the room with Tanya by my side. She was looking ever so painful.

* * *

We walked to the single stalled bathrooms. I locked the door behind me and turned to face her. She sat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall.

"I'm so sorry about earlier." she told me. I took a big gulp remembering rapid streaks of the van flashing before me. "It was that curly blond guy- Dan- he was... he has a bad temper and he's just so... dangerous. I told him not to do it. I don't know why he wanted to though. I told him not to." she was shaking her head in regret.

"Why?" I whispered. "You don't like me. So why did you save my life?" I was thankful that she did but didn't understand why she did it.

"I needed your help."

"Anything."

"And I don't know how I did it. Use Edward, I mean. I just... it was just a sudden panic attack. I ran to Edward hoping I could somehow get his attention but nothing. I accidentally tripped over a rock and the next thing I knew, I was in his body. It was weird. I heard everything he was thinking, the emotions he was feeling. I turned back around to see you were still standing there and he was thinking 'what is she doing?' So he ran- well I was sort of controlling him- and it was just so odd. I can't explain it. But he saved you."

"More like you saved me."

"Yes but no one knows that. Only you do."

I sighed after a few seconds. "Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry I was being rude to you." she apologized. She was looking sincere for the first time. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Will you tell me what happened? Why were you acting that way?"

There was a few minutes of silence but I waited patiently until she was ready to speak up.

"Edward's family and mine were really great friends with each other. We lived in Chicago ever since we were in diapers. The two of us were actually born there. But anyway, we were best friends ever since we were little. He always came over to my house or vice versa. He would always stick up for me when the boys were being mean. He held my hand when we crossed the street whenever we took a walk to the store with either his mom or mine. He was always there for me. Even when we grew up and understood this whole dating thing. He was always protective and looked out for me. On my sixteenth birthday he told me to meet him at the beach. I had gotten my new car that day so I was excited to take it out. So I met him there and we had a little picnic while we watched the sunset fade," she paused and I could see the big smile on her face. "And that's when I knew I loved him. I knew from the beginning though I never admitted it. I've always loved him. And I decided that moment was the perfect time to say it. So when I did, he said something I didn't expect," her voice became shaky and I immediately knew how hard this was for her.

"You don't have to continue."

"I want to," she smiled at me. I waited for her to begin again. "He said he loved me to," tears were rolling down her face. "But as family. As his sister. I felt so humiliated. So embarrassed. So I left. He chased after me but I screamed at him and told him things I regret. He left me alone after that. Once I got into my car I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. It was pretty dark and I had a whole ocean of tears spilling out of my eyes. I drove as fast as I could. I wanted to go home and lock myself in my room forever. And when I was approaching a stoplight," she paused. I continued looking at the ground. I knew this wasn't going to sound good. "All I knew was that another car hit me. I got into an accident and never woke up, so I've heard. I didn't know I was... dead or whatever you are when you're in a coma, so I walked around for two days screaming in people's ears telling them I was here and I was okay but they couldn't see me or hear me. So that's when I finally realized, I was a spirit."

"You're in a coma?"

She nodded her head. "I was away for almost two weeks because apparently I was responding to the treatment but very poorly. I felt myself disappearing and I had high hopes. I was feeling grateful God was giving me a chance to live. I hung around here for a while watching everything the doctors and nurses were doing but nothing. Nothing happened. And just a few hours ago, I went back to visit my parents. They were talking about taking me off of life support." she whispered the last part.

I felt myself tearing up too. I didn't know how to respond to this. When I didn't reply she took the chance to speak again.

"So when Dan told me about his stupid plan, I couldn't let him do that. I needed you for help. And you didn't deserve to have your life taken away just because some immature teenager decided to play games. That wouldn't be fair."

"Thank you." I whispered over and over again.

"I should be thanking you. You're here for me."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well when I was in Edward's body, you know how I could hear what he was thinking and what he was feeling right? When I turned around to look at you, he was also thinking, 'not her'. Then the feeling in his stomach, in his heart, I knew it wasn't just your ordinary hormones kicking in. But I felt something so powerful, so passionate. He cares a lot about you. I never thought I'd say this but Bella, I want you to speak to him for me. I feel like you're the only one who could make things better."

"What are you saying? "I looked up at her hazel eyes, still filled with moisture but the honesty was written all over her face. Then she spoke the words I never thought I'd here.

"I'm saying, you can change all of this. I'm so tired of looking out for him. He's burrying all his emotions up inside of him because of me. He's miserable, I've seen the change in him and I want the old, happy Edward back. I can't stand seeing him like this. Bella I see the way he looks at you and the feelings I felt that he has... I know I warned you to stay away from him but now, you can't. He needs you Bella and I know you feel the same way about him. If I can't have him, I want you to complete him. You and Edward belong together. I won't interfere with fate."

* * *

**So what did you think ?  
Please review, we love reading them!  
:) Thanks so much.**


	7. I'mALittleScaredToHoldYouClose

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (:  
Merry Christmas! We wish you all a happy holiday.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter O7: **_I'm A Little Scare To Hold You Close_

* * *

"I can't do it." I merely whispered. Alice sighed in the blue seat of Tanya's assigned room.

"Bella, Tanya just gave you a grand speech of why she wants you to be with Edward. Why can't you accept it and move on? You and I both know you want to be with him. Am I right?"

"I'm not sure." I told her honestly.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I don't know if I want to be with him. Alice I just met the guy." Like I said, I wasn't ready to trust my feelings yet. I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"I have."

"So then what's the hold up?" she shook my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Being a mediator is the hold up! I don't want him to get hurt."

"We've had this talk before Bella." she looked at me with an annoyed expression. Clearly tired of this subject. After all, we have been discussing it for the past twenty minutes.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want to risk anything."

"So stubborn." I heard her mutter under her breath. "He's coming." she told me. And then, he walked through the door.

His head was hung a bit low. His bronze hair was messier than ever- if that were possible- and the sparkling emerald orbs were no longer bright and dancing around. They became dull as if they were fading each second. He was so hurt. Yet, he tried to cover it up behind that mask of perfection.

"I brought you both something to eat." he smiled slightly. I could tell he was forcing it. He handed us the brown paper bag and cup holders with two hot cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were to Tanya.

"We should give him some privacy." Alice whispered in my ear. I agreed to it.

Edward sat down on the blue arm chair next to Tanya's bed. His head hung low in stress as he let out a sharp breath.

"We'll be going now," Alice said quickly. "See you later Edward." He didn't look at Alice but he looked at me. Evident traces of sadness looked back at me.

I didn't say one thing but followed behind Alice. "Bella?" I turned around to the sound of my name. Even when his voice was so dull, the way he said my name was magical.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay?" he looked up at me under his long eyelashes.

"Uh-huh." I nodded then looked at Alice who nodded at me. She left without another word and carefully closed the door.

I didn't know what to do. Silence took over us as he continued staring at the ground. I sighed silently and took a seat on the other chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"So how are you holding up?" I began conversation. The brilliant emerald eyes were still hidden behind his cascade of bronze locks.

"I've been better." there was no colour behind his tone. I didn't know how to respond. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. When I looked up it was the hazel eyes staring back at me.

"He's not looking to good." she frowned. "I wish there were something I could do." I just looked at her since I couldn't say anything. "Bella?" she asked me. My attention was towards her. "Will you give him a hug for me?" there was hope behind her tone.

I shook my head.

"Please?" she wasn't just about to quit. How was I suppose to tell him his best friend- that I can see- wanted me to give him a good ol' hug because she couldn't?

I wasn't planning on telling him about this just yet.

"Please Bella? I want him to know he's not alone." I pursed my lips before letting a small sigh indicating she had won. She smiled and gave me a hug. I didn't wrap my arms around her. That would look weird if Edward saw.

I stood up and slowly made my way over to the arm chair, sitting on the arm. Edward's focus was still on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

Then his eyes met mine.

"What's this for?" I knew he didn't mean it in the rude way.

"I just wanted to let you know, you're not alone." I shot him a small smile. He did the same in return. I noticed Tanya smiling as well but moisture filled her hazel eyes.

"Thank you." he whispered. I noticed my arms were still wrapped around him. Apparently he did too when he called my name.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked a bit awkwardly.

"Don't let go, please."

My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks were already burning up. Tanya, I heard, sniffled.

"I won't." I promised. "I'm here."

"Thank you so much Bella. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Tanya's cold hand came in contact with my shoulder again.

"Later." I mouthed to her. She understood I couldn't talk since I would look crazy in front of Edward.

"Sure thing."

I looked down at Edward who's head was angled so that he could have a clear view of Tanya. He ran his hand against her arm until he reached her hand. He took it into his own and let out a deep breath.

My hands squeezed around him and I felt the urge to just hold his soft, warm hand. So I did. I entwined mine with his and gave it a little squeeze, smiling at him when he looked at our tangled hands and then to me.

After all that has happened, I was still twenty-five percent unsure about the feelings I had for Edward.

This act, holding his hand and comforting him with hugs, was what friends did for one another. Right?

The atmosphere around us suddenly faded and it felt like a spotlight was being shone on only Edward and I, sucking in the moment.

Despite what was going on, everything just felt right. Like the chips finally fell into place. But just because I was here with him now and all the stress seemed to disappear, I still didn't forget about the risk I was taking.

Just because Tanya had been dealt with, how do I know it was safe to be around him now? Dan was still out there and who knows if Belinda was too.

If Edward became a major part of my existence- which I'm almost sure it's already happened- the first person these spirits would go to would be Edward if I were to get into any arguments with them.

When you were born gifted, there's no way you could turn back. Or return the gift and say, 'no thanks, I'd rather be normal'. You have to live with it.

"Bella will you please talk to him for me?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the depressed voice coming from beside me.

"I'll be back." I told Edward and gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go. He nodded at me as I left the room.

* * *

"I can't do it." We were brought back to the single stalled washroom of the hospital.

"Why not?"

"Because. I can't just go up to him and tell him I'm a mediator."

"I need you to talk to him for me. Your my only hope." My heart sank. I couldn't talk to Edward. I couldn't tell him. And I knew if I was Tanya, I would want someone to speak with Edward, to let him know everything was okay.

"I'm not ready." I spoke the truth. Tanya sat down beside me.

"I'm not asking you to tell him about your power. I just want you to let him know everything's going to be okay."

"Don't you think he would be curious to know where all of this was coming from?"

Her eyes were pleading. "Just give it a shot. Bella, my parents are planning on pulling the plug tonight," her voice shattered as tears streamed down her face. "Who knows what will happen after that. I need him to stay strong. Just please Bella, will you talk to him for me?"

"I didn't think it'd be that soon." I didn't think Tanya's parents were willing to let her go just like that. That was horrible.

"I didn't think so either. I'm not angry and I'm not upset at them. This decision is very difficult for them too. My mom is broken and my dad... he's not the same. No one is. I want them to stay strong. I don't want them to weep over me. They want the best for me."

I buried my face into my hands. I have never felt so hurt in my life and I wasn't the one who's heart was falling into pieces.

"Okay," I breathed. "I'll talk to him."

"Really?" her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I smiled at her.

"Really, really."

"Oh thank you Bella!" I have never felt so sincere to a spirit. Usually they would be a pain and demand for things but Tanya was different. She needed my help more than anything in the world to help someone else recover. And I would do it for her.

Because I cared.

* * *

When I opened the door halfway to Tanya's room I could hear Edward speaking to her in a low tone. I stopped when I heard the sound of his voice and listened. I knew it was bad but I couldn't help it. Tanya was beside me too.

"... I'm incredibly sorry Tanya. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. When you told me you had these strong feelings towards me, I had the slightest clue how to react."

"Oh my goodness," Tanya's voice was still shattered. It was heartbreaking to hear. "He's so hurt. Because of me."

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"He's beating himself up. I hate seeing him like this." I felt the same as well.

"Tanya you have to wake up!" he sounded a little more demanding. I peaked in seeing him squeezing her hand and his other hand ran through her hair. "Please Tanya? For me?"

But Tanya didn't wake up.

"Please?" he begged again.

"The doctors said I wasn't responding to anything." Tanya told me. "Sometimes a part of me would start fading away like my hand. But I would never wake up. It feels very hopeless. I think I can agree with my parents."

"No you can't!" I whispered in a desperate tone. "There's still hope. You can't leave him now."

"I love him Bella."

"Then why do you want to leave him?"

"There's no hope for me." she denied every positive feeling towards this garbage dump of a situation.

"You need to stay positive. You can't keep thinking about all the wrongs. There's always hope. There's always a way."

"You're my hope." she spoke honestly. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't do anything."

"Yes you can. Just let him know I'm here and everything's going to be fine. That's all I ask for."

"Why do things have to be like this?" he hung his head low once again and that's when I walked in. His eyes met mine, this time having a bit of moisture in them. I made my way over to him placing me hand on his shoulder and giving it a little rub.

"Go on, tell him." Tanya encouraged me when I gave her a look.

"Every thing's going to be okay Edward." I repeated the words Tanya wanted me to express.

"It's all my fault."

"Edward, things happen for a reason. Things we can't control." Just like being born with a gift.

"I shouldn't have responded to her the way I did." he shook his head in disappointment but I stopped him.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't hers. You have to understand Edward."

"Bella she's lying here unconscious. She practically lives on tubes connected to almost every part of her body. I can't live with this guilt."

"Bella?" I looked back at Tanya. "Will you repeat after me?"

It was the only way I could help the two. I nodded in agreement.

"Edward do you remember that day in the park when we were seven years old?" she began. I repeated the exact words. Edward looked up at me but I placed a finger to his lips.

"We were on that pathway testing out my new bike. You came with me to help me ride it since I didn't know how to at the time. When I sat on the pink comfy pad, my hands gripped on the handle bars as I squeezed my eyes shut. You placed your little pale hands over mine and you were at my side saying, 'no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you' and with your words, I knew I had the courage to do it. And so I did, I started peddling and I was going fast before I knew it. You were far behind when I looked back, cheering me on. And when I looked ahead of me, I crashed into a tree and flew off my bike,"

Edward was still looking at me with amazed yet questioning eyes. I took a gulp waiting for Tanya to continue.

"You stitched back all the pain by being by my side twenty four seven. I remember my mom and your mom would always be on the phone complaining how we're never separated. You made a promise to me and you stuck to it. When I cried because of my 'boo-boo'," she giggled at the word, "you kissed away the pain and made more promises. You told me to stay strong and that you'd make all the hurt go away. Bottom line is, you were always there for me. You always helped me off the ground in the worse situations and now it's my turn. Edward, it's not your fault. Every thing's going to be okay. I promise."

I took a deep breath after saying all of that, catching up with Tanya.

"I don't understand," Edward's tone sounded a bit horrified. "How?"

"Tanya's here." I told him. I never regretted I did either. "She's right here Edward, beside you."

He was still looking confused.

"She doesn't want you to be worried. She wants you to stop weeping over her and stay strong."

"She's beside me?" he asked and I nodded. "Can I speak to her?"

"Of course. She can hear everything you're saying." I looked at Tanya who was looking at Edward with dancing eyes and the biggest grin on her face.

"Tanya?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I repeated her words to Edward.

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I've heard," she said and I repeated again. "Edward please don't worry about this."

"How can I? When your strapped onto this," he pointed to the bed. "It's been a year Tanya."

"There's nothing I can do."

"Wake up please," he begged. "I need you Tanya. I need my best friend again."

"I miss you Edward, believe me. I do. So much."

"Then wake up. For me, for your family, your friends. We all need you."

"Edward there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." And then Tanya gasped. I looked back at the door and saw two beautiful people- a couple I guess- looking at Edward, then me, then Tanya. Followed by Carlisle.

Judging by the look on their faces, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello Edward." the woman greeted him with a hug. The man beside her gave Edward a little hand shake.

"It's nice to see you both Mr. and Mrs. Denali." Tanya's parents, I assumed.

"We could say the same for you."

"Who's this?" Mr. Denali asked.

"This is one of my good friends Bella." Edward told them. I smiled as they returned the same welcoming gesture.

"I'm Miranda and this is my husband Marc."

"Bella Swan." I held out my hand for the two to shake. Carlisle cleared his throat from the awkward greetings.

"Edward, Bella may we have some privacy please?" he asked us. I nodded silently as I looked at Edward who looked very tensed.

"Let's go Edward." I reached out for his hand and he gladly accepted it. We walked out of the room with Edward squeezing my hand in worries.

The Denali's voices became faint as we proceeded down the hallway to sit on the little sofa's they provided. From the looks of it, and the feeling in my stomach, I knew what was going to happen. Why they were here.

"It's going to be okay Edward." There was nothing I could do but comfort him with my own words and Tanya's. I sat down beside Edward who immediately let out a sharp breath. He was under so much stress and I felt bad. But there was nothing I could do. I had already spoke to him. I was just a mediator not a wizard.

"Bella, what happened back there..." he trailed off as I realized where this was going. He officially knew I was a freak.

"We'll talk about it later."

"They're pulling the plug." Tanya appeared by my side letting out a low cry.

I felt the moisture building up in my eyes at the yelp of Tanya's words. I felt my lip tremble as the tears began streaming down my face. If being even more shattered were ever possible, that's how I felt at the moment.

And I've only known Tanya for a couple of weeks. This was the saddest day of my entire life.

"Please don't cry." The sound of their voices pained me even more.

"Bella what's wrong?" It was Edward's calm yet struggling voice that whispered in my ear. His hand rested on my shoulder.

"Don't tell him." Tanya told me. I looked up at her in disbelief. She wanted to keep this a secret? "Please don't. It will only hurt him more."

"He has to know." I whispered at her.

"What do I need to know?"

"No! Don't! Bella please, I'm begging you. It's for the best." I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no way out.

"Tanya he has to know." my voice rose. She immediately shook her head furiously. I did not understand why she wanted to keep this from him.

"Know what? Bella?" Edward shook my shoulders. "She's here? What do I need to know?"

"Don't!"

"Edward... Tanya's parents have decided to- no!" I screamed when Tanya let out a shriek. Her hand was slowly fading away, then her left hand. Her legs were disappearing as well.

It was happening.

"No!" I screamed again.

"Bella!" Tanya cried. "Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I love him no matter what."

"Bella!" Edward shook my shoulders harder. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Excuse me, is she okay?" a nurse asked.

"You can't leave!" I screamed out. Half of Tanya's body had already faded away.

"I can't do anything Bella. I'm so sorry. Thank you for everything." she was scared, I could tell. And so was I.

"You can't!" I shook my head.

"Miss I'm going to have to get you checked up." the nurse told me.

"I'm not crazy!" I cried.

"Bella, why are you saying that?" Edward looked at me with concerned eyes. "Of course you're not crazy."

The nurse called a doctor. The two of them wheeled in a wheelchair and began to pick me up when I kicked my legs out. "Stop!" I begged them but they wouldn't bulge. "Please!"

I looked back at Tanya who had tears rolling down her face rapidly. She looked back at me with the same pained expression as she mouthed, "thank you".

"Edward!" I called out. "Edward you can't let them do this!"

"Do what? Bella please talk to me." he begged. He knelled down beside me and grasped my hand but the doctors started pushing me away.

"Edward! Go to Tanya!" Was the last thing I said before a needle was injected in my arm. I felt drowsy as my eyelid's betrayed me and shut automatically.

I drifted to sleep when someone needed me. And now, there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**So, it's a bad sad, we're sorry.  
How do you feel about Tanya waking up and re-entering Edward's life?  
Review please, we'd like to hear your thoughts.  
Merry Christmas again everyone and a Happy New Year. :D**


	8. KissMyFace,YourWarmEmbrace

**Thanks for the reviews guys. We haven't got a chance to respond to you- we're sorry about that.  
Happy New Year! 2OO9! Woo! Is anyone excited?  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
P.S- We're still looking for a beta.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O8: **_Kiss My Face, Your Warm Embrace_

* * *

It was Jacob who had come to get me after that incident with the doctors that night. When he first walked into the room he was taken a back by my furious behaviour. I screamed and kicked at the nurses but I was too late.

Tanya was gone and I hadn't seen her spirit since.

"Her unfinished business was taken care of." Alice told me when she came to visit my dorm that day. "She's gone to a better place."

I was still unsure of what her unfinished business was and Alice assured it had to do with me.

"She just needed a closure with Edward." she told me during the same conversation. I remained silent the entire time.

I guess you could say that was all Tanya wanted taken care of. To help Edward move on without any heartbreaks or blames. She did a good thing.

But that didn't mean Edward moved on. Alice let me know about his progress since that day. He ran into Tanya's room without knowing what was going on. As soon as he came in, she was a goner. Just like that.

He was completely furious but, he didn't shed a tear. He was very brave and strong. Just like she wanted him to be. He spent days in his room lying on his mattress, blasting music from his speakers.

He became distant. No one blamed him though.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me, peaking his head through my door. I looked up from my position on my bed and gave him a slight nod. He smiled at me and came in holding out his hand for me to take.

I hesitantly took it into my own as he helped me on my feet. I walked beside him outside of our dorm and to the main building.

"You don't have to do this."

He was looking straight ahead not bothering to see the desperation in my eyes. "You're right but I need to. It's the doctors orders not mine."

This was completely ridiculous. Ever since they released me from the hospital- after my little emotional and physical breakdown- the doctors wanted me to have therapy sessions with our school's social worker. They contacted her and everything so it was impossible to get out of it.

Though one time, I didn't go. Since then, Jacob's been taking me every Tuesday's and Thursday's. Just when I thought I would never be needing to see therapists again.

"Relax Bella, they just want to help you." Jacob rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. I looked up at him rolling my eyes.

"It's not the first time." I mumbled. "They think I'm crazy."

"Bella," his tone was relaxed. "you're not crazy."

"No one will believe that."

"Look, what happened at the hospital..." he was struggling for what to say. But I cut in shortly.

"Proved how much of a freak I am." I finished for him. Jacob didn't know about my being a mediator. Yet. As roommates, we became closer. He was like my best friend. He was always there for me.

"You're not a freak." he stated. "They're just idiots if they don't believe you." I gasped out loud. "What?" he asked, not looking at me.

"So, you believe me?" I breathed between gasps. He nodded.

"I do," he smiled down at me. "And I think that's pretty cool."

"That I can see and talk to ghosts?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yep." he popped the 'p'.

"It's not cool, trust me. People get hurt."

"I think you're inevitable." he argued with me in a playful tone.

"No I'm not." I denied. He smirked.

"Can we talk about this later? We're here." he opened the door for me and I gladly went in before he did. I knocked on the door that tagged "Ashburn".

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath. "I'll see you later Jake."

"Sure, sure. I'll be back to pick you up." I rolled my eyes at that. Of course.

"Ah, Bella." Helen Ashburn greeted me and then Jake. Jake waved before leaving. "Come in to my office."

I hesitated at first, taking a look at the medium sized squared room I spent most my time at. Usually my sessions would be an hour long. It was horrible. So ridiculous. So boring.

And here I am on a Thursday night repeating this routine. I do the talking, while she listens.

Yet no one believes me. So I try not to talk about my "problems"- so they call it.

* * *

The annoying ringing of my cell phone- Alice had bought me one for my birthday which was just a few days ago- kept going off in my pocket. I groaned and pulled it out before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Whoa, harsh there Bell. Are you okay?" Alice giggled on the other end of the line.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. What are you doing?" As if she didn't know that already.

"I just got back from Ashburn's office. Jake and I were ordering pizza, why?"

"Oh, did you order yet?"

"You tell me." I played with a piece of my hair waiting for Alice to respond.

"Nope," she answered after a few seconds. "Bring Jake to my place. We're having a movie night."

"I don't know if he'd want to-"

"Sure!" Jacob screamed from his room.

I stared back at where the sound came from. "Alice?"

"Oh I sent him a text." Alice laughed. "I love my phone."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be there I guess."

"Good. I'll be watching." she sang in her child like voice.

"I'm sure." I hung up the phone after when Jake came running out, pulling his shirt on.

"Let's go." he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"A bit eager, are we?" I was surprised I had the energy to muffle a giggle.

"I'm just really hungry." he laughed. Rolling my eyes, I slipped on my shoes and bolted out the door with Jake's hand still gripping my wrist.

I sighed. Boys and their food.

* * *

"Chick flicks?" Rosalie suggested when Alice asked the group what movies we should watch. I sat at the far corner in the small arm chair while the rest- not including Edward- sat around the plasma screen.

Emmett clapped his hands together literally beaming like a little boy. "Mean Girls is my fave! Bust it in pix!"

Alice blew a raspberry. "Call me pix one more time!" she challenged. She didn't like the name very much.

Emmett's grin grew from ear to ear. "Pix."

She glared and attempted to attack but Jasper held her down. Jake was rolling on the floor laughing. Rosalie bit her lip trying to fight back the giggles.

"Ooh, look at the pixie go!" Emmett's booming laughter shook the room. "Catch me if you can!"

"Emmett!" she shrieked. "You are the worst!"

"You're the worstest!" Emmett put on a serious yet humorous face. Alice couldn't hold in her playful anger. I continued to sit quiet, not bothering to pitch in comments.

My thoughts wandered off-allowing my eyes to stare at the white door in the dark hallway- to things about Edward. How was he doing? Was he okay? Did he want to see me? Was he afraid of me?

Did he know about me being a mediator? If so, did he ever want to see me again?

We hadn't spoken much since that day at the hospital. But my heart yearned to see him again. Sometimes he would attempt conversation but it never really went anywhere. We barely made eye contact, nothing. Not even in biology.

And it kinda hurt. But then again, that was my own fault. I shouldn't have made friends with him in the beginning. He was still at risk. I couldn't live with the guilt if he ever got hurt.

I still couldn't get over Charlie's incident.

Alice always told me to be strong. So did Helen and Jake. But those were just words with no meaning. I couldn't even trust myself. I don't know if I could.

I'd just have to wait and see.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the ground to meet his hazel eyes.

"Mhm?"

"What would you like to eat? Emmett, Rosalie and of course Jake are ordering. They're just looking at the menu." his eyes darted to the kitchen. I guess that's where they were.

"Uh, whatever you guys are getting." I half smiled. Alice looked at me with worried eyes.

"Sure. I'll go see how they're doing." he looked at me then to Alice who nodded at him.

Alice spoke the second he left the room.

"Go talk to him." she told me. "Go on."

"What makes you think-"

"I saw you attempting to go into his room." she whispered. "You were going to go to the washroom and pass by his door."

I didn't even know I wanted to do that. "Oh."

"He misses you too." she smiled. "I've seen it."

"How?"

"I just did." she almost interrupted my question.

"What am I suppose to say?" I could not just walk into his room going, "Hey, I know we haven't spoke in a while but you know I just wanted to make sure you're okay and that you're not scared of me. But it's totally fine if you are. So yeah, that's it. Bye." Not exactly smart to say.

Instead of the words I thought Alice would speak, she said something different. "What your heart is telling you."

"I don't understand."

"Bella, I know you like him." she smiled. "It's okay that you're not exactly a normal teenager. You are but you're just gifted."

"Alice I told you so many times, it's too dangerous."

"Love is a risk too Bella."

Alice was always so deep. "I don't love him." It was too soon for that. Maybe just a crush. Definitely not love.

She raised one eyebrow quickly then lifted it back down. "Just go talk to him before I drag you into his room myself. He's just in there listening to music like always."

"Fine." I mumbled. "But if anything, you're the one to blame."

"Whatever," she stuck out her tongue. "He's not angry with you. You should be fine."

I got up from the armchair and made my way to their hallway. I stopped in front of his door and tapped on it twice.

The calm melody of Clair de Lune came from the other side of his door. I smiled to myself just by hearing this. Clair de Lune was one of my favourites.

I wasn't nervous to see him. I saw him at school everyday and sometimes when I came over. It would be like any other day. Except this time, we'd actually talk.

The door flew open and he stood on the other side of it. His bronze locks hung over his forehead and his eyes. He had large bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

He had on a small smile and his voice seemed sad. "Hello." he greeted me.

"Hey." I replied with the same tone. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. How are you?" we stood at the door awkwardly.

"Good." I merely whispered when my voice cracked.

"Come in." he opened the door wider and gestured his hand for me to enter. I took slow steps as I looked around his room.

His walls were gold- something you didn't see everyday- and looked like any other dorm room. His whole right wall was covered with a large shelf of his CD collection. In the middle was a large stereo that remained off.

"You have quite a collection." I pointed to the shelf. He cupped his hand to the back of his neck as he smiled shyly.

"I cannot live without music. It's my number one priority."

"Wow."

"How about you? Any collections?"

"Um, just books." I said quietly. No one took me as the bookworm type of person.

"What's your favourite?" he was the first person who actually seemed interested in my dull, boring life.

"Wurthering Heights." I confessed. I wasn't ashamed.

"Ah, the classics."

"Mhm." I just nodded and sat at the edge of his bed, still looking around.

"Sorry it's a bit messy." he said when he noticed I was staring.

"Not at all." All there really was, was just a few clothes and CDs scattered on the floor and his unmade bed. "So how are you coping?"

"Better than before." he smiled proudly but his eyes were still not right. "I don't like to think about it much."

"So do you play?" I decided on changing the subject. I didn't want to make him feel so down again. He looked up from the ground to meet my eyes.

"Piano." he told me. "I have a grand one at home. I miss it." he chuckled.

"Do you compose your own music?"

He nodded. "I've composed a few pieces but I stopped playing for a while." his tone died down at the end. I frowned a little. His emotions were contagious.

"I see."

"How about you?"

Shaking my head I replied, "I'm handicap." I laughed but without humour.

"I'm sure you're not as bad as you think you are with instruments. Have you ever tried to play?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'd break it."

He laughed sincerely. This time with emotion. "You won't," he told me. "I'll teach you one day."

"If you want."

"I do."

And then it became quiet.

"Bella?" he broke the silence a few seconds later. I didn't look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question." he seemed hesitant.

"Shoot." I encouraged him. I didn't want him to be afraid to ask me anything.

"That day at the hospital... will you tell me how I stopped the van? How I was able to have a conversation with Tanya?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't ready to tell him. Now that everything between us was okay- that we were finally speaking- I didn't want to ruin this. Not now.

"I don't know how you stopped it," I shrugged. "You tell me."

"Bella please," he didn't buy it. "Please tell me."

"Edward I don't think right now is the right time. You must be really tired." My finger traced the purple circles under his eyes. But he shook his head and grabbed my hand but ever so lightly and entwined it with his.

He squeezed it gently then rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. "All I'm asking for is an explanation. I won't question it any further." by the sound of his tone, I trusted him.

"Will you promise me this won't change anything?"

"I always keep my promises Bella." that was the exact same phrase he had used the last time I asked him to promise me something.

"Tanya morphed into your body." I thought I'd make it long story short.

He stared blankly at the ground. "So it was Tanya who saved you? She just used my body?"

I nodded. "Basically."

"So..." he was definitely confused. "You saw Tanya? You were able to speak to her?"

"And others."

"Mediator." he whispered almost like it was meant to himself.

He guessed it correctly. "Are you afraid?" this time I was the one to squeeze his hand.

"No."

I was hoping he would be afraid so he'd stay away from me. I haven't seen many spirits lately especially that Dan kid who almost had me killed. But I had a feeling he'd be back soon.

"I'm a danger to you Edward."

"I don't care." he spoke the truth. "I don't care." he repeated but with his voice raised a bit.

"You should!" I hissed. "You can't be around me."

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?"

"Remember when I told you I always keep my promises?"

I nodded.

"I broke one."

I gasped realizing which one would be more likely to be broken. "Edward, you promised."

"This is a promise I can't keep." His thumb began to rub circles on the back of my hand again. I didn't have tears streaming down my face but it felt as if they did.

I had so many mixed emotions that I didn't know which one I was truly feeling.

"I've fallen for you Bella."

"You promised." I whispered. "You promised me."

"Are you angry with me?" his hand pulled away but I reached out for it again.

"No."

"Tell me what you're thinking please."

"If what I'm about to do is going to be the biggest mistake I've ever made." I merely whispered. A single tear escaped my eye and Edward caught it with his free hand. His hand cupped on my cheek as he wiped it away.

Before he said anything, I leaned in and he immediately knew what I wanted. He pressed his lips to mine softly, not parting our mouths.

We held each other like that for what seemed like forever until I backed away.

It was a small kiss but one that made me so dizzy I almost fell off the bed. It was filled with so much passion and things I couldn't even describe. Like magic.

He leaned his forehead to mine as I closed my eyes taking in the moment. This was definitely a mistake but one I did not regret. I smiled against his lips and pulled him in for another. This time, our tongues entwined and the kiss was more urgent but still sweet enough to explain all the emotions the both of us were feeling.

He pulled away all too soon and rested his forehead on mine again. "Tell me what you're thinking now."

"I'm breaking all the rules." I smiled.

"We can help each other out Bella. I can promise you that. I won't ever let anything happen to you." my heart beat accelerated as I looked into his deep emerald eyes. They were filled with honesty and lust.

I smiled back as he smiled his famous crooked smile that I loved.

Edward was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
We had an alternate option for this chapter but decided to just have Tanya out of the picture.  
Review please! :)**


	9. TheColourOfYourEyes,RunDeepThroughMe

**Thanks for the reviews! :) This is just a short update, we won't be able to update immediately due to the business of this month... exams! :O but we'll try out best. Anyway, enjoy!  
P.S- we're sorry if there is any grammar errors, they'll be fixed as soon as our soon-to-be beta (hopefully) responds! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O9: **_The Colour Of Your Eyes, Run Deep Through Me_

* * *

"So why did you move here?" Edward was bombarding me with questions as we layed onto his comfortable mattress. We had spent hours enjoying each other's company since the sort of intense conversation we had. I didn't mind at all. I got up from my position and sat cross-legged in front of him. He did the same and our knees were touching leaving no space between us.

"My parents divorced when I was five and Alice was four. We were both seperated since then. My mother took Alice with her," my heart ached at the reason behind why. Edward's eyes remained fixed onto mine but I looked away. "and I stayed with my dad Charlie." I said the last sentence a bit faster. I wasn't sure if Edward caught that or not.

Apparently he was a good listener when he asked, "what happened?"

"It's kind of confusing." And this was a touchy subject but I never wanted him to feel like he was intruding.

"I think I can catch up." I could see the corner of his mouth lift up into that adoring crooked smile of his. I continued to look down at his dark blue comforter afraid that if he saw the pain in my eyes, he'd blame himself.

"Well, I being a mediator and all... I didn't know how to keep it to myself back then. I mean, I was five when I had my first encounter. And I was scared. So I ran to my parents complaining and telling them everything. They didn't believe me but I didn't stop trying to convince them. It went on like that for weeks until they thought enough was enough," I shrugged like it was no big deal but really it made me weak to my knees just thinking about it. Edward's hand rested on my knee and I looked down at the sudden cold contact. His hand jerked away when he realized what my response was but instead, I pulled it back and held it in my own still keeping my eyes glued to beneath me. "I didn't know what was going on at first. I kept blaming myself every day and night because of what happened but Charlie assured me it wasn't because of Alice or I. It was because they weren't in love anymore." I chocked out the last words. Love was a feeling so strong and so powerful yet a promise of eternity was broken between them. Ever since Charlie had told me that, I was afraid of being in love. Afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to keep my promises or vice versa.

My head was suddenly being tilted back up to meet Edward's eyes. His emerald orbs were warm. "Bella," he whispered. "It's not your fault. Your parents do love eachother, they just had a few complications. I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself again. Do you promise?"

"I promise." I half smiled. I was glad someone out there actually cared about me. It was nice to know I could have someone trustworthy by my side.

"Good." he kissed my forehead and the part he had come in contact with burned me to pieces I felt the need to flip off the bed.

I smiled back at him after letting out a big yawn. I hadn't realized that the sun had already set and it was nearly 10:30PM. Edward saw that I was looking at the time when he said, "You should probably get some rest now."

"I'm not tired." I yawned again.

"That's why you're yawning, right?" he raised one eye brow and I felt myself blushing in guilt. He shook his head at me and got up from the bed letting out a hand to help me.

I gladly took it and instead of my feet touching the ground, he pulled a bit harder than usual and swung me into his arms carrying me bridal style out the door. I groaned as I burried my head into his chest.

"Edward I'm capable of helping myself up to the ground. I have legs you know!"

"Don't be so stubborn Bella." Edward said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes and let him have his own way.

When we got to the door I could see that the four of them had fallen asleep. We decided on not waking them up. Edward finally put me down as I slipped on my shoes and he gladly let me walk out of his dorm without having to carry me. Though he held my hand but I was perfectly okay with it. Except for the charge that always ran through my hands and made my heart flutter it was just about ready to jump out of my chest. The way I blushed at the jolt was kind of embaressing. Edward would always make me discover new shades I never knew I could blush with just one little thing. I hope he knew how much he impacted on me.

We rode up the elevator in comfortable silence and when we arrived in front of my door he stopped in front of me so my back was pushed up against the door. His hands were on either side of me, trapping me. The moment I looked up to his eyes I had already loss track of my breathing. And at the very second, my knees started to shake as his lips pressed against mine ever so softly.

Just by being here next to me drove me insane.

The atmosphere felt as if it was being spun around. My head was beginning to spin as my cheeks burned up I was sure it was burning holes through his. His cold, pale hand rested on the back of my neck while sent chills down my spin.

When he pulled away I had to inhale deeply and as soon as I did that, I forgot how to exhale, how to breathe. He smiled against my lips when I realized it was in a pout. He kissed the corner of it swiftly and then backed his head away so there was more distance between us.

He chuckled his musical laugh. "Are you okay?"

It took me some time to register my thoughts as I just nodded, afraid I would say some things I would regret later on.

He laughed again. "Are you sure?"

I nodded then turned around to open the door forgetting to say anything back.

"Goodnight my beautiful." he whispered into my ear and at that, I opened the door as fast as I could and waved goodbye before anything else happened. The door behind me slammed quickly as I double locked it.

"Someone's a bit anxious." Jake laughed from the living room. I see his eyes were glued to his PS3 again.

My back slid against the door and I sat on the cold floor with my head in between my knees. My mind flew back to what had just happened. I couldn't believe I shut the door on Edward so quickly. And then I laughed. Out loud like the pathetic teenager I am.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm so pathetic." I shook my head laughing at myself.

"How?" Jake didn't pause his game. He continued pressing the buttons which I could hear from the door.

"No reason." I giggled.

"Something must have happened between you and Edward back at his dorm, huh?" I could hear the smile in his voice and I too felt myself smiling.

"We talked."

"Finally." he muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes. "About what?"

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" I said in a playful tone. Jake laughed.

"Ok, ok. I won't ask but whatever happened... just be careful Bells." Jake always looked out for me for some reason. He was always making sure I was safe and knew what I was doing. He was a great friend but sometimes was kind of fatherly protective.

But at his words, all the worries I had forgotten about hours ago came back to me like it had punched me in stomach. My smile disappeared and my expression I bet showed fear. What was I doing?

This was wrong. I couldn't let myself fall too deeply.

But it was too late for that. I think. I mean, Edward and I never really cleared up what we were. It just sort of happened and I wasn't sure if this was going where I thought it was.

The phone rang, alarming me from my thoughts. I ran to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Hey Bell!" Alice cheered from the other end of the line.

"Hi Alice?" It sounded like a question rather than a greeting.

"You and Edward! Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I saw it Bella! I saw it! I told you it would all work out!"

I had to literally hold the phone about an arms length away from my ear from her loud, girly squealing.

"Alice it's nothing too serious."

"Yet." she added.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone. I could feel her rolling her eyes at me. "Seriously."

"Bella open your door." I looked back at the door with a confused face. I walked over to it quickly and there stood a pixie with a hot pink handbag in one hand a pillow tucked under her other arm. I turned off the phone and tossed it on the sofa where Jake poorly caught it. He was way to into the game.

"I'm sleeping over!" she grinned.

"Oh joy!" I said with mock enthusiasm. She gave me a "oh-no-you-didn't" stare. I laughed and opened the door wider to let her in.

"Hey pix!" Jake called.

"Hey Jakey!" Alice replied back.

"What happened to 'stop calling me pix!'?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled.

"I decided that it's a cute nickname." she shrugged. Jake laughed.

"Staying for the night?"

"What does it look like to you?" Alice's face became serious and obvious. Jake smirked and turned off the ps3 so he was standing in front of her.

"Geeze pix! I didn't know you could be so vicious. Anyway I'm heading to Embry's."

"Don't we have classes tomorrow?" I cocked my head to the side trying to remember what tomorrow was.

"The seniors have to come in for this big test so everyone else gets a day off." Jake said before leaving. It was just Alice and I now.

She followed me back to my room where she threw her bag onto the ground and began making herself comfortable on the bed. It was nearly 11 when I glanced at my digital alarm clock. I sat beside her on the bed sitting cross legged. She took the remote from my nightstand and flipped on the T.V.

"So how late do you want to stay up?"

"I don't know if I want to stay up. I'm kind of flushed."

"Flushed about Edward?" she teased while poking me in the ribs.

"It'd be nice if you keep your mind set to something other than my love life Alice. That's kind of disturbing, don't you think?"

"Oh come on. I just wanted to know what happened between you two. I didn't see much."

"Still. I'd like my privacy thank you very much."

"Alright, alright. I won't snoop."

"Because you'll ask me like a normal human being." I emphasized the 'normal' part. Alice scoffed then ended up giggling.

"Like a normal person." she agreed. "Are you hungry?"

"We just had pizza."

"Right." this seemed like one of those awkward moments until Alice finally broke the silence.

"So are you guys dating?" she spilled. I knew she wanted to bring something up. The look on her face was as if she was dying.

I rolled my eyes at her as she grinned widely. "I'm not sure."

"What?" her eyes grew wide. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

I shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"We just kissed."

"Last time I checked you don't go around kissing friends like that. So stop lying and tell me the truth."

"Honestly we never spoke about it and can we please talk about this later?" I wanted to keep this off my mind because if it was stuck there, I wouldn't be able to sleep all night with all the guilt built inside of me.

"Fine," Alice read the desperation in my voice. "Shall I start our chick flick marathon?" she didn't even wait for my answer- seeming as if she already saw- because she stood up and popped in the first DVD. Then she took out a large stack of magazines, a purse full of make-up and nail polish followed by a few tubs of Ben&Jerry's, a box of chocolates and a box of kleenex. I shook my head at her.

"What?"

"Always prepared."

"Chick flicks are my soft spots." she fake sniffled. I only laughed.

"Isn't it every girls?"

"Apparently not yours."

* * *

"Bell are you still up?" a sleepy Alice asked. I couldn't help but crack a smile through the drousiness of my tired form.

"Mhm." I managed to get out. I was too exhausted for words.

"Tired?"

"Mhm."

"Same." Looks like Alice wasn't the only one who couldn't compose a sentence. She reached for the remote and turned off the T.V., and tucked herself beside me.

"Night."

I looked up at the ceiling with deep thoughts going through my mind. And I decided to bring it up.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" she yawned. It was only four in the morning, I'm sure she could manage to stay up for another five minutes.

"What's it like to be in love?"

"Amazing," I could hear the smile in her voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I told the truth. "So you love Jasper?"

"I do Bell. He understands me completely and he's always there for me. He calls me in the morning to be the first to greet me and calls me at night to be the last voice I hear. He's really caring and protective and sweet... I could go on forever."

I smiled to myself as Alice spoke. I was glad my sister found her soulmate in this bizarre, crowded world. She deserved the best and I was happy for her.

"When did you first tell him?" I wondered. She didn't mind that I brought this up.

"During the summer before he went to Texas. Oh my gosh Bell, it was the best night of my life. He took me to this beautiful place just outside of the city. There was a lot of land but totally quiet and peaceful and romantic that words can't even describe it! His dad owned a little boat so we climbed aboard and sailed on the ocean during the sunset. It was so absolutely amazing. The first time he said it, it was as if the world around us just froze and we were in the spotlight. I drowned myself with tears of joy that night." she sighed, remembering that day I assumed. I sighed as well but not for the same reason as her.

"Don't worry Bell, your time will come soon." she promised me and I wondered if that was a promise to be fullfilled. "I believe you and Edward will make it."

"I hope so too."

"No spirits have come to you Bell. I did a bit of research. Phoenix isn't that bad with death cases. You'll be alright here."

"Dan is still out there somewhere and I'm going to take as many cautions as I can to keep Edward safe."

"You really do care about him don't you?"

I nodded as the corner of my mouth pulled up into a smile. "Aw that's so adorable!" Alice squealed.

"But I'm not going to keep my hopes up. I don't even know if Edward sees me in that way."

"Don't be so foolish. Edward cares about you as much as you do. Actually, come to think of it, he cares a lot more about you then you do. I've seen the change in him. You bring out the best of him."

"You're wrong. I care about Edward more than anything in the world. More than he knows."

"Then I don't see why you don't believe you two are a thing now."

"I'm not sure you can call it a thing yet. We'll see soon though. I'll talk to him."

"So you're going to forget all this mediator bullpoop and finally go after what you deserve?" Alice sounded a bit hopeful but I didn't mind.

"Yeah actually, I am." I grinned in the dark. "I'm breaking all the rules, so I might as well enjoy this while I can."

"You know what sis?"

"What?"

"I'm rubbing off on you. It's totally clear that I'm so happy-go-lucky it's contagious. You've been brighter now-a-days since the first time I saw you. I'm proud."

"I am too." I agreed with her. Tomorrow, all the walls that have been built were going to be let loose. I didn't care about the danger anymore because with Alice, together we can fight the inevitable.

* * *

**You know what to do, just click and review away ! :)**

& Everyone check out Kate's story, "You Belong With Me" she wrote it all by herself :D  
It'd mean a lot to her if you did. That'd be so great.

Thanks guys and hopefully our next update will be soon.


	10. WasAlmostGone,YouBroughtMe2LifeAgain

**

* * *

**

So this chapter came out earlier than we expected. The only reasons why are because we'll be gone all weekend and before exams we wanted to leave you off with something (:  
We hope you enjoy this chapter. Special shoutouts to our readers & everyone who reviewed! Plus our amazing beta! Thanks so much guys.

* * *

**Chapter 1O: **_Was Almost Gone, You Brought Me to Life Again_

* * *

"Cut!" Ms. Dylan called from the middle of the theatre. Sighing for the hundredth time this morning I groaned in frustration with my script covering my fire truck red face.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered biting my lower lip. I was afraid to look at Ms. Dylan. To see the disappointment written all over her face.

Nothing was going right this morning. I couldn't get my lines down, I hardly got any sleep since Alice and I stayed up late and what was worse- besides the large bags Alice complained about- was the fact that only Edward and I received a wake up call his morning at seven. I was beyond tired. All I wanted to do was sleep in all day. I guess this is what they call showbiz.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she shook her head in disappointment. I could feel my heart beat pumping faster in nervousness. What was she going to say this time?

"What is going on today?"

Edward moved closer to me putting his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Even having Edward's presence didn't cheer me up.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. It might just be my lack of sleep." I admitted.

"There is no excuse to why you are functioning poorly," she breathed in and out. I guess that too was her soothing practice. "So, let's forget about today and I want you to go to your dorm and have the rest you desperately need. I will see you Sunday morning, same time and not a minute later." she pointed her finger towards me then gathered her items before leaving with one of her assistants.

I sat in the middle of the stage and put my head between my knees. I could hear Edward's low sigh and felt that he joined me.

"Is something wrong?" Never in my life had I been grateful to hear a calm, melodic voice rather than the screaming and groaning all morning. When I looked up, our eyes bore into each other's and then I sighed quickly looking away.

"Not really." I mumbled.

His finger rested underneath my chin before bringing my head up to face him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't think I want to do this musical anymore." It was true. I had been thinking about it all morning. I wasn't the Hollywood type and I definitely wasn't one for acting. I always messed up my lines and I could barely remember the easy ones. I was so clumsy that I always tripped over little things and dancing was required in this musical. Not such a good thing for someone who was poorly coordinated.

"Why not?" he frowned. "If it's because of Ms. Dylan I would gladly have a conversation with her for you. It was wrong of her to be raising her voice at you like that, I have to agree. I didn't like it at all. No one should ever speak to you like that."

"No it's not because of her. I can't get anything right. I'm hopeless."

He shook his head in disagreement. "You're not hopeless Bella; you're nothing near to being hopeless. And I'm sure you will get the hang of it. We can always get together and go over lines if you'd like." he offered but I couldn't accept it. I had a feeling he'd just be wasting his time.

"Thank you but I think I'm going to stick with my decision."

His lips appeared in a small pout. It was hard to not look into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Who's going to be my Gabriella?" he held onto my hand and made soothing circles with his thumb. "This production won't mean anything without you."

"Acting isn't exactly the path I should take. Even you have to admit that Edward."

"I believe if you try, it will. Don't doubt yourself Bella. You're inspiring." Of course he would think so. Friends are supposed to tell each other the good things they like to hear even if it wasn't the truth.

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't want to do this Edward." I looked around at the five hundred seats in front of me. The stage lights still remained lit and I imagined myself in front of a large crowd singing, dancing and talking on this stage but nothing could come to mind. I couldn't see myself up here. Maybe behind all of this, being the screen writer. I loved reading so why not give writing a try?

"If that's what you want Bella then I won't argue with that." Edward smiled at me and it grew bigger as I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks the moment I pulled away.

Last night when I told myself these walls were going to fall back down and that I would speak to him about it right away, I backed out. I couldn't do it.

What if I took this all as a misunderstanding? I didn't want to embarrass myself like that. It would be humiliating. I would be the joke of the year and that wasn't something I called for. I was confused, was this all just a miscommunication? What if he only liked me as a friend or like the sister he never had?

"Is there anything else that's been bugging you? You don't look relieved." He was a good reader and I think he knew that judging by the way he looked at me when I looked up at him.

I shrugged. "No that's it. I think. Yup, that's it."

"You're a terrible liar, I hope you're aware of that." he chuckled.

I've heard that before. "Anything else you'd like to point out?"

"You smell like strawberries and freesias," he told me. "And your hair looks different today." he cocked his head to the side in thought.

I looked down at my shoes and played with a piece of my shoelace. How would anyone even notice that?

"Alice straightened it," I said quietly. "And that's my shampoo."

"Well I think its nice." he smiled that flawless smile of his. His green eyes sparkled with honesty.

I thought of something to say in return. I couldn't just let him be the one bombarding me with all these kind comments I always disagreed to. I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent that always grew onto me. Each day it became sweeter and I couldn't get enough of it.

"You smell nice to. What kind of cologne are you wearing?" I blurted out. Soon regretting it when he cracked a smile. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I actually don't wear cologne." Well that was embarrassing.

"Oh."

"Well let's get you back to your dorm. You look awfully tired." he stood up and then held a hand for me to grab onto. I gladly took it and when I got up he never let go. So we walked out of the building hand-in-hand. And of course, people were staring.

My back pocket suddenly began vibrating and I stopped in the middle of the pavement realizing it was my phone. I let go of Edward's hand and retrieved the phone flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella don't go back to your dorm!" Alice said all too quickly.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow then lifted it down realizing she couldn't see it. Unless she was keeping tabs right now.

"Jake's got a chick over," she giggled. "I'm keeping tabs on them. He's making such a fool of himself!"

"Gee, you're nice. I hope you're not doing the same to me."

"Of course not. Why don't you come over?"

"Well I can't go back to my dorm-" Edward raised an eyebrow but I shook my head indicating it was nothing. "So I guess I'll see you in a few." we said goodbye and hung up.

"Alice wants me to come over." I summarized for him.

He smiled and reached for my hand again, entwining it with his. "She'll probably steal you away from me," he frowned, "and take you shopping with Rosalie."

"I won't let her-" I thought about saying something sweet back to him but I figured I should just ignore his act and pretend it was just in a friendly way. "I just want to sleep."

"Your wish is my command." he laughed and I did too.

* * *

"Nope." I shook my head even harder when Alice literally got down on her knees and entwined her hands together looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why not Bella? Today's suppose to be a fun day and all you want to do is sleep?"

"Alice I'm kind of tired."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Fine but tomorrow you're definitely coming with us to the salon. No excuses." she warned before leaving her dorm with Rose and Jasper. They were going to meet Emmett down at his jeep.

"Is Alice really that much of a shopaholic as they say?"

"I've just gotten to know her recently actually the same day I met you. Apparently from Jasper, she's much more than a shopaholic."

"I wonder where she gets all this money from," we walked down the hall. "Renee only gave me about five hundred for my necessities."

"Could be her savings?"

I was about to walk into Alice's room when he stopped me. I turned around to see an amused expression on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed?"

"Would you like to join me in my room?" Normally I would absolutely disagree but I trusted Edward enough to know he wouldn't dare try anything with me.

I nodded and he opened the door across Alice's revealing the royal-like bedroom of his. I immediately walked to his bed and plopped down on the right side of it.

"Tired?"

"You have no idea."

"Make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee sounds good," I smiled. "I'll go make it myself."

He shook his head and let out a hand in front of me. "Nonsense. Just stay here I'll be right back."

I didn't want to argue with him. "Fine."

When he left, I laid myself down and traced patterns on the ceiling before I was interrupted by another long buzzing noise.

I flipped my phone open. It claimed I had one new text message from Alice.

_Are you official? -Alice._

I quickly typed back.

_I didn't speak to him, I chickened out._

Within the next twenty seconds, my phone buzzed again. Alice was a pro.

_Do it now Bella or I will!_

My eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

_No not right now. We'll talk about this later. _

And then my phone never buzzed. I looked back up at the ceiling noticing the tiny stars stuck on them. I squinted my eyes together to get more detail of what kind of stars they were exactly. They were a pale, pasty greenish white colour. It trailed along the end of the ceiling and I was curious to know what Edward used them for. My eyes followed the trail when I was interrupted by the weight being added onto the other side of the bed.

"Hello." Edward smiled back at me while handing me my coffee mug. I took a quick sip of it and placed it on the nightstand.

"Hey, what are those?" I pointed up at the shapes.

He chuckled silently and then got up from the bed and over to the windows. He closed the blinds and covered up any source of light coming through his room. At first I was afraid of what he was doing but when I looked back up I realized the stars were glow in the dark.

"Pretty." I commented, still looking up.

"It's extremely childish to have those up on my ceiling," he laughed his musical laugh. "But they remind me of the good old days when we were just five years old. We could do whatever we wanted, scribble on the walls, play in the sand boxes and get away with anything. It was also something Tanya and I shared. Her parents use to get into arguments so she would come over usually in the daylight and we would find a place to escape. She wanted to have a night out under the stars but since it was broad daylight, we went into my basement and pulled out my old stars and get Carlisle to put them up on the ceiling. We would always set up a tent and turn off all the lights pretending we were camping out in the stars." he was smiling sincerely by the end. I felt like I needed to cry, not wanted to but needed to. His best friend was taken away from him and all he ever thought about were the memories they shared. It wasn't wrong but it's like they always brought him down every time.

"That's really sweet. And it's not childish at all. I think it's fairly cute that you still have some childness stuck on you."

"You know, they remind me just like your eyes. Though the way your eyes shine put these stars to shame and the ones at night." My heart felt as if it had dropped to my stomach. The unexplained questions were growing on me every time Edward spoke or even looked at me.

"Edward?" I felt confident enough to ask him since we were in the dark and he couldn't see my worried expression. I felt his hand move to the top of my head and then grab onto a piece of my hair, playing around with it.

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Ah, I believe so. Alice called me while I was in the kitchen, I forgot. She mentioned you have to speak to me about something?"

Remind me to give Alice a little talk the next time I see her. "Oh well it's nothing too serious."

"What's on your mind?" he sounded concerned so I looked for his hand in the darkness and clutched it against my chest. "Your heart beats in pleasant rhythm." he told me. I smiled.

"That's how it is when I'm nervous." my voice became shaky and he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Don't be nervous to speak with me about something Bella," he reminded me. "I'll always be here for you."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about...us."

"I was thinking the same thing." I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt myself sigh in relief but not too much, he could have a different thought than I did.

"And...?" I didn't know how to ask him.

"What do you think about us?" he asked me. I bit my lip in thought.

"It'd be a risk," I told him truthfully. "A danger. But, I think I need to stop worrying about all the negatives. I just don't want to put you in a bad scenario."

"I don't think it would be a danger at all Bella. You won't be putting my life to risk, I can assure you. Don't worry about me. Worry about making what you think sounds right. Your happiness is worth more than anything. You deserve to smile everyday and not be regretting something you mistaken."

"So you want to..." I trailed off not knowing what I was saying.

Edward finished for me. "Be with you? I do Bella more than anything in the world. I don't care that you're a mediator. You will always be the beautiful girl with the sparkling brown eyes to me. The girl I look forward to seeing each morning when I wake up and at night in my dreams. You'll be the one I want to look out for. I don't want it to be vice versa. I can take care of myself. All I need is you."

It took me a lot of time to register that into my mind. I repeated his words over and over again until I was sure I could voice it myself. _All I need is you. _

"Edward?" I finally spoke after minutes of silence.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I hope you know what you got yourself into." I told him.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, putting his arm around my shoulders so his arm was my pillow. He found my lips and together we moved in synch. The dizzy feeling I always get after we pull away will never get old.

And finally, the walls fell down.

* * *

I woke up later on that evening to an empty bed. I frowned when I looked to my side seeing that Edward was gone. I sat up finding a note beside my pillow. I held it up and it read:

_I've gone out to get some groceries with Emmett and Jasper. The girls are out but don't worry I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. -E_

I set it back down and got up from his bed making my way to the kitchen to find something to eat. My stomach felt completely empty, I hadn't ate anything all day.

I found a box of Fruit Loops and decided breakfast in the evening it is. I poured it into a bowl along with milk and sat on the sofa surfing the channels of the T.V.

The doorbell rang and I set the bowl on the table, walking to the door. I opened it and on the other side stood Alice. She greeted me with a hug along with throwing in a few bags.

"Hey Bella!" I looked down at her and it wasn't the hazel eyes that stared back at me.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked her as I examined the baby blue shade.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, mom picked them out for me. She said blue fit me the best."

My eyebrows quirked together when I remember Edward saying the exact same thing when I noticed the change of colour in his eyes. I turned around when I heard a low, rough "boo". No one was there. I turned back to Alice to see that the hazel colour was back.

"That was weird." she stared at me with wide eyes. "What just happened?"

I gasped out loud. "Oh my gosh," I looked back at her with the same expression. "Alice does Edward wear glasses?"

She shook her head. "He told me he has 20/20 vision. Why?" her eyebrow raised.

"Someone morphed into your body," I explained. "You felt that right? You saw it?"

She nodded. "I'm not scared though but yes I felt it."

"Someone morphed into Edward's body to."

She gasped. "What colour were his eyes?"

"It was a golden colour."

"So..." she was confused.

"There's another spirit hanging around." I whispered in fear. My blood went cold. The room felt cold too.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunn.  
Review please! We'd really like to hear your thoughts (:  
We write, you review. It's the least you can do ;)  
Thanks again.**


	11. SomeThingsI'llNeverKnow

**Hey guys sorry for the really long wait we hope this makes up for the time :)  
Exams are finally over and done with, yay :) So we'll be getting back to this  
story. Thanks so much guys for the reviews & support :D**

P.S- Silver, we hope you don't mind but we've given you a break from beta-ing  
all of Kate's chapters so this one you didn't need to take care of. (:

* * *

**Chapter 11:** _Some Things I'll Never Know._

* * *

"Please tell me you're kidding." Alice cried. I could see the fear behind her hazel eyes and this told me I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Are you scared?" I asked her. She always told me she wasn't but I had a feeling she lied about it each time.

She shook her head stiffly once. I didn't buy it.

"Alice? The truth please."

She opened her mouth but was followed without a sound. She was hesitant I could tell. "Alice?" I asked again.

We were interrupted by Emmett who kicked the door open. I realized Alice left it unlocked and it wasn't fully closed. I could hear her sigh in relief as she turned around to greet Jasper. When she turned around again I looked at her once signaling our conversation wasn't over.

"Bonjour Senoritas!" Emmett yelled out as he set the bags on the counter.

"Emmett how many times have I told you that bonjour is French and not Mexican?" Edward shook his head at Emmett who shrugged and began saying the line again.

"Good evening sleeping beauty," Edward greeted me with a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

I looked at his eyes to make sure they were the real emeralds and not the gold that belonged to another body. Thankfully, they weren't.

"Yeah I just woke up a few minutes ago. What did you guys get?" I walked over to join Emmett, Jasper and Alice in the kitchen. I hopped onto the counter with the help of Edward. He leaned beside me.

"We're having Mexican." Jasper grinned.

"Senorita." Emmett sang and tossed a cookie in his hand.

"Emmett is that the only word you know?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Pourque Alice? Pourque?" he frowned dramatically as if he were crying.

"Idiot," Alice mumbled. "So did you call Rose?"

Emmett dropped the cookie, his eyes grew wide. "Aw man!"

"He forgot to pick Rose up." Jasper stated in a bored tone. I assumed he was always the one to explain.

"I forgot to pick Rose up!" Emmett ran out and shut the door with a loud thump. We could hear his foot steps in the hallway.

"Bella do you like Mexican?" Edward asked me.

My cheeks turned red. "I've never had Mexican."

"Really?" Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Where have you been living? Under a rock?" he chuckled.

"Mental hospitals." I cleared my throat. The room settled down in silence.

"Jasper do you have to be such an idiot?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't make it harder than it already is."

"Edward it's okay. Jasper didn't mean to."

"No it's not okay." he growled.

I looked at Jasper. He had the most horrified expression you could possible imagine. Alice was tucked under his arm looking at Edward with the same expression.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Bella." Jasper half smiled at me.

"It's okay Jasper. You never hurt me. I'm the one who told you." I put my arm around Edward and leaned closer to his ear. "It's okay Edward. He didn't do harm to me."

"I'm sorry Bella," he kissed my cheek. "I lost it," then he turned to Jasper. "Sorry. I apologize for being angry."

"It's no problem." Jasper responded.

"So now that our little breakdown is over," Alice's voice was still panicked. I wondered if it was because of this breakdown or our conversation before. "Let's get cooking!" she smiled. That was the Alice I knew.

I hopped down from the counter and took Edward's hand in mine. I helped them unload the bags and put aside everything we didn't need.

"We're making tacos, quesadillas, nachos, fries and salsa." Jasper told me.

"Why are there so many?"

"Emmett." Was all Edward needed to say.

"Alice and I will work on the quesadillas."

"And Bella and I will do the tacos and nachos." Edward led me to the stove where I sat up on the counter again beside it.

"So I guess Emmett and Rose would have to do the fries and salsa?"

"Yeah. Rose cooked the chicken this morning so she's bringing it over. All we need to do is cut up the vegetables and prepare the quesadillas."

"Let's go work in the living room." And with that, they picked up all the things they needed and left Edward and I in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked Edward when he took out a frying pan and set it on top of the stove.

"We need to fry the ground beef first." He told me. He went into the freezer and took out a package of ground beef I assumed it was.

"Oh."

"We're going to mix it with cut up peppers and onions. Can you do that while I do the beef?"

I've never cut peppers or onions in my life. "Sure." I told him and jumped off the counter.

He handed me a cutting board, a red pepper, onion and a knife. Then he went back to work. I decided it was best if I just cut beside him so if I needed his assistance he wouldn't be to far from the stove.

I laid the pepper on the cutting board and was about to chop it when he said, "You should probably was the pepper to freshen it."

"Oh. Right." I felt embarrassed as I walked to the sink and rinsed the pepper for a few seconds.

When I placed it back onto the board I wasn't sure how I was suppose to cut it. I have never cooked a meal for myself or watched someone do it. Not even on T.V. So like the clueless person I was, I stopped and stared at the pepper for a while mentally figuring out how you cut a pepper. And how did he want me to cut it? How big were the pieces suppose to be? I ruffled the back of my head with my eyebrows quirked together. Cutting a pepper seemed so complex.

"Having fun?" Edward chuckled beside me.

"Oh," I snapped out of my gaze. "Yeah I'm just uh… yeah I'll get right at it. Sorry."

"Take your time." There was amusement in his voice. I glanced over to the pan and watched as he stirred the beef around. Stirring was easy. Why did he have to give me the hard job?

I slowly lifted the knife off the counter and placed it on top of the pepper. I sliced a small portion of the pepper. It seemed pretty good to me so I continued chopping it. To my surprise, I was already enjoying this. Each piece seemed to come out so perfectly and I didn't even struggle to break it in half. Smiling, I fastened my pace. Wow, I thought to myself. This was pretty easy. Easier than it looked.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward's voice panicked me. I dropped the knife and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Am I doing something wrong?" I stuttered. My cheeks were already heating up with humiliation.

"You cut them into triangles," he chuckled picking up a piece. Huh they really were triangles. "Not that I'm complaining but do you know what you're doing Bella?"

"No," I groaned. "I'm so hopeless. I can't do anything right!" I let my head fall into my hands.

Edward embraced me into his arms as he calmed me down with rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Sh," he hushed. "You're not hopeless. You're learning and you're doing quite fine if you ask me. The triangles are perfect, very creative." He smiled.

"Really?" I beamed. "So I did okay?"

"You did wonderful." He kissed my forehead and I went back to work.

I was already finished with the peppers and I moved onto the onion. This time I washed it without Edward telling me to and I told myself I would not have another repeat of triangle shaped vegetables. I figured squares would work best.

I sliced the onion in half and began cutting it up into small pieces eventually making them into squares. My eyes began to water up after a few times I put the knife through and I couldn't understand why. Suddenly I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked at the onion frustratingly. Why was I crying?

I lifted the onion to see if there was anything on it. I had no problem with the pepper so maybe it was the onion. Or what if I was crying just because? I wasn't thinking of anything saddening. I haven't watched any romance films yet. Nothing happened to upset me so why were tears falling?

"Edward?" I looked up at him to find his expression blank.

"Bella why are you crying?" he looked at me then to the onion. He started laughing with that musical voice of his. Why was he laughing?

"Why are you laughing?" I cried. "It's not funny! Why am I in tears?"

"Onions produce chemicals inside. They're called enzymes. It stimulates your eyes' lachrymal glands so they release tears. Everyone tears when they cut onions it's perfectly normal. Don't be upset Bella."

"Oh," now I felt stupid. "Right. I knew that."

"How about you join Alice and Jasper in the family room," he told me with a smile. "I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. I didn't know if I was irritating him or what.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine it's okay." He kissed me on the lips quickly before I left.

"Onions?" was the first thing Jasper asked me when I sat down at the table.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Look at Alice." He chuckled. I looked and she had the same teary eyed expression.

The three of us laughed. "Who knew?" she shrugged.

"So how are things going with the taco filling?"

"Horrible!" I groaned. "I can't cut! I can't do anything. I'm so useless."

"Relax; it's your first time. You'll learn eventually." Alice had the wicked look in her eye. Then she winked at me.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Later." To which she replied. I took it she had a vision.

"Guess who?" the booming voice came from behind a door with three demanding knocks.

I ran to the door and slipped off the small rug on my way. I ended up falling head first onto the floor with a load thudding noise.

Jasper was the first to get to me. He sat me up as I groaned feeling the ache inside my head.

"What happened?" Edward ran to me the second he came to the doorway.

"I fell." I laughed off the pain and embarrassment.

"Hello? Anyone want to open the door?" Rosalie called from the other side.

Alice opened the door letting Emmett and Rosalie in.

"Fall down again Bella?" Emmett walked over me placing a dish on the table.

"Unfortunately, yes." I mumbled. I didn't have a smart comeback to that. Then I heard a laugh. When I looked around to see where it came from I realized it wasn't familiar. It wasn't anyone's in the room. "Hey Alice, can I talk to you?"

She nodded once. I turned to Edward who asked if I was okay for about the millionth time today.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be back." I tiptoed to kiss him on the lips swiftly.

"Don't be too long." He playfully frowned.

"Don't worry. I will." I teased and went into Alice's room. She followed after me and shut the door.

* * *

"That laugh. Did you see who it came from?" I flopped down on her bed.

"Whoever it was, they were too fast. All I saw was a blur."

"That makes no sense. You can always see when they're coming!"

"I'm sorry," she hid a part of her face. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"You weren't paying attention?" I repeated. "So what happens if I was cutting vegetables the moment they came? What happens if they took control of the knife?" I raised my voice a bit louder.

"But they didn't. They only tripped you." Her voice was silent.

"Only? So I didn't just slip on the rug like I thought I did? They tripped me?"

"What was I suppose to do? Reveal my secret to everyone the second I yell 'Bella watch out!'?"

"I'm not asking you to reveal it. You told me you were going to keep a close eye on them."

"And I was." She broke out.

"Was." I repeated.

"Bella I'm sorry!" she buried her face into her hands. "I'm trying so hard right now."

"Well what else are you looking out for?"

"Just a few things." Her voice was even quieter. It got me suspicious.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

"Stuff like what?" I yelled out. "Tell me!"

"Okay, I'm waiting for the announcement for Teen Vogue. I sent some of my designs in. They had a contest and I'm just so anxious to know who won." She admitted.

I was shocked. "So some contest is more important than having your own sisters back at a game we don't have control of?"

"No it's not more important. I've been keeping tabs Bella."

"It sure seems important."

"Why do you even care about what I'm looking out on? You can't always expect me to know things right away. My visions don't work that way. So why? Nothing happened tonight."

"Why?" I asked her with wide eyes. I couldn't believe she was asking. "Because you're all I have right now! That's why!" I yelled and left her room. I ran into Edward's and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I checked for any new messages. The tears were coming fast and I needed a distraction.

I had two voicemails. They were both regarding the spot I applied for at a local bookstore. The first was about the time I had to come in for training. They wanted me to train after the store closes so I'd have some books to put away and what not. I was scheduled for nine o'clock. I checked my watch. It was 8:50. The second was informing me of the first message and that if I didn't come in tonight they'd have to reconsider me. Shoot.

I wiped my tears and threw on my sweater. I rushed out of Edward's room only to find a table of blank expressions. They heard.

"I have to go." I told them.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward was at my side in a heartbeat.

"I have to go down to the bookstore for my training hours."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked me. I responded with a nod.

"I'll drive you there."

"No Edward. I want to go there myself."

"How are you going to get there?" Jasper asked.

"She can borrow my car." Rosalie offered. I threw her a smile.

She got up and tossed me the keys. "Just don't do anything to it." She warned me.

"I'll take care of it thanks." I shoved the keys into my pocket and slipped on my shoes. When I left the dorm, Edward followed me outside.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"If you say so." He sighed.

I stopped and turned around to face him. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and made sure he had eye contact with me.

"I'll be fine." I said slowly. "Go back in there and enjoy your Mexican night."

"Bella I really have no problem driving you." He insisted.

"Edward just go back please." I started walking when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He met with my lips and something about this kiss was so urgent; filled with fear.

"Call me when you get there." He told me before going back inside. I was surprised he wasn't so pushy today.

* * *

I found Rose's car after a few trips around the parking lots of our campus. It shouldn't have been difficult to spot the only super shiny red vehicle in parking lot C outside my building but for me it was and my excuse was because it was pitch dark outside.

I sat inside for a bit trying to clear my mind. My hands gripped tight on the steering wheel as I took calm breaths to soothe me. From the distance I spotted Jacob exiting the building and walking the opposite direction towards the gates. What was he doing walking outside by himself like this?

I jabbed the key into the ignition and drove to the sidewalk where he was walking. I rolled down the passenger window and leaned to right. "Jake!" I called.

"Bells?" he came closer. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I'm heading to work."

"Need a lift?"

"Naw, it's not that far." He looked up ahead.

"Come on. I insist. Get in."

"Fine." He opened the door and sat himself. "Nice ride."

"It's Rosalie's. I borrowed her car."

"Where's yours?"

"I sold it." It wasn't like I was going to get it shipped here. I didn't have money for that like Alice did.

We exited the gates on campus and were on the narrow road to get to the city. I was nervous about driving when it was dark outside especially through something creepy looking like the forest that surrounded us. Oh who was I kidding? I had a sixth sense. That should creep me out more than this.

What made me even more frightened was when Jake slowly turned his head to me, his eyes gold.

"Did you miss me?" it wasn't the husky voice that spoke to me.

* * *

**AlicePOV.**

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked after he tapped on the door three times. I was out of the real world for a while up until now ever since Bella fumed.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. He came and sat down beside me taking my hand into his. I leaned onto his shoulder for support. Jasper was always there for me and if he ever let go I wouldn't know what to do.

"Sisters always argue." He told me smiling down at me. I knew from the look in his eye, he was helping me out and not just saying that because it was a sad moment and that's what was needed to say.

"Bella and I never get into fights Jas. Not even little fits."

"You and Bella are both strong. You'll get over it I bet you'd be making up sooner than you think. So in the meantime just keep holding on. Don't ever let go of the rope."

I snuggled closer to him. "Jas, you always know what to say."

"Well I always tell the truth don't I?"

The truth. Every time that darn word comes up I get nervous. "And you always tell me the truth right?" That sentence had my heart beating incredibly fast that my breath couldn't catch up with it.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. I hated myself for not telling the truth. For weeks I have been debating about finally tell Jas about my secret. No one knew besides Bella. I wish I had the courage to tell him like she had when she told Edward. Even if she was a freak like she says she is, that didn't stop the two of them from being together. He's still with her so what have I got to lose?

Jasper. That's what I could lose. And it was difficult for me to take that risk.

"Good." he kissed the top of my head.

"Actually," I breathed. "There's something I have to say."

"What is it?"

"I-"And I couldn't finish that sentence. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into the sight of Bella and Jacob in a car with Dan and what I assumed was Belinda. I panicked.

"Bella!" I screamed running out of the room. I had tears running down my face and I didn't even care if my make-up was coming off. Not at a time like this. "Bella!"

"She's not here. What is it?" Edward asked. He looked frightened and that scared me; had me panicked even more.

"I know," I yelled. "We need to save her!"

"Save her?" Emmett stood up. "Where is she?"

I stopped again. I was getting another vision.

_"Jake!" Bella screamed in horror._

_"Bella?" Jake rubbed his forehead taking a look around as if he awoke from sleep. "Bella watch out!" he screamed._

"No!" I cried when the vision was over. "We're going to be too late!" I picked up a pair of running shoes and slipped them on not caring if I had it on the right foot or not.

"Alice!" the four of them called after me as I sped down the hallway.

I didn't bother waiting for the elevator or any of them. I nearly rolled down the staircase the way I was running. As soon as I ran out of the building I spotted my Porsche by the gates.

Edward caught up to me fast. "Alice would you please tell me what's going on?" he was scared. I couldn't even tell what hurt me the most. The fact that I had a feeling I was too late or the fact that Edward had no idea what was going on and already he was panicking.

"Bella's in trouble!" I got into the driver's seat and Edward slid in beside me.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "Where?"

"I don't know!" I cried as my car roared to life. I pushed on the pedal the second it turned on and raced my way out of campus and to the road.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he was angry but the way he raised his voice didn't help in this situation.

"Edward stop yelling at me please!" I cried over and over again.

"I'm sorry," his voice was low. "Where is she?"

I looked up ahead and the scene I spotted made my heart ache. Up ahead was Rose's car in terrible condition against a tree. As I sped up more I saw that Bella was struggling out of the door. Glass was broken all around her.

And then she stopped moving.

_Were we too late?_

* * *

**Uh-Oh.**  
**Tell us what you thought about the drama :)  
Next update should be soon since we don't have much to do.  
Thanks.  
-Sarah&Katee.**


	12. You'reAllIHaveWhenTheWorldComesDownOnMe

**Hello. I'm Kate's cousin Becca and I'm here to update for your two favourite authors :o) And to their beta: they wanted this chapter out by tonight and since their was no response they asked me to post this chapter up and they said thanks a lot anyways :) ... they've been gone all weekend for a wedding and won't be back until sometime this week. They wanted to leave you with a chapter so that's why I'm here :D And like they always say, ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **_You're All I Have, When The World Comes Down On Me_

* * *

**Alice POV.**

"Alice honey you have to eat something." Renee's fingertips appeared at the edge of my plate. With a little pleading force, she shoved the plate back towards me with a faint smile plastered on her face. It's been like that since the day she arrived here from Florida. I shook my head no and pushed the plate away from me again. I stared at the green vegetable I knew I wanted to eat but couldn't find the strength to.

Phil let out a low sigh beside her trying to ease the awkwardness of this moment. "Alice, what would you like to do today?" he said politely in conversation. My eyes shot up to meet the two pairs staring straight back at me. There were no sign of real happiness.

"I want to see Bella." That was about the most they could get out of me since the accident. I hardly slept, spoke, ate, and my voice apparently became slower and sadder. Everyone's noticed even me.

Renee cleared her throat across from me. In the corner of my eye I saw that she grabbed onto Phil's hand, entwining it with her own. The two exchanged looks of grief. They were getting tired of me not cooperating with them. The last they wanted was their second child to pay a visit to the hospital too.

"Sweetie, you heard what Dr. Cullen said,"_ Yes, I did hear it. I just didn't want to listen._ "We can't see Bella until tomorrow. She's just been through a couple of surgeries." Even her voice dimmed down and that was surprising for me. Renee was always so free spiritual. She always had a smile on her face, she always laughed and made me laugh too but this was no laughing matter. It's been a big change for us.

"If you want, we could do something to help distract us." Phil smiled weakly when I shot him an insignificant look. How could he want to do other activities when my sister was in the hospital, hardly living through tubes?

"Am I the only one who cares that Bella's in the hospital in poor condition? She needs us and we're letting her down. I know Bella well enough to know that she would be down there fighting for either of us, not caring what the doctor says." My tone became a bit higher filled with anger. I realized I stabbed the small wooden table with my fork, my hand still gripping onto the top as I took calm breaths. Phil and Renee looked taken a back with my actions. I never behaved like this at all in my life. Renee slowly moved her hand forward to touch mine but I had already seen it coming. My hand jerked away before she could even reach halfway. She froze, pulling her hand back.

"We do care, a lot Alice." Renee spoke the words slowly, afraid of what my next action would be.

"Apparently not," I was in no mood for another one of these conversations. We'd have an argument almost every night for the past three days. "Excuse me." I threw my serviette onto the table and pushed my chair back.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked me.

"Don't worry about it." I told them as I slipped on my flats and shut our room's door of the hotel closed.

Once I got into the elevator I pressed the G button all the way at the bottom of the list. Why Phil and Renee had to book a room so far up was seriously an issue. We were on the twenty-fifth floor and the elevator nearly stopped at every level there was. This had been the longest elevator ride I've been in, in my entire life. I stood all the way in the back corner as more people were loaded on.

I didn't have to stay with them but I chose to anyway. If I went back to the dorm, I'd just be worse for me because that was the last time I saw Bella without her bleeding and having broken bones and scars. So I took a few days off of school with the help of Renee so did Edward, he's been worse than anyone ever could be.

It hurt to look at him. He never answered my calls so I usually stopped by at the school to go to his dorm-where he stayed in all day-during the daylight. He never spoke to anyone. Not even Emmett or Jasper who I could already say, were his best friends. He was broken and nobody could fix that. I was lucky enough if he let me in and stay as long as I wanted. The first day, he didn't bother. He shut the door on my face but I never gave up. I looked out for him; he was already like a brother to me. He was part of our family and I never wanted to see him like this but, I had to. The both of us have been quiet for the past few days but only we could accept each other's company.

I made it down to the school after what seemed like forever. I parked my car in the visitor's parking and went up the elevator again to our dorm. After I knocked in a certain rhythm he came and answered it. It was required that I knock in a way so he knew who it was. Emmett and Jasper tried to get in but that never worked.

"Hello." I greeted the unfamiliar Edward who appeared on the other side of the door. His hair was even more disheveled and large purple circles appeared beneath his tedious green eyes. With an insensible nod, he opened the door wider to let me in. He didn't even acknowledge me back.

I sat down on my regular seat- the armchair right by the corner of our small family room area- leaned my head back, and kicked my feet up. The bright sunny afternoon reflected behind me. It didn't seem so sunny lately like it was suppose to be. I'd never thought I could go a day without being so… content. I wasn't even like this when I was sent to that disgusting, creepy mental hospital.

I watched Edward move gradually slower than usual to the sofa across from me, taking a seat. Automatically, he hung his head low and let out a sigh of frustration. He lifted that long pale hand of his and ran it through his hair. It was always like this in the beginning. We would sit there for minutes in silence until one of us eventually became even sick of it that we spoke up.

I guess this time the silence was becoming a habit that neither of us felt uncomfortable yet.

I never really understood why we were so downhill all the time. We basically just sat down collecting dust. Our families and friends were pushed away having less communication with each other and we eventually became useless to anything. We couldn't even take care of ourselves.

How could we though? Our parents expected us to do more when someone so important in our lives was badly injured. I mean, she was recovering well but that didn't mean we shouldn't care or give up our prayers for her to heal some more so that she could come back home with us.

"My father says Jacob's going into surgery tonight." He was the first to speak after a long period of time. My eyes shot up to meet his; they were still clouded with gray.

"That's good for him," I responded with the same tone. "I hope he'll be okay too."

He really seemed to have no care for Jacob. That much was clear when I heard the low growl he let out after what I said. I should have known to keep my mouth shut and to be honest; he was pretty scary when he was angry. I wonder if Bella felt the same.

"Sorry." I mumbled almost too quickly. He looked up at me, his eyes almost dancing with amusement in response to my petite frightened frame. At least I got him to crack a smile. Okay, it was tiny but come on; it was the best I got in days. I was even enjoying this.

"You smiled." I let him know in case he was too distracted to even realize he let out any sign of improvement. He only shook his head.

"My lips simply twitched." He said clearing his throat. I denied it. That was not a lip twitch.

"Sure it did."

He rolled his eyes. "Will you answer my question now?"

I froze. The question. I decided on playing dumbfounded. "What question?"

However, he was not one to fool. "You know which one."

"No I don't." Yet I continued to go along with it. He pinched the bridge of his nose. I noticed he did that often when he was puzzled or upset or angry. In this case, I would hope he wasn't angry because that meant those beasts would be unleashed behind his eyes. I was tiny, I never actually learnt self-defense. I had Jasper for that.

"How did you know Bella was in trouble?" he asked me this question frequently, almost once a day. This was a question I couldn't explain to Jasper when he had asked me. I couldn't even tell Rose the truth and Rose had always been one of my best friends since I moved here. She has told me everything there is to know about her and I returned the trust by telling her about me. Of course I failed to mention that I could see the future.

"Edward I told you, it's just this whole sibling thing," that was the best I could come up with. I hope we were gullible enough. "We can just tell when either of us is in danger."

What a sad, sad attempt. "Alice please, I'm extremely perplexed at the moment. We're in such an appalling circumstance and only you know what was going on. What did Bella say after your disagreement with her three nights ago?"

I really didn't want to let Edward down like I had done every time he brought this topic up. This was something I wanted Jasper to know about than anyone else and I didn't think Edward would be an exception just because he demanded for an explanation. I mean no offence or anything but Jasper should be the first to know. After all, we loved each other and I've been keeping this from him for a long time now. It was time he deserved to really know the truth.

He figured I wouldn't open my mouth so he relaxed onto the sofa, his eyes fixed on me waiting for me to spill.

"Edward, give me a few more minutes. I need to make a call." I got up and walked over to my room making sure the door was securely closed behind me. I pulled out my phone and pressed Jasper's speed dial number. One.

I was going to tell him. He needed to know sooner than later and the sooner the better, right? That meant I could tell Edward. I could help him out, it was the least I could do. But revealing my secret was something I wanted to keep on the DL. Now all promises were going to be broken.

"Hello?" One word out of his smooth voice was enough to help ease my nervousness.

"Hey Jas," I greeted him a bit more enthusiastically. "How are you?" I think I've used all of my energy for today just to greet him.

"I've been okay," the sound of his voice didn't convince me though. "How about you? I haven't seen you in a while."

I instantly frowned. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not Hun, is there something on your mind?" I really did miss Jasper. He was right when he said it's been a while. A while to me was like a decade and on most days, a century. I've been separated from him long enough to know how much I've been hurting.

"Well, remember how you constantly say we should tell the truth to each other, always? That, that's what makes a well-built relationship?" This was it Alice, I was going for it. I was going to let it out and not be ashamed. I had this gift for a reason. A reason I had no answers to either but one day hopefully I'd be able to explain every unreciprocated question there was.

"Yes, what is it Alice? Is there something you need to tell me?"

I nodded my head, forgetting I was talking to him on the phone. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he panicked.

I froze, receiving a vision. It all happened so fast, the atmosphere became black as I travelled through a telepathic way into my vision making it look surreal. I saw Bella, eyes closed then suddenly, her brown pools of bewilderment appeared staring up at the ceiling widely. She sat up right away letting out a blood curling scream.

"Alice?" he was worried now. "Alice, I'm sorry. Are you there? Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to go." I told him, forgetting to retort his question. "I'm sorry. Bye Jas." I hung up my phone and slid it into my pocket running out of my room.

"We have to go." I told Edward slipping on my shoes. He followed behind me, confusion struck his face but he never questioned me. He assumed it had to do with Bella, I could tell.

We ran down to my car throwing the doors open as soon as I unlocked them. We hopped in and I instantly jabbed my key into the ignition, backing out of the lot and back onto the road. This time I took a different path to the hospital, one that was much faster and because I didn't want to pass by the scene of the accident. It'd bring back too many horrific flashbacks.

"We're seeing Bella." By the sound of his tone, he wasn't sure if it should be a question or a statement. I couldn't even tell how he wanted to imply it. Part of it sounded like a demand, a question and a proclamation. I guess it was all three.

"She's awake," I simply answered. I saw that he wanted to smile because of joy but he held back. "It's okay to be happy Edward. She's alive and she's healthy."

"How can I possibly let out any sign of bliss when Bella has the opposite emotion? If she's in pain, I'll join with her. I won't ever let her go through this single-handedly."

I let out a soft sigh at Edward. He was too caring for Bella. All he ever thought about was Bella, he always put Bella first and at this rate, he should be looking after himself. He was unstable, shattered and I wasn't sure how Bella would react to that. If I saw that he was a completely dissimilar being, Bella would pick that out too. That was if she was steady enough. I would hope so.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned left and stopped at the stoplight. This gave me the chance to finally meet his gaze. When I turned my head, he looked away not wanting to look into my eyes.

"What is it?" he stared out the window. The bright light reflected through the window, settling on his head. Bella was right when the sun really did bring out that odd bronze colour. She had once spoken about it in her dream.

"Why are you so protective of Bella?" Not that I complained. I thought it was rather sweet that he looked out for her so much more than he did for himself but that thought had bugged me for the past few days. He hadn't been her boyfriend for more than a month and already he had started showing signs of… devotion.

"To be honest, I'm almost positive about my feelings towards her. She's help me come out of my shell I've been in for the past year…" he trailed off not sure of what to say next or rather, how he'd express his feelings in words.

"That's okay Edward," I saw that he was beginning to frown at the mention of Bella. I tried to get into his head, by seeing a vision. The only response I got was something along the lines of "not her", and "leaving."

That's when I heard it. He leaned his head against the window, the sun still reflecting on his face. His eyes were squinting from the bright light; his lips appeared in a tight line. He was muttering to himself. Again, I picked out the exact same words. He was saying it too low, too fast for me to hear.

He needed his space so I decided on keeping my mouth shut. We arrived at the hospital not too long after. I parked my car; Edward hopped out before I even stopped. I got out and joined him as we walked together into the doors of the place that kept Bella breathing.

"Hello, I'm looking for Isabella Swan." Edward politely spoke to the nurse behind the desk. She punched in some numbers on the screen and looked back up at Edward.

"She's on the third floor, room 312." He nodded once at her before disappearing to the elevators.

I stood in the far back away from the doors and away from Edward when my eye twitched, one eye opening widely than the other. That's when I was receiving a vision. I closed my eyes staring blankly at the lit up button number 3 on the directory after I've seen what was going to happen. This couldn't be happening. Have we lost her?

"Edward," I breathed out in fret. He turned his torso to meet my anxious look.

"What is it?" he was concerned.

"I don't think it's a good idea to approach Bella too soon." I only said it for his own good. He was hurt enough and adding more weight on his shoulders wouldn't do any good.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he hissed under his breath. "Why shouldn't I see my Bella?" I didn't miss when he said "my Bella". The sound of his voice when he mentioned that made my heart ache, my head pound. I was positive my eyes were beginning to water as my mind concentrated on other things. Why was life so inflexible?

"There's something you need to know." I said each word like it was its own sentence. I was becoming angry. Angry that they would let something like this happen to her. I couldn't lose her. She was right when she told me she was all I had. She was all I had too, when things fell apart but now I wasn't sure if that was precise to say anymore.

The elevator door opened with a ding letting myself out with a slow pace. I knew the assigned room was just straight down the hallway, I've seen Edward and I walk into it and Edward wasn't looking too good.

I grasped his wrist, pulling him one space back. He blinked three times, taking in what I had just done. He was angry and I was pretty sure I was one of the reasons why. I felt bad enough.

"Alice," he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go in there." I made my voice sound as convincing as it could get but unfortunately, he thought I was out of my mind.

"I'm serious Edward. If you go in there…" but I was too late. He was stronger than I was. He pulled away from me and began walking almost superhumanly to Bella's room. I shook my head in distress not because of him but myself.

I walked the footsteps he took down the long hallway. It seemed to become dimmer each step I took as if the environment around me faded and disappeared so there was no way back.

I was shocked Edward stopped in front of the room when I came. He took one solid, agonized look at me before the both of us walked in.

She was worse than what I've seen of her that night. She was paler than usual; her brown hair seemed to have lost its colour so did her skin. Her lips were like a pale kind of pink and purple shadows occupied below her eyes. She looked much too fragile as if she'd fall apart with one single, light touch. Tubes connected to her body all over the place and her breathing was slow, not average.

Edward took one sharp breath as he approached her slowly. He was afraid to even touch her. She was so breakable at this point, we weren't sure of what to do, how we would draw near her.

He pulled the seat next to the desk in the far corner and set it right next to her bed. He sat down, letting his head hang low as he held onto her hand ever so lightly. He tenderly lifted her hand and kissed it gently, placing it back next to her. Never did he let go.

"Edward," Carlisle gasped when he entered the room. "You're early." He was in panic and I knew why.

"I wanted to see her," he simply explained as if it weren't obvious enough. "How is she doing?"

"She's still recovering. She's been sleeping all morning." He told him. I sat down on the other seat away from them. Carlisle turned to me looking worried.

"Hello Alice, how have you been?" he smiled slightly knowing what the answer would be.

"I've been managing."

"Your mother's worried about you," he was at my side, bending his knees so he could be at the same level as I was. "Have you gotten any rest lately?"

My answer was no and I let him know by shaking my head once.

"Bella's going to be fine. She was lucky to survive something like this with all the blood she's lost and the damage she gained. No one knows what happened. Do you know if Bella and Jacob were arguing that night? Or any other day?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," he shrugged it off, accepting my answer. He got up and stood by the door. "Edward, may I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Edward shot his father a small glare when he let go of Bella's hand. He rose up to kiss her forehead before joining his father in a small conference leaving my sister and I alone.

I took small steps towards her. At this angle, she looked completely different. She wasn't the Bella I saw just days ago anymore. Bruises traced the side of her face, stitches appeared on her arms, and she was delicate.

"Hello, Bella." I smiled lightly down at her. "It's me, Alice." Talking to her was something I've read in a book once. Apparently it helped the person and that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to help Bella as much as I could.

Another vision came to me, she was going to open her eyes in about thirty seconds and I prepared myself for that moment. I wasn't sure what would happen next.

I stared down at her as her eyes twitched. She blinked slowly, every ten seconds or so eventually they opened revealing her warm brown eyes. She lifted her head up gently as if it were in pain. She looked around the room.

"Where…am…I?" she forced the words out of her mouth ever so slowly. Had she forgotten how to speak too?

"Bella." I breathed in worry and in little joy. I was glad she was awake but half of me was miserable ever since that vision.

And then the words I had heard her speak through my vision became realistic as she parted her lips slowly letting out slow breaths.

"Who are you?" those words were enough to make myself seem fractured. The words repeated in my head as I began to lose conscious. Nothing in the world seemed significant to me anymore, everything seemed to be nonexistent.

I lost her. I lost Bella, my only sister. My best friend. She didn't remember me anymore.

* * *

**Send them your thoughts!  
I thought this chapter was great :) What did you think? :D  
-BECCA.**

**(Sarah&Kate will be back soon. Don't worry xD)**

**P.S- if you guys beat last chapters record... I believe it was somewhere between 23-26 by 3-5 reviews I'll update in two days. I have the 13th chapter.  
And if you go over 30 I'll update tomorrow night! **

**:)**


	13. It'sNeverSimple,NeverEasy

**Hey guys! We've got access to a computer :D  
Here's your update, we felt bad about leaving you with a cliffy so we asked Becca to send this to us right away.  
We know you guys are upset... or anxious... but honestly, would we leave you with an unhappy ending?  
She'll remember. Just give it some time ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **_It's Never Simple, Never Easy. Never A Clean Break, No One Here To Save Me_

* * *

_Who are you… who are you… who are you?_ My mouth parted making itself in the shape of an "O" as I backed away from an dazed Bella. Never did she take her broad eyes away from my gloomy hazel ones. I took baby steps back to the seat next to the door I had sat on previously. Her eyes fixed themselves as if she was glaring at me with puzzlement. I wondered what she was thinking; times like this I wish I was born with a gift for mind reading.

Was she as lost as I was? Did she know what was going on? Could she even remember me the slightest bit? I hung my head low just like Edward had done the past few days only I began to cry. He always held back his tears, so did I but this was enough to make me shatter.

The tears came fast and furious though I don't know what caused the anger to flow in me. Was it the fact that I had not been here with her the entire time? I should have been sitting here, watching her while she went through all this pain. I should have kept watch like she had asked me to. If I had done it, one simple task, she wouldn't be here in this position. I wouldn't be here, Edward wouldn't be here. We'd be back at our dorms having fun and dancing around not mopping around like now. It was my entire fault. I was angry with myself.

If I hadn't been so stupid, keeping a look out for more important things, I would have my sister back. She would remember me and she would be locked into Edward's protective arms smiling. Now she was living through tubes and medication. Neither of us could help her now.

"Bella." Edward walked in with a slight smile approaching her gently. I wanted to stop him and tell him to wait a while but I was too late like I always have been. She screamed repeatedly the second his finger brushed her cheek. His eyes became wide just like hers and mine, backing away from an outraged, frightened Bella.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed over and over again. She wanted to kick her legs but she was too weak to do so. She couldn't even move her head or her arms. She just continued to scream because that's all that she could do though it sounded a bit raspy. I've noticed her voice changed a little. Edward's eyebrows pulled together in puzzlement when he came to join me in the far corner from Bella's bed. Carlisle and a couple of nurses came rushing in as Bella persistently screamed. She never stopped.

The nurses were afraid to lay a hand on her. Her body started twitching as if she were being shocked. Sweat formed on the top of her forehead, still blaring.

"Edward, Bella I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," Carlisle looked at us with sad eyes. He understood our pain. "I'm sorry." He nodded once in sorrow then joined the nurses beside the bed.

I looked up at Edward who looked completely paler than before. His orbs dimmed again only this time, they were almost black to my eyes. My head turned to the direction where the team was standing. Four nurses held down Bella, two on either side of her as Carlisle pulled out a needle, poking it through her skin. Bella stopped screaming when Carlisle pulled it back out, her eyelids shutting slowly.

"Come on Edward," I sniveled tucking onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Let's go."

He didn't say one word. I was too frail to move or drive myself back home. I sat in the waiting area wiping the last of my tears. I was going to stay strong for Bella. Even if she couldn't remember me, I would not give up on hope. I was going to do anything to get my sister back so we could be a family again like the good old days. That's what she would want.

"Things are going to be okay." I whispered to Edward who was seated right next to me.

"I can't even embrace her," his tone was miserable. It was hard for me not to cry again but I restrained. "I can't talk to her. She doesn't even recognize who I am anymore."

"I feel the same way Edward but no matter what we need to stay strong for her. She needs us even if she doesn't know it. And we'll be there for her, right? Through every step of the way?"

"Will you tell me what really happened?"

I took a deep breath. "It was a spirit," I told him the truth but that was all I was going to tell him without actually revealing my secret. "Two to be exact. One morphed into Jake's body…" I trailed off. I didn't want to get into detail.

Instantly I knew what he was planning. The vision came to me all too soon.

"You can't leave her Edward," he stiffened beside me. I knew he was thinking how on earth I knew what he had decided on. "Don't do it." And then it hit me. That's what he meant by "leaving".

"It's the best method I can think of without her getting hurt once more." He spoke the words slowly. I kept shaking my head at him. The tears streamed all over again.

"What do you mean it's the best way? She needs you, you idiot!" I was outraged. I didn't care what I was calling him. He can't leave my sister.

"Alice what happens if I was the body they used to hurt Bella? I would never in my life want to be accused of harming her. It's for the better."

I couldn't believe it. "What happened to your strong feelings for her? Don't you love her?" That's when I realized I used the word love, when his lips appeared in a tight line, his eyes becoming lighter at the thought. I knew it.

"I do care for Bella that's why I have to leave. I want to be with her but right now, it doesn't seem like a possibility. They've already used Jacob. Who would be next? Me?"

"She. Needs. You." I said through my teeth. I could feel the anger building up inside me because my cheeks were burning up with irritation. My fists were clenched. How can he be so stupid?

His hand swept through his bronze locks letting out a sigh. "You have to understand me Alice. She barely remembers me. How could I stand around like this? I've lost her. She's not going to retain information so I won't be in her head."

"Don't give up Edward. Help her out then. Just don't leave." I was practically begging on my knees. I knew Bella well enough to know how significant Edward was to her and I wasn't going to let that go away.

"I'm a stranger to her." He almost hissed with exasperation.

"No Edward. You're her companion."

He didn't respond.

"It's not over yet Edward and it will never be. She just needs some assistance. Give it a few weeks; she'll be remembering everything all over again." I wasn't positive but I believed it could happen. Bella was a strong girl. She'd fight through this. We'd all fight with her.

Again, no reply. I shook my head and mentally slapped myself in the face and Edward too. I wanted to hurt that boy for even thinking of such a thing. Bella would never leave him if this situation was vice versa.

"Okay you know what, do what you want but ask yourself, would Bella do the same for you?" I tried to say this so that it was enough to get through his head but it ended up sounding like a hiss. I looked him straight in the eye hoping he would get the message before leaving to find Carlisle.

I didn't look back to see if he had gone. I would figure that out later. I would hope Edward was as smart as I expected him to be, maybe more to make the right decision. That he would stay for Bella.

I found Carlisle at the front desk chatting with one of the other doctor's. I waited behind the two when Carlisle noticed I was there. He cleared his throat, the other doctor looked back to see that I was standing there. He smiled down at me before walking the other way.

"Hello Alice." He looked at me like I was the fragile one.

"Is she going to be okay?" my voice was shattering. I could almost feel myself breaking into pieces too. Carlisle let out a sigh and rubbed his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, she's just going into shock. She'll be fine. Give it a few weeks. We're going to do everything we can." He promised me.

"But the screaming… why is she like that?" Flashbacks of Bella opening her eyes letting out shrieking noises clouded my mind. I shuddered at the memory. It hurt to see her like this.

"I know you've figured out about her memory loss… she's been waking up like that every now and then. Bella doesn't remember a thing about the accident. I've asked her when I've gotten the chance to. What we're assuming is that parts of the accident are coming back to her mind. That's the simplest way I could put it for you."

"Wait. So will she ever remember me again?"

He didn't nod nor did he shake his head. "Her memory loss isn't permanent. We've done some x-rays on her and likewise, she will remember it's just going to take a while."

"So it's just like the accidents. It'll come to her mind?" I had my fingers crossed secretly.

"I'll let you know when we come across further information okay?" he didn't want to give me all the details but he should be. I was related to her. "In the meantime, do what you wish to do. If you want to stay then by all means."

"Is it okay for me to go in there again?"

He nodded. "She's gone to sleep but she'll be waking up in a couple of hours. Because you're family, you may stay overnight if you'd like."

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled at him.

"It's no problem Alice. We're doing the best we can. She's like family to me as well because of Edward. It hurts to look at her too."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Hopefully it turns out well."

"It will," he smiled at me truthfully. "Now get some rest please Alice." He pointed underneath his eye to let me know the purple shadows were visible. I nodded and turned around again heading back to Bella's room.

* * *

I passed by the waiting room and Edward was gone. I stopped to look around to see if I could catch him, if he was still in the building but nothing. He left. How could he?

I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my jeans and quickly called Emmett. Jasper wasn't an option for me right now. I couldn't find the strength to speak to him. Every time I tried to, I was always interrupted.

Emmett was the one I called. He picked up after several rings. I guess he was too busy with Rose. I smirked.

"Hey Alice," Emmett was always the more encouraging, entertaining one out of our group of friends. Even if there were times like this he was always the one to bring us back up. He had so much courage built in him that he could never be as sad as we were. Sure he'd feel terrible but since he was the supporting one, he couldn't show us that much if he were to convince us that everything was going to be just fine. "What's up?"

"Edward's leaving." Was the first thing I said.

"What?" confusion struck his voice. "What do you mean leaving?"

"He's going back to the dorm to pack," I've seen. "Don't ask how I know just…could you stop him please?"

"Sure thing," I could already hear him panting. I assumed he was already running down to Edward's building. "How's Bella?" he asked on his way.

"Not too good. I'll explain later. Go stop him." I ordered.

"I'm on it. Bye." I was in Bella's room by the time our conversation ended and was seated at the same chair as earlier.

I flipped the phone closed and held it into my small hand watching the front screen as the clock changed numbers each minute.

Things were much too difficult for me to handle now. But like I said, I'd find the power to gain my strength for Bella even if the situation became worse. If she couldn't remember me then I'd help her gain the memory. Carlisle said it wasn't permanent so it couldn't be that bad, right? It would just take a while and patience was what I needed to begin with. Bella will be herself in no time. It was a desperate hope, but it was still hope.

The shrill ring of my cell phone alarmed me from my gaze. The word "mom" appeared on the screen. I flipped it back open and put the black phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Alice," Renee sounded relief. I could hear her whispering to Phil hearing him let out a sigh of distress. "Honey, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Bella." My voice faded from light to sad again.

"Is she alright?" her voice began to crack as if she were beginning to cry.

"She can't remember me mom," I sniffed into the phone. "She's lost her memory."

That was when Renee joined me. Her sobs broke from silence to loud, uttering ones. Phil was shushing her in the background. I closed my eyes forcing back the tears that yearned to come out. I didn't want to betray my promise.

"Why?" Renee cried. "Why?!" she yelled into the phone muttering unpleasant words. I never knew Renee had enough to curse out loud. This was the first time I've ever experienced her like this.

"Mom? I'm going to go now okay?" Before the tears started streaming. "Everything's going to be just fine I promise. Carlisle told me and I believe him. You should too. They're going to help her."

"I'll stop by later on," I could tell she needed all the rest she could get. "Okay?"

"Just get some rest. Bella's fine and I'll be here. Besides, it may not be a good idea to have a lot of people see her until a few days. She'd be confused." I shuddered as the image of Bella came to mind. It was the exact memory from when she woke up screaming. I couldn't bear to see another repeat of that. But something was off...

"If that's what's best for her… then it'll be done. Watch out for her, will you?" her voice wasn't strong enough. She was weak and it hurt to see her like that too. "I love you. Bye."

"Bye mom. Love you too." I hung up the phone and looked up at Bella. She was still asleep and I wondered when she'd be awake again. I took this chance to talk to her again. Maybe that would help her gain at least some memory.

I pushed the chair and took a seat right next to her bed like Edward had done earlier. I took another glance at her. She still looked the same as earlier nothing has changed. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"Hey Bella," I tried to sound more like myself. "It's Alice, your little sis. Well I'm not that young compared to you. Just by a year but sometimes I seem like the more responsible one," I giggled. "It's Tuesday evening. It's been really bright outside now-a-days, a really good time to hit the beach. You know, to get yourself a tan? Ha-ha just kidding. You're fine the way you are though I do recommend a tan but you know who has to listen to me?" I giggled to myself again my eyes concentrated on her face hoping to see her move but there was no response. "It's been days since I've last seen you…I'm not going to get to the sad parts but things pretty much changed since then. Not everyone's themselves. Phil and Renee are doing okay up until now but I hope they're going to be fine. I told them to stay strong for you. I told everyone too," I sighed leaning back onto my chair, eyes closed. I knew she couldn't exactly hear my words but it couldn't hurt to try to talk to her, "And they've been managing. Even myself but… I keep telling myself you'd come back and it's just so hard for me. I'm trying to stay tough just for the sake of everything and to show everyone how brave and patient I am for you but I don't even know if I could hide all those feelings inside me anymore. I miss you so much Bella. I'm tearing apart day after day with the fault on me. And Edward… he misses you so much too Bella. More than you could possibly imagine. You know, I've never really spoken about this but I've been seeing visions of him on the school's piano. He'd go there sometimes during the night and play. I haven't got the chance to hear him but I bet he plays wonderfully. Maybe you could hear him someday I'd bet he'd be amazing. If you ask me, he's the weak one in the situation. He's been walking around like a lost soul without you it hurts all of us to see him like that. He's been ditching school too. I hope you'd be able to remember him. He's been making some tough decisions, wondering when you'll ever be able to recognize him," tears began flowing down my cheeks, my eyes betraying the promises I've made. I stopped talking and ran out of her room, into the hallway where patients in wheelchairs strolled around.

I went back to the waiting room hoping to find Edward. That maybe I'd been wrong when I said he left. That maybe he just went to get a drink or something to eat. But he wasn't there when I sat down. The room was empty and soon the hallways were too. I looked outside the window; the sky was dark with little bright stars shining upon us. Times like this, I really hope I could see a shooting star and make a wish for Bella.

I kicked my feet up on the chair, pulling my knees to my face and leaning my chin on top. I let my head fall and let the tears come. I haven't cried this much since that day Armani Exchange had a massive sale and Renee wouldn't let me go so I had missed out on it.

"Alice," It was Carlisle who sat down beside me. I wiped away my tears and sniffled before looking up at him. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "You should get some sleep. It's getting late." He pointed to the window to remind me.

"I know," I sobbed. "But I don't think I can."

"Have you drunk something? Would you like something to eat?" he asked me.

"A box of chocolates sounds nice," I smiled lightly. "And a tub of ice-cream will do."

He chuckled. "Maybe a nice meal would be nice too, no? Then dessert?"

I gave in. "I'll go get it myself. I'm not a fan of hospital food." I made a sour face.

"I understand," he laughed. "So go eat and be sure you get all the rest you need. You look extremely tired."

"Okay, by the way how's Jacob doing?"

"He's just gone through surgery; he's not as… bad as Bella." He was struggling for the right words but decided to use that term anyway.

"Oh," I told myself I'd go visit him later on. "Okay, thanks."

He waved goodbye when the intercom paged for him and left me alone in the small room just like I wanted. Not that I didn't like having company. Right now I just needed a bit of room with silence.

I leaned back on my chair again. I was glad I was small enough to fit my whole body on it. I didn't think they'd provide me with my own bed so this was as far as I could get. My head leaned against the window, my eyes starting to close slowly eventually letting me drift to the sleep I desperately needed.

* * *

I woke up from a deep sleep, gasping for air as I was in shock. When I sat back up I noticed I wasn't alone in the room.

"Jazz?" I poked his shoulder he had fallen asleep beside me. I wondered how long he waited.

His eyes flashed open after one attempt. Blue eyes met hazel in a hurry. "Alice," he smiled. "You're awake."

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "A little after three."

I never knew I could sleep for that long. I looked out of the window, the sky was still dark. "How long have you been here?" I was surprised he even came after our little misunderstanding. I hadn't expected him to show up.

"A while but I eventually fell asleep."

"Sorry, I've just been so tired Jazz." I snuggled up next to him. He invited me in with welcoming arms. His chin rested at the top of my head. This was the closest we've been to each other in days. I never knew how much I missed it.

"It's understandable," he ruffled my head. "As long as you're okay."

"Are you upset with me Jazz?" I looked down at our entwined hands giving it a little squeeze. After the way I've been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

Apparently, I was wrong. "Not at all though I do have one question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What were you wanting to tell me?"

I knew it was going to come either way. "Okay before I tell you… I just want to say sorry in advanced."

"Hun, what's wrong?" he wanted me to get to the point.

"I can see the future." I took deep breaths right after waiting for him to respond. I looked up at him; he was staring straight ahead at the plain white walls that surrounded us. He never blinked.

"I'm sorry." I began to struggle out of his embrace when he pulled me back up.

"You're psychic?" his tone became dead. I mentally slapped myself. _Stupid, silly Alice! Why could you not have waited for the right moment? _

I nodded. "I was scared too Jazz, when I first found out."

"I'm not scared," he told me then kissed the top of my head. "Just a little concerned for you."

"So this won't change anything between us?"

"Not at all," he smiled at me. "It's just… surprising, yes, but I'll adjust to it. Why couldn't you tell me before? Not that I'm angry."

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "I've wanted to for a long time but I guess I just wasn't ready to and now with the bizarre situation… it didn't seem like the right time."

"It's okay Alice I understand," he kissed me again, this time on the lips. Jazz could always find a way to make me all stitched back up again. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"I'll remember that the next time."

There was comfortable silence between us but I was glad I had it all sorted out with Jasper. From then on, there were no more secrets between us and it felt good to know that he still cared for me. I wondered if that's how Bella felt like when she told Edward.

Speaking of Edward…

"Where's Edward?"

"Emmett tried to stop him." His voice dimmed down.

"So he's gone?"

"Not really…" and then the vision came.

"He's here." I whispered getting up from Jasper's lap.

"I knew you'd figure that out." He grinned at me taking my hand into his as we walked down the hall to Bella's room.

I stopped at the doorway when I heard the soft voice coming from the inside. I took a peak through the small space of the door. Edward bent over Bella, his lips touched her forehead with one last stroke on the cheek.

"…and always know that no matter what, how far away you are from me, I'll always love you." That was the last thing he said before another quick kiss on the forehead. He turned around catching Jazz and I from the other side of the door.

"Oh," I shyly smiled stepping in. "Sorry I didn't mean to."

He flashed me a quick smile, only nodding. "You came back." I stated.

"After you fell asleep. It's only a visit though."

"Only? So you're really leaving?"

He nodded. I turned to Jasper. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head no. "I was with you the entire time."

"But you love her!" I turned to Edward again. "You just told her you do Edward."

He was still in the same form as I saw him earlier. "Alice, I'll be back."

"When? In 2 years? 10 years? When she's 40? Will you ever contact her? Or are you going to leave her for good?"

"Shh, Alice it's going to be okay." I could tell Edward and Jasper were exchanging looks but I could care less.

Edward didn't answer me. He turned around and picked up a dozen roses from the table, all red. He held it in his hand then handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, puzzled.

"Will you give this to Bella when she awakes?" his eyes became pleading. "Please?"

I took the bouquet of roses and held it into my own arms. They were beautifully decorated. I looked up at Edward. Was he really going to leave her with some flowers?

"So this is it?" I asked him. Anger raised my voice.

"Alice, he won't be far. He needs some time to think." Jasper whispered in my ear quietly.

"It's for the better. I'm just a faded memory to her." And with that, he grabbed his bag and left the door with a light shutting noise. I stared back at the door trying to take in the sad moment.

Edward left Bella.

Life was unfair.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in desperate need of a shopping trip right now." I groaned falling on the chair again, with the roses in my hand. A light flick brushed against my fingers. I opened my eyes, seeing that a small note was attached to the package.

I threw it open reading:

_My Bella,_

_I will never stop loving you until the last one dies._

_-E._

I felt each petal on the rose with the words echoing in my head. _I will never stop loving you until the last one dies. _Then my fingers brushed against the last rose, the texture was different than the others and that's when I realized…

_One was fake._ That put a small smile on my face.

I couldn't stop smiling. One was fake. He would love her forever, no matter what.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming and we'll promise another update really soon :)  
****Thanks.**


	14. Everything'sStillABlur

**Sorry for the really long wait ! We had writer's block! We're not impressed with this chapter but let us know what you think.  
P.S - Silver, we didn't ask you to beta this because we wanted to update as soon as we finished. :) ... ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_Everything's Still A Blur_

* * *

"Hey Pix," Jacob grinned when I entered his room. Carlisle was right when he said he didn't look as bad as Bella. He was looking less delicate and at least he remembered me. I returned the smile and made my way to his bed. He was stitched and bandaged, not connected to tubes like Bella was. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Not so good I guess but I've been managing."

I have to admit it was a bit awkward talking to Jacob without Bella being there. I've never really had a real conversation with him neither have I spoken to him. I may have but it was with Bella's presence. Jacob was more of Bella's friend. Not mine.

"That's good," his voice was a bit hoarse. "How's Bella?"

The sound of her name being spoken caused me pain. Just thinking about her was terrible. "Not as good…"

His eyes finally became more awake. "What do you mean not well?"

"First, I need to know exactly what happened that night of the accident."

His eyes flickered away from mine looking down at his cover. "I can't remember anything."

"Honestly?"

He nodded. "All I remember was the screams coming from Bella and that's it, we crashed." I could tell how uncomfortable he was with this topic.

"Was there anything else?"

He shook his head no. I sighed beside him. I focused hard to remember what I saw that night. I remember seeing Jake lift his head up and screamed "watch out" to Bella who looked horrified.

I exhaled noisily as I approached him in frustration. He watched my little movements. Suddenly, his nose wrinkled.

"Watch it pix," he held out two hands indicating me to stop where I am. "You reek."

I gasped; my hand flew to cover my mouth in shock. I smelt bad? I lifted my arm casually trying not to make it obvious that I breathed in my scent. I didn't smell anything. That made me aggravated.

"Do I really Jacob?" I moaned slumping on the blue chair across his bed.

"I can smell you from over here." His grin grew wider. I really hoped he was a joker like Bella really says he is.

"It's not my fault," I was almost crying. "I haven't changed in days."

"Sounds like someone needs a trip to the mall." he whistled, rolling his eyes. He was obviously talking about me.

He was really getting on my nerves. "Yeah well, at least I have style Jacob Black. Look at you in that disgusting plain robe!"

"Style, huh?" he retorted with a laugh. "Alice I'm in a freaking hospital of course I have to wear this plain"- he made quotations in the air-"robe."

"Well you could add a little taste to it." I crossed my arms over my chest and it caused his smirk to grow larger.

"Why don't you fetch me a bedazzling kit?" he rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" I stared back at him with the same glare. Though I think his was playful, mine wasn't. "I will." I got up from my chair making my way to the door when he yelled after me.

"You're not really going to bedazzle me, are you?" his tone was scared.

I winked back at him. The last thing I saw was his mouth drop and his head shake in regret. I felt myself smiling widely. I haven't enjoyed anything in days and Jacob helped change that.

* * *

"Alice!" Rose ran to me when I passed by the waiting room. In the corner of my eye I spotted a group sitting absentmindedly in there but I never picked out that they were my friends. I turned around to greet Rose in a hug.

"Hey! You're all here!" I never felt so joyous in my life to see everyone here at the hospital with me to support Bella. Emmett appeared behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her. Jasper did the same to me.

"No duh," Emmett reached his hand out to wrinkle my hair. "We just couldn't get out of school."

"So we ditched." Rose casually shrugged.

"Nice," I high fived her when she lifted her hand up. "What's in the bag?" I stared down at the large red tote bag Rose balanced on her arm.

"Clothes for you," Jasper answered. "And food."

"Clothes?" my eyes went huge, apparently when the three of them started to laugh. "Sorry. Jacob said I smelt bad." My lips emerged into a pout. Jasper chuckled behind me.

"You seem very cheerful today." he kissed my cheek. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. It's nice for a change."

"I'm so glad you guys came!" I smiled again.

"How's Bella doing?" Emmett asked the question I never enjoyed answering. The look on their faces dropped the second after mine did. I saw the agonize look in their eyes as their lips pulled down into a small frown. Rosalie's face became blank, Emmett's unreadable. Jasper tightened his arms around me as he knew I would collapse any second now. I should have warned them or told them at least before hand about Bella's memory loss.

"How bad?" Rose stared into space. She didn't make eye contact with me. Just like Edward, Rose had only met Bella recently. I knew that Rose wasn't exactly entitled to being best friends with Bella but she was part of our "family" and we had to accept one another. I told her that before Bella came. Usually Rose wasn't so nice to "newbies"-as she would call it- and I made sure she tried her best to welcome Bella. After all, she's never been exposed to the real world. Rose never failed to show Bella she was accepted.

"I'm guessing extremely," Emmett shrugged gripping his muscular arms around her waist. Her eyebrows heaved together as she continued to stare at the ground. "By the looks of it."

"I think I should go in to see her first," I quietly told them. "She's seen me before so maybe she'd feel a tiny bit comfortable."

"What's the verdict?" Rose asked me but I only shook my head as a sign of "I don't want to talk about it right now" kind of thing.

I went on my tippy toes and kissed Jasper on the cheek quickly. "I'll be back." I told him.

"Sure thing," he gave me an encouraging smile and rubbed the back of my hand. All my nervous emotions soothed into brighter ones. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded at the three of them before turning the opposite direction and walked down the long hallway back to Bella's room.

That's when her eyes opened in my vision as I drew nearer to the open door. I told myself to stay calm. That she wouldn't be able to remember me so don't get too jumpy. But I was. I was always so satisfied whenever I see her awake. Just knowing her heart was still beating helped me smile.

"You again." She breathed when I walked in. I didn't look at her like I had the first time I've seen her. Her colour was coming back, it was nice to see but I really do want to take her to the beach and get a tan in a couple of months.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'm back."

I was afraid she throw another screaming tantrum but she didn't. At least not now, my visions were calm. I stood across from her bed. She met my gaze with a small smile.

"My head hurts," she complained touching her forehead. "How long have I been in here?" She wasn't speaking as slow as she was either. She was healing faster than I expected.

"Half a week?" I didn't want to count the days I had been tortured for.

"Why am I in here?" she asked me. Her face looked completely curious. She closed her eyes as if she were trying to remember everything. "And who are you?" she added, eyes still closed. I could hear the noise of exhaling coming slowly from her nose.

"You were in a car accident," I wasn't going to wait to tell her and make up some other excuse. Her lips appeared in a tight line, her eyes searching around the room as if it'd give her all the answers. "You lost a lot of blood, you went through a couple of surgeries but you're okay now. Except for one thing…"

"What is it?" she asked, completely clueless.

"You don't remember anyone." I merely whispered staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows were pulled together in nuisance.

"You lost some memory Bella."

"Where's Jacob?" she half screamed. She remembered Jacob. "I'm kind of scared." She told me.

"Scared of what?"

"You." Her eyes never left mine. I frowned at her. Why was she scared of me all of a sudden?

"Why?"

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Mary Alice Swan, your little sister." I replied. Her eyes grew bigger as she studied my face. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it closed, afraid to speak.

"I- I have a sister?" the words flowed slowly out of her mouth. Her voice cracked making it sound as if it were full of nervousness.

I nodded.

"Wow," she breathed. "I can't believe… I can't remember…" she struggled for words to form a sentence. "Is it true?"

"Yes," I nodded at her again. "I'm your little sister Bella." I smiled weakly trying to convince her.

She closed her eyes again. I wondered if she was tired or she really was trying to search for any memory of me. Her cheek bones lifted up as she squeezed them tighter, her lips trembled as if she were about to cry, her breathing picked up rapidly and loudly.

"I can't remember a thing," she let out after a few minutes. I noticed a few tears escaping her eyes. "Why?" she asked me.

"It's okay Bella; I'm here for you, always." I promised her.

"Do I have any other siblings?" she asked me. I almost giggled to her curiosity.

"No it's just me, unfortunately." I giggled. She shot me a quick smile.

"How long am I in here for?" Bella was the same questioning Bella I've known.

"A few more days," Carlisle walked into the room answering her question. He was flipping through pages on his clipboard as he approached Bella. "How are you feeling?"

"A few?" she groaned. "My head hurts a bit but that's just it. Is that enough to go home now?" she pouted. Carlisle and I laughed.

"She's healing quickly," he whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid we'll have to keep watch on you for a couple more days Bella," Carlisle noted her. Her frown became bigger. "You'll be home in no time."

Again, she groaned. Only this time it was louder. Bella hated the hospital. I think she remembered that. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's a few rooms down," he sighed pulling out his pen and jotting down notes as he examined Bella. "Would you like to see him?"

She nodded immediately. "Yes."

Carlisle paged a nurse to come in. A few seconds later a young nurse came in wheeling a wheelchair. Carlisle helped Bella off the bed and transferred her to the chair. I noticed the bruises on her leg, they were purple, some a bit green. They weren't that bad, I was glad. She gripped her arms onto the side and started wheeling herself until I volunteered to push her around.

Carlisle called me out into the hallway when the nurse took care of Bella inside her room. I followed him to the desk out in the hall.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Her memory loss is not at all permanent. It seems as though she's gaining memory through her dreams during the night but it's very little. She does remember some things about herself, she hasn't lost those memories. It just seems as though she does not remember the people she's seen that day of the accident."

"So she still remembers everything like her favourite colour? Where she lives? And all of that? Just not us?"

He nodded. "But it won't last very long. She's remembered Jacob a couple of days after. I had tested her when she awoke so she'll gain everything back. Don't worry a bit." He smiled.

"I've noticed that every time she's been told something, she would close her eyes and squeeze them tight. Like, maybe trying to search her mind for little recollection?"

He nodded. "She's been doing that often. I'm just afraid for her relationship with Edward," he frowned slightly. "When she remembers him, I should say."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Chicago with his mother, Esme. He's transferred schools and he'll be staying there. I tried to speak to that son of mine and give him some sense but there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, at least you tried," I smiled. "I'll give him a call later."

He nodded. "In the meantime, I suggest you spend quality time with Bella. Help her remember the faces that question her."

"That's the plan."

He excused himself when he received a page. I turned back to Bella's room and the nurse left the room as well. I pushed Bella out and to the waiting room seeing Emmett, Rose and Jazz still waiting. They stood up the second they saw us.

"Who are they?" Bella asked. Her eyes fixed on the three walking towards her. Their faces were still plastered with misery as they watched her with gentle eyes.

"Your friends." I reminded her. "Bella this is Jasper," I smiled at him when he entwined his hand with my own, "my boyfriend and Emmett's the big guy and this is Rosalie." They all shot her a smile I could tell they were all forced. They were upset that they had to be re-introduced again.

Bella closed her eyes again. I was beginning to get use to it. The three of them studied her face eyeing me with concerned expressions. I shrugged at them letting them know it was no big deal. She opened her eyes along with her mouth and again no words flew out.

"I'm cold," I'd expected her to question more about them, "Can I go back to my room and get my sweater?" I nodded at her as I turned her around.

"We'll be back." I grinned at the three who continued to stare at Bella with blank expressions now. I strolled Bella down the hall back to her room where she quickly wheeled herself in after I had stopped at the door. I watched as she made her way to the small table right next to the identical table with the roses sitting on top in a glass vase. She grabbed her blue zip-up and was about to turn when I saw that she hesitated to reach out for the roses. She looked back at me with questioning eyes, a smile plastered onto my face.

"Roses?" she asked me. "From who?"

I shrugged, my eyes dancing happily. "I don't know. You tell me." I pointed the little white paper.

And I kept watching her hoping she'd get a clue.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"I don't know. You tell me." The pixie like girl who claims to be my sister pointed to a white attachment by the glass vase. My eyebrows pulled together when I saw that her smile stretched from ear to ear and her eyes dancing with… amusement? Happiness? I guess that's just how she was. Sighing I gripped my hands onto the wheels and pushed myself a little closer to the mini table.

I took the time to count up the roses. There were twelve of them, all red. I studied each and every one of them. Who would send me roses? No one's ever done something that… sweet from what I remember. Apparently I had lost memory since that night.

Just the thought of the accident sends me to chills. Every one was always talking about it. Every time I opened my eyes from nightmares, I'd hear the doctors and nurses chatting among themselves about the incident. And every time I'd hear it, I'd shatter. Somehow, my body just becomes frightened and my mind tells me to start screaming as if someone where coming after me, chasing me. Then the next thing I know I'd be given a shot and lose consciousness. I hated the feeling but I couldn't control it.

But that didn't mean I wouldn't try. Although this Alice is my sister, I wasn't at all sure if I could trust her. Part of me believed her since I lost memory and all, apparently. And the other half didn't know what to do. I'd try my best to find some sort of memory but it would never come back. So I gave up and just went with whatever the pixie said. This just all seemed so bizarre. Like a dream- or nightmare, I should say- that I have no way out of.

These faces looked somewhat familiar. The well-built boy I had seen earlier, it's like I've seen him in a dream before and it's all becoming so real. And it bugged me. It hassled me that when they come in mind, I know nothing about them. But they seemed so recognizable.

I tried to keep my mind off of this. I felt that I'd burst into a tantrum. It was like not knowing any answers to a major test that you've been studying for five months. Or like I said a nightmare I'm stuck in, nothing to break out. I needed to relax. I was smart enough to know that.

My eyes darted back up to the roses. I reached out for the small piece of paper and clutched it into my own hands. I stared down at it when I flung it open. I stared at the neat, elegant handwriting. It looked as if it was a font on computer and it was typed out but it wasn't. I read the words and slowly repeated it in my mind. I somehow had trouble processing information quickly so normally this would help, and it did, by closing my eyes shut and giving myself time to think it over.

_My Bella. _That was the first line on the note. I didn't miss the part where this person wrote it as possession. _I will never stop loving you until the last one dies. _Then followed by the letter "E".

_I will never stop loving you until the last one dies… until the last one dies… _Who was this E? _I will never stop loving you. _He loved me? But the question was, who? Who loved me? Who left these for me?

_E. _It could stand for anything. Ethan… Earl… Evan… E what? Why didn't he sign his name? Instead of the first letter leaving me hanging? I felt myself frown a little.

"Alice?" I didn't turn around to see if she was still standing there. She responded with her high soprano voice.

"Who's E?" I asked her.

"His name is Edward," she told me. "That's what it stands for."

_Edward. _The name rang a bell. I almost grew even more frustrated. I couldn't remember the face neither did I remember anything about him. But somehow… even if the memory were the slightest bit… I knew he really exited. And obviously he was a part of my life. And he still is, I think.

* * *

**We don't exactly know what a person is thinking when they've lost a bit of memory but Bella's a strong girl and she's old enough to understand so hopefully we didn't write that part horribly.**

**Review please :)**


	15. YouKnowYou'reMySavingGrace

**Authors Note: Guys, we're kind of disappointed about the feedback coming in for this story. Last chapter's reviews decreased by 11 :o. We love reading your opinions and thoughts :) It encourages us to write more knowing that we have fans of this story. We really appreciate everyone who reviewed :) You guys are great! We love you all tehe. Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: **_You Know You're My Saving Grace_

* * *

I awoke in sweats from a vivid realistic-like dream I could barely remember what happened from the start. There were voices, some familiar some not. I was running out of a dorm, angry. I got into an almost recognizable yellow vehicle. It looked exactly like Alice's Porsche. I remember Jacob sitting beside me in the passenger seat. We were talking, laughing and then his golden eyes flashed at me with a wicked grin. The next thing I saw was a vibrant flash of yellow before the blood had started to pour.

I was breathing heavily as I screamed out in pain. It felt as if I were there. My body ached and I tried to speak when Alice came rushing in but it felt like the blood in my mouth was bubbling. There was no voice in my throat.

Alice suddenly disappeared from the dark room. I found myself slowly getting up, forcing my legs to move and my arms to come back from its numbness. I was covered in blood that was for sure, when I felt the liquid flowing out of me. Each step I took across the small room, I could hear the blood splatter onto the floor with a quiet "plink, plink" noise.

It was quiet. Too quiet. And it was dark. The only light coming from the room was the moon from the sky and the little stars that shone. I was faced with a tall length mirror. I was in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, just like what I wore in my dream. My hair was wild and tangled, each strand covering part of my face. My lip was swollen, my nose had cuts and dried blood. The side of my face was completely red with the liquid and my jeans, there were dark circles flowing across my whole right leg from the shattered glass cutting through, making wounds. I was bare feet, looking down there were puddles and puddles of blood surrounding me. My hands felt as if they were withered and sure enough, they too had blood dried onto my skin.

I looked at the poor, wrecked girl mirroring my position. I was broken with sharp pains I could not get rid of no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to scream, call for help but again, all there was, was the hissing of the bubbling of blood against my lips. My skin was paler than I've seen before, like a ghost.

When I opened my eyes again, the atmosphere changed. I was in a room with the people I cared for. Alice was there, along with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and a bronze haired boy I was not familiar with. I could not see his face, his back was turned to me but I was anticipating for a peek.

And then there was the plain Jane I could recognize. It was me. I watched as Alice got up and I followed her into a room I could tell was hers.

"_That laugh. Did you see who it came from?" I had asked her and flopped down on her bed._

"_Whoever it was, they were too fast. All I saw was a blur."_

"_That makes no sense. You can always see when they're coming!" _

"_I'm sorry," she hid a part of her face. "I wasn't really paying attention."_

"_You weren't paying attention?" I repeated. "So what happens if I was cutting vegetables the moment they came? What happens if they took control of the knife?" I raised my voice a bit louder. _

I stopped listening. By the sound of my tone, I knew I had been mad at Alice but why? Slowly I closed my eyes trying to remember any memory whatsoever but again, like always, nothing came up. I wondered how and why I could see this… was it a sign? When did this happen? I tried to remember this day. Nothing. I felt hopeless and a wreck. I felt insanely stupid that I couldn't remember anything I did with my friends from the previous weeks. It was as though I had just met them. They did not fill my mind neither did I remember anything I've done with them whatsoever.

I concentrated on this scene I've been lead to. Now I was met with the bronze haired boy. His hair covered his eyes. I could only see his pinkish, perfect set of lips move but there were no words. I could hear myself speaking about the bookstore for my training hours. And it hit me. I remember applying for the job at one point…

And then, the scene became dark. My lips were molding with his. His breath was sweet… so tasteful and they were gone.

I was in the car with Jake. It looked like the exact moment from my dream. We were talking, laughing… and the gold eyes appeared.

"_Did you miss me?" _it was that voice.

Suddenly I disappeared from the dark and awoke in a room with the sun lighting up the atmosphere. Birds were chirping from outside the window and a warm breeze flew in from the open one right across from me, brushing against my pale skin.

I wasn't sweating as much when I touched my forehead but I felt my mouth finally open and let out a scream. But I reminded myself to calm down. That if I didn't stop, maybe the nurses would come in and put me to sleep again. That was the last thing I wanted. So I did stop. I learned to control my weakness.

Though, that did not stop Alice from rushing in with a pencil of eyeliner in her hand and a pink shirt in her other. A towel was wrapped around her head and she was dressed in a robe with one heel occupying her right foot.

"What's the matter?!" she stared back in shock. I burst into small giggles when I noticed the green mask covering her face. She was too out of it to notice she had ruined the mask by moving her face.

"Nothing," I breathed after restraining from laughing some more. "I just woke up. That's all."

"What did you…dream about?" she asked me sitting beside me on the bed that did not belong to me. That made me curious. My eyes stared at the golden walls and the large shelf that various CDs occupied. Alice must have caught onto my confusion when she giggled, "I share this dorm with a little someone."

"Who?" I asked her. Her smile only grew wider. I took another glance. It felt as if I have been here before. It didn't look new to me.

She pointed to something beside me. I turned my head to meet the object she stared at it. It was a glass vase with the twelve red roses. I found myself frowning a little when I saw that a few were already withered. I got up and reached for the vase, looking at each of them. I came upon a dried one. Its petals were no longer standing straight like the others. The petals curled, its colour faded with black replacing parts of it. It was dead.

"It's okay Bella," I looked up to see a small smile plastered onto Alice's small, bony face. I wondered why she was still smiling. "There's still eleven more."

"But he said he'll stop loving me until the last one dies and there's only eleven to go. I've only had these roses for two days and already ones gone." I frowned some more. Alice's bottom lip jutted out as she hugged me.

"Oh Bella, don't you worry one bit." She told me. I nodded at her.

"Hungry?" she asked, getting up from the bed.

I nodded but something still bothered me. "Was Jasper there?" I remembered seeing him in my dream along with everyone else.

"Where?" she stood still.

"The night of the accident?"

She nodded. "And Emmett and Rose?"

She responded with a nod again. "And the one with the odd bronze hair?"

This time she spoke, "Yes."

"Where is he?" I wondered. "What's his name?"

The only picture in my mind was the messy, bronze hair from my dream. How strands of it parted and hung wherever they wanted. How he ran his hand through it, yet the way they disheveled did not change. I found myself smiling when I snapped back into reality.

"Um…" Alice looked a bit nervous. "He's visiting his grandparents for a bit." So he wasn't going to be here for a while?

"Oh," I gulped down; afraid I'd choke on my own saliva from this heartrending feeling, "Will I see him soon?"

"Hopefully," She whispered, "Anyways, come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" I was fixing my bed sheets.

"Mom and Phil are leaving today. Don't you want to say goodbye?" I was shocked I had forgotten my own mother was returning back to Florida. I had seen her just yesterday and it surprised me that I remembered her. She was upset though, and I couldn't find the words to make her smile. I reminded her that I was here and I was fine but Renee wasn't just the forgetful one. She still poured her heart out but later on, I finally got to see the Renee that I knew.

I got dressed into a pair of light wash jeans and a blue knit sweater. Alice had told me she wanted to dress me in shorts because of the hot weather but refrained because of the bruises on my leg though they were healing. And I was glad because I hated dressing up. That was one thing I could never forget.

The yellow Porsche I saw in my dream was parked on the student lot. I followed beside Alice to the bright vehicle and got into the opposite side of her.

She blasted the radio with the song "Untouched" by The Veronicas echoing in the car as she backed out of the parking lot and out of the gates of the school. She drove down the long narrow road; memories began to flood in my head.

I had drove on this road that night.

* * *

"If any of you two need anything just call me. Remember I'm only one flight away!" Renee hugged Alice and me for the millionth time today. We had lunched with them earlier and decided to come along to the airport. The lady announced Renee and Phil's flight had arrived and this was my last minute with them.

"Everything's going to be fine, mom." I reminded her more than should be needed. She smiled at me and hugged me one last time along with Phil.

"Oh honey," she was going to cry, it sounded like it. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom, you have to stop worrying," I looked her in the eyes hoping I would get to her. "I have Alice. I'll be okay."

"Good," she wiped the couple of tears the released from her eyes. "Promise you'll come for Christmas?"

"Yeah," I promised. "I'll be there."

"And so will I." Alice chimed in with a grin.

"Of course you'll be. You're the big party planner what kind of party would we have without you?"

Alice gushed. "Oh stop it mom before you miss your flight!"

"Oh right!" Renee's mouth dropped into an "O". She picked up her single carry on and waved goodbye.

"It was good seeing you Bella. I wish you the best." Phil smiled at me before wrapping his arms around my mother and disappearing behind the doors.

"Told you she hasn't changed." Alice laughed.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Shop?" she shrugged but I knew it was more than just a suggestion. It was a demand.

I groaned out loud. "Fine, fine," she said. "Only because Carlisle says you need your rest."

I felt myself sigh in relief when we exited the doors of the airport and watched as our mother's plane flew away before heading back to campus.

* * *

"And she's still reading that book," Emmett coughed. I looked up from the book I buried my nose into to see Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway smiling. "Not a surprise."

"She likes to read," Rose smacked Emmett on the arm. "So what?"

"She's been reading since 5! And what time is it now? 9:30!" Emmett complained as they all walked in to join me on the bed.

"I'm right here, Emmett." I smiled up at him.

"I know," he ruffled my hair. "You really need your own bookshelf." He looked at the pile of books Alice collected for me at my dorm.

I felt myself blushing. "I like to read."

"It appears so." Jasper quietly chuckled.

"Well you need to put that book down and go to bed," Alice bossed me. I looked up at her in disbelief. Though I mirrored her smile. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"School." I groaned.

"We all do," Rose sighed. "So you're not the only one."

"Well we're going to head back. We'll see you both tomorrow." Jasper waved goodbye to me and set a kiss on Alice's lips before the three of them headed out.

"Do I have clothes?" I asked her. I don't remember her coming back with any.

"Oh yeah, I left your PJs in that drawer over there." She pointed to the black dresser against the wall. I set the bookmark on my page and walked over to the large dresser. I opened the first drawer to find that it was empty.

"It's the bottom one." She told me.

My fingers traced the small golden handle as I gently pulled it open. It made a small squeak but it wasn't too big a deal. All I found was an underwear set, gray sweats and a black and red jersey.

I lifted the thin material in front of me. The hem hit the floor, it was big but I doubt it would look like a dress on me. On the front in big, bold, white letters it read "Vamps" and on the back with the same lettering it said, "Cullen 08".

"Alice is this yours?" I asked her showing her the shirt.

She shook her head. I saw that she was fixing her makeup in the mirror she placed for me. "It's a friend of mine."

"Is it the boy that shares this dorm with you?" I wondered and she nodded again.

"Where did he go?"

"To visit his grandparents…" she trailed off. I wondered if she hadn't meant to mention that.

"Edward?" I all but whispered. She met my gaze and responded with a nod.

I got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to change into my PJs. I put a white tank top underneath the jersey and let it hang loose instead of tying it at the back to make it tighter like Alice did last night. I breathed in the intoxicating scent. I wondered if it was _his _scent or the scent of Tide or whatever detergent used to wash this. But it definitely didn't smell like soap. It was almost natural.

"Bella!" Alice called from outside the door. "I'm going to my room now! Goodnight!"

"Night!" I called back and turned on the sink to wash my face. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and turned off my lights, sinking underneath the covers.

I wasn't able to drift to sleep when I got to the point of dreaming because I was awoken by the sound of sobbing. I opened my eyes and sat up straight to see the familiar strawberry blonde sitting across from me, cross legged.

"Tanya?" I whispered. She stared back at me, in shock.

"Bella!" she sobbed again. "Oh Bella! I tried to stop them!"

"Stop who?" I asked her. I noticed the eerie glow that surrounded her figure and I wondered if it was just me who was seeing this. Was the glow normal?

"Them! Danny and Belinda!" she pouted again and again. "I came back to earth just for you Bella. To save you but I was too late. Now because of me, you couldn't remember anyone in the beginning!"

"But I can now… who are Danny and Belinda?"

"You don't remember them?" she stopped crying, looking at me seriously.

I shook my head. "And why are you glowing?"

She just looked at me with the same shocked expression. "I'm a spirit," she told me, "You can't remember your gift?"

"Gift?" I closed my eyes again trying to find memory.

"You can see spirits and talk to them Bella."

I felt myself groan. "How could I forget?" I said when the memory finally hit me. And then, the name Danny and Belinda came back to me.

"Danny and Belinda… the two spirits of the accident…" I almost zoned out in fear. That's how I had gotten into the accident.

It was all coming back to me now.

The fight with Alice, me leaving, Jake joining me, the lights, the golden eyes, the laugh, the voice I had last heard. It was them. They were behind all of this.

"Yes!" Tanya sounded relieved. "That's them!"

"And where are they now?"

"I've dealt with them but I don't know if they'll listen to me. They want revenge." She spoke the words with fear.

"For what?" I cried out. "What have I done to them?"

"I'm not positive, but, they want your Edward."

"My Edward?" I whispered his name in apprehension. "But why?"

"Because he's the one thing in your life that helps you keep going. The love you two have for one another is strong and they want to break that apart."

"We don't love each other," I denied it. "I hardly know the guy. And he's not here."

"Bella you need to remember him," Tanya shook my shoulders. "Before it's too late."

"I don't know where he is," I said hopelessly. "And I can't remember a thing about him."

"Bella concentrate!" she almost yelled but in hope. "You need to remember!"

"Stop it!" I covered my ears. "I can't! Okay! I just can't!"

"Time is running out, Bella. You need to go save him."

"From what?" I was too confused at the moment. She was telling me I had to save Edward but who was he and where was he? All I knew was that he was with his grandparents. He could be in Europe or Asia or anywhere in the world for all I knew.

"From being taken away from you and your friends. From his family and yours."

"Why me?" I asked, begging for answers.

"Because you love him." She told me.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't. They are not going to go after him. They don't know him."

"No, Bella you're wrong!"

"No, I'm not. Just please, I need my sleep."

"Bella, you're making a mistake."

"They won't go after him." I kept repeating myself constantly. The last thing I remembered was clutching a portion of Edward's jersey and feeling the soft fabric as my fingers rubbed against it. His scent was strong, intoxicating and sweet. And it was wearing off, much to my disappointment. My eyelids began to close by themselves with Tanya's voice silently fading by the minute.

* * *

**Review guys and we promise to have another chapter out :)  
A surprise one, we should say ? We hope. **


	16. I'veBeenBeggingForAnswers

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. This is a sort of special chapter, we enjoyed writing it and we hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

**P.S - we have started yet another story! This one is our first story written where the Cullens are vampires and not human. We released the preface, so if you guys have time, we'd love for you to read it and let us know what you thought. It's on our page and it's called "A Reason To Hold On". We really think you guys will like the story :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: **_I've Been Begging For Answers, That You and Only You Could Give To Me_

* * *

It had been exactly a month since my last encounter with Tanya that night. Each day it proved that I was right, that the spirits who had caused me my pain would not go after Edward. Nothing has been said about him nor was anything done. I have not heard about Edward and none of my friends bothered bringing up the subject. It sounded as though they have forgotten about him, but part of me was longing to hear about this Edward they used to speak of. The one who had sent me those twelve red roses- which by the way, five of them had died in the last month. Leaving me with six more to go.

The sun was not out today which was something rare for a place like the sunny Phoenix, Arizona. I lay still on my bed, waking up before my alarm could ring, and traced patterns on the ceiling. Today was like any other day. Wake up, get dressed, eat, school, come home and relax for a few minutes and complete any unfinished homework, work, come home, eat, shower and sleep. I had a pretty busy schedule, but I didn't mind. That meant I was a busy person and lying around in my dorm melting because of boredom wasn't something I should worry about because it wouldn't happen.

The doorknob of my door twisted and with a small squeak it was pushed open. I removed my eyes from the ceiling to Jake who came in without knocking.

"Oh," he said disappointingly, "You're awake."

I laughed. "Not this time Jake." I knew he wanted to come wake me up with a bucket of cold water like he had last time. So I made sure my alarm was set five minutes before his.

He snapped his fingers, "Dang. I guess I'll see you later than. By the way, breakfast is on the table."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Omelet and toast," he grinned looking very proud, "And no I didn't burn the kitchen."

"Good," I yawned stretching my arms out, "Are you leaving?"

He nodded, "Gotta meet Embry."

"Of course. See you later I guess."

He nodded and closed my door shut. I wasn't surprised; Jake was hardly here in the mornings. He was always up before me, made breakfast and just left. Sometimes without even giving me a heads up that he wouldn't be there. Sometimes when I didn't know, I'd go in his room to wake him up and he'd be gone, his bed all neat and done. So I figured he never came back, God knows what he did all night. At one point, I thought he went into drugs, but he told me I was ridiculous.

"Me? Doing drugs?" he laughed when I had questioned him. I didn't find it funny at all. It was a serious matter and here Jake was laughing at my concerns, "Bells that's preposterous!"

I believed him and we hadn't spoken about the problem since, but that didn't stop Jake from leaving nor did it stop me from being suspicious. It was my job as a friend to care and sometimes he would say, "Are you my mother?"

I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white polo. I opened the top drawer of my dresser only to find the millions of accessories I had been given by Rose or Alice. I didn't bother picking up one of the expensive looking diamond necklaces or the big, thin silver hoop earrings that would weigh a lot on my ears. I closed the drawer and opened the next finding what I was looking for, socks. And they weren't just the plain white socks they were _designer_ in all different shades and patterns. I rolled my eyes grabbing a pair and slipping them on.

I ate a bite of Jake's omelet. The second the piece had been thrown into my mouth and chewed with much force in myself, I spat it out. The eggs were still somewhat raw and the cheese hadn't melted. I gagged on my way to the trash, throwing away the disaster Jake had made. I covered up the mashed omelet with paper towels in case Jake looked into the trash for any reason beyond me. Wiping my mouth and two glasses of water later, I slipped on my white tennis shoes and slung my bag over my shoulder starting down the hallway and to the elevator where I met Alice in the lobby.

"Bella!" she danced gracefully towards me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey," I smiled warmly at her, "I really don't want to go to school." I then groaned.

"None of us do," Jasper grinned from behind Alice, "But what choice do we have?"

I shrugged. "Only one more year." I reminded them along with myself. One more year until I was free, off on my own.

We started towards the door to face another boring day of lectures and writing. I don't know how teachers do it. They've gone to school, decided to become a teacher so they went to teacher's college for a few more years and they end up at the same place they've been all their lives. I could never become a teacher but then again, things could change.

* * *

"I will be coming around with a hat in which you will be drawing a slip of paper from," Ms. Fern chirped in her light voice. She was always so cheerful even on dark days like today. She dressed merry to match her mood in light colours. Today's theme was aqua green in which she expressed with a belt tightened on her waist over her plain white t-shirt. Her dark wash jeans brought out the aqua on her heels, even her nail polish matched. I was guessing she had extensions in her hair, aqua green to be exact, since everyday the colour was changed to her choice. Yesterday it was purple. It blended in well with her high, volumized thick blond hair that she wore pin straight everyday although today it was half up, half down. "You are only allowed to choose one and you cannot throw it back in and pick another. There will be one word on your slip and it is your job to write about that topic."

"Is it just me or does she, like, seem more, like, optimistic today?" I turned to see the face this voice belonged to but I was use to it. Jessica Stanley leaned her head to my direction watching Ms. Fern as she was drawing nearer to where we were seated. She had on a smirk as she giggled.

I only spoke to Jessica in this class, English, and she was a good friend. She listened and talked to me when I felt lonely. I felt as if I were the new girl though I remembered most faces.

I shrugged. "I guess so, but then again she's always like that."

"Maybe she, like, got a boyfriend or something?" she bit her bottom lip examining Ms. Fern as she pulled her head back in laughter when she picked up the ringing phone, "Definitely a new boyfriend or maybe she's engaged, or married?"

I responded with a shrug when Ms. Fern continued her walk all through the classroom. Jessica kept going on about the "weirdness" of Ms. Fern and she finally shut her mouth when Ms. Fern came to our row. Jessica was first. She dove her hand in and grabbed a white slip then Ms. Fern turned around and with a smile, she lowered the hat to my level. I did the same thing as everyone else did, hesitated before I put my hand in and pulled the white paper out.

"What did you get?" Jessica leaned closer again when Ms. Fern cleared the space between us, "I got family. That's like so over-rated." She flipped her light brown hair.

I folded my slip open and there written in big, bold handwriting was the word: _love._

Love. I felt myself groan as I read the word over and over again. Pictures of hearts, roses, and candles came into my mind.

"Love," I told Jessica, "My topic is love." I spoke the last part as if it were a nightmare. She giggled and then slapped me gently on the arm.

"Ooh, touchy. Love is like so easy. Do you know what you're going to write about?"

I shook my head no. "This is so stupid."

"It's not stupid," she gave me a look, "You just like have to write from your heart you know?" Sometimes she spoke too fast and used "like" in her sentences at least twice as a daily vocabulary.

I nodded, "I guess, but what's there to write about?"

"You mean no ones ever told you they loved you? Not even from a friend? Or family member?"

I bit my lip thinking hard, "Yeah of course. My mom and dad always told me they did, but…" I trailed off when the memories of the roses appeared in my mind.

She lowered her head looking up from her eyelashes giving me that "come-on-tell-me-I-know-this-is-going-to-be-good" kind of look, "But…?"

"They're not the only one."

"So this is like more than family?"

I nodded. "Oh my gosh! Who?! Is it that Edward Cullen?" she said too shockingly.

"Edward? H-how'd you know about him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Bella, everyone knows about him. Maybe not last year since he kept hidden behind the shadows but like this year, he's totally come out of his shell, like finally right? He's so hot, but I always thought he was _gay_, you know? He kept away from girls and was around that big guy Emmett and the one who looks like he's in pain, Jasper, by the end of the year. It was like totally not cool when everyone started to think the same. But you've totally proved he wasn't gay, weren't you guys like dating or something? What happened to the guy?" I was staring into space by the time she was finished. Edward and I dated? We couldn't have.

Edward was gay. At least people _thought_ he was. But I knew he wasn't. He didn't sound like he was, Alice never called him that nor did the rest of them.

"I was told he disappeared after my accident." That was all I knew, and that he went to visit his grandparents.

"You don't remember him, do you?" she got the hint in my tone that she picked the problem out. Her voice was low, in a whisper. I looked up to see that Ms. Fern was writing our instructions on the whiteboard.

I nodded. "I want to," I whispered back, "But somehow I just can't."

"That's like so weird," she gasped, "You know who he is though right?"

"They've only told me he was a friend," I shrugged, "But I can't remember hanging around with him. I only have dreams of green eyes and I know he has bronze coloured hair."

Her lips appeared in a tight line, then back to normal. "Aw poor you," she frowned reaching her hands out for a hug. I leaned in; our desks were about a meter apart, almost falling off my chair when I returned the hug, "Well I don't know much about Edward so I have nothing to tell you. I wish I could say he was a great guy, awesome friend but, I didn't know him that way. Sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled appreciating her help, "I'll solve all the pieces together eventually."

I would hope.

* * *

The final bell rang and I gathered my books leaving drama class as soon as possible and racing up to my locker. I slipped on my way there and fell flat on my but. I groaned and scattered on the floor reaching for my books. A light hand reached down and picked up the last of my books and handed it back to me, helping me up on my feet.

"You haven't changed one bit," a pair of baby blue eyes met me when I stood up and turned around to face my locker.

"Mike," I said with fake enthusiasm. He had been bothering me for the past two weeks, "What a surprise."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Surprise!" he held his hands up twinkling them as if making jazz hands.

"What's up?" I asked him giving him a look to get to the point. Usually he stood around saying nothing and it was awkward, I have to admit.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out," he paused. If I didn't care about hurting his feelings, I would have been laughing right now, "With me?" he continued.

"Um," I let out a breath. I had let Mike down several times before so it wouldn't hurt to do it again. You would have thought he gave up by now, finally getting the hint that I would not go out with him, but he was stubborn, "Mike, you know I don't date."

"You dated Cullen," that was the first time he's ever said that to me, "And he's out of the way. So I don't see the point."

I felt my heart aching. _And he's out of the way. _I was upset just thinking of him, even if I couldn't think of him in that way but tried to anyway. Just because I could not remember his face and didn't have any memories, it didn't stop me from believing he really did exist and once, he was there beside me.

"Look, just because Edward is gone-"

"Doesn't mean anything will change," Mike rolled his eyes finishing off my sentence, "Bella he's gone," the words pained me even more, "He left you Bella and here you are weeping around. It's time that you give other people a try, like me, and get over him like he's gotten over you."

"Don't talk about him like that!" I hissed through my teeth. I felt the need to defend Edward and I didn't know why but I had to.

"It's true," Mike's voice was desperate, "He left Bella. He's probably out there making out with a girl right now while you're here declining every guy who's asked you because you're saving yourself for the day when Edward comes back for you, but he won't. Just face it."

I was outraged. How dare he think he could come up and talk to me this way? And tell me Edward is with some girl. But something about what Mike had said got me thinking. _Bella he's gone… he's gotten over you… he left Bella… you're saving yourself for the day when Edward comes back for you, but he won't. Just face it. _Did this Edward really leave because of me? Not just to visit his grandparents, but me? And why? Why would he leave me? Why hadn't he stayed like the rest of them did?

I slammed my locker door shut with a loud bang and violently grabbed my bag, throwing it on my shoulders. "So what do you say?" Mike grabbed my wrist pulling me back.

"No!" I yelled yanking my hand away from his and starting down the hallway to meet Alice and everyone else outside, "I. Will. Not. Go. Out. With. You." I made sure I had made it clear.

"Whatever you say Bella, but just remember. You're just a faded memory to him. He's not going to come back for you."

And that was it. Mike didn't look at me once when he turned around and walked away. Instead of going to punch him like I wanted to, I kept walking forward and out the main building to the parking lot where they leaned against Alice's Porsche. We were planning on going out for a late lunch.

"What took you so long?" Emmett sighed in relief when I came into view. I was positive his stomach had growled with hunger. I threw my bag in the backseat and climbed in beside Rose.

"Sorry. Another encounter with Mike."

Rosalie hissed. "If that boy bothers you again I swear!" Emmett covered Rose's mouth before she could go off and say unpleasant things and eventually go to find Mike.

"What did he say this time?" Jasper asked from the front seat next to Alice. In the mirror, I could see Alice looking at me with a pained expression.

I looked back at her, never taking my eyes off the mirror. "Nothing," I lied, "He was just being stubborn."

* * *

"I saw what happened between you and Mike," Alice's head hung low as she approached me. I was seated on her bed. She wanted me to help her clean out her closet since tomorrow she was going to replace it with a whole new wardrobe, "And I'm apologizing for his rude behavior."

"There's no need. He was just being Mike." I shrugged.

"Did you believe anything he said?" she asked me, throwing out random pieces of clothing from her closet to the floor. I stared up at the ceiling and memories of stars flooded my mind. I gasped as green eyes appeared. I dashed out of the room and into the next, shutting the lights and looking up at the ceiling above the bed.

The stars were there. I jumped onto the bed and fortunately for me, I was high enough to reach the stars. I traced each and every one of them slowly as the memories kept coming in.

_They remind me just like your eyes._ I could hear the soft, musical voice as if he had said it beside me, as if he were standing next to me. I closed my eyes again thinking hard, remembering hard. I felt myself shaking as flashbacks and memories of the boy whose green eyes, bronze hair, and voice belonged to.

The infamous smile, the running of his hand through his hair, his touch, his kiss, his hold, his embrace, his dazzling ways, his everything. It all came back to me.

Edward. The Edward I cut onions with, the Edward who held me close the night I left for the bookstore, the Edward who sent me those roses because he loved me. _My Edward._

"Are you okay?" Alice was leaning against the open door.

"He left because I'm a monster, didn't he?" my voice was pained and I didn't bother looking up at Alice when she came and sat beside me.

"What are you talking about?"

"After Edward explained these stars," I pointed to the ceiling, "I told him about my gift, he left because I was a danger to him, right?"

Alice shook her head continuously while holding me together, "Oh Bella, he could never leave because of that."

"Then why?" I was furious, "Why did he leave me?"

"He thought it was best for the both of you."

Tears began streaming down my cheeks. "Why?" I screamed louder with more pain, more confusion. Alice tightened her arms around me, rubbing the top of my head.

"Shh, Bella," she stroked as my sobs became louder, "It's going to be okay."

"Why?" I cried, "T-tell me A-Alice, why?"

She sighed in agony. "Because you couldn't remember him and it hurt him Bella. He loves you very much, but he couldn't stay to see you like this."

It hurt him. I hurt him. I was all the reasons why he left. "But I remember him now Alice. I thought he l-loved me. Wouldn't he w-wait?" I felt the tears come out faster and roll even quicker. I didn't care that I had a stuffy nose and I should grab a Kleenex and wipe my tears. I didn't care how puffy my eyes were. I needed Edward and he wasn't here to help me.

"He was hurt," she now rubbed my back in soothing circles, "He'll come back Bella."

"W-where is h-he?" I wanted to go find him, to search for him and nobody could stop me. If Edward didn't come back for me, then I'd go out there and find him.

"I don't know," she said, sadness covered her voice.

"I need a moment alone." I told her truthfully. She hugged me tighter then let go and shut the door leaving me in privacy. I collapsed onto the bed; my hair covered the pillow, my arms stretched out as well as my legs. I breathed in and out, gasping for breath as I sobbed some more.

All this time I thought he'd come back from his small visit, that he was helping his grandparents, but no. He left because of me, he left without a goodbye, and he left so unexpectedly, he left me here all alone leaving me to wonder about him every time someone spoke of him; he left me with a broken heart.

A heart that could not be fixed again, a heart that had just found its missing piece and a heart that was forever damaged with a whole. A whole that could not be filled.

"You remember him," Tanya met me on the edge of the bed, her tears slowly dripping off her face. She had on a smile of joy, "You remembered!" she cheered in a whisper.

I breathed in heavily and lifted my head off the pillow to meet her gaze, "I do," I felt myself smiling, "But he's gone."

My own words hurt me as if I were stabbed in the heart again.

"He won't be gone for long," she touched my hand and looked up at me under her long eyelashes, "I know Edward well enough to know he can't go a lifetime without the one he cares about the most."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He just needs time to think. It wasn't easy for him when you got into that accident. Remember how hard it was for him when I was in a coma?" I nodded as I remembered the pain in his eyes.

"See? But he healed eventually and he had you."

"I was there for him," I sobbed, "Why wasn't he there for me?"

She shook her head, "Honestly I don't know why he left you, but I promise he'll be back."

"They haven't got to him, have they?"

"I straightened them out," she said when she realized who I was referring to, "I gave them a long lecture but honestly, I don't know what will happen. They've disappeared. I tried to track them down, but they're gone."

"Forever?"

"I can't promise you anything." Her voice broke out into a whisper.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered on the other end of the line after a few rings.

"Hi, is Edward home?" I spoke softly; my fingers were secretly crossed behind my back.

"I'm afraid not." the woman spoke. I could hear pain covering her voice.

"Oh, could you tell him Alice called and that I need him to call me as soon as possible?"

"Of course dear," the woman replied softly, "I'll let him know."

"Thanks. Bye."

And when I hung up, I was startled with a vision. One that I had hoped I was never born with the gift of seeing the future. I dropped the phone, letting myself drop to the floor with it.

* * *

**Okay, there's a really, really, really important poll on our page that has to do with this story. So it would really be appreciated if you guys went and voted, it will very much help us write the next few chapters and it's all up to how you want it to be written. So please head over to our page, after you review :), and vote. Thanks so much guys. **

**-Sarah&kaTe.  
**_Don't forget to check out our new story, _**A Reason To Hold On_ ! ... and our poll! :D_**


	17. NothingFeelsRightWhenImNotWithYou

**Kudos to **_FabioandRichard4Ever _**for giving us her opinion which was in our heads the entire time. Good job to you :)  
_& to our readers who reviewed with those crazy, hyper stories - you rock! we love hearing your stories. We don't have any for you but hopefully we will :) _**  
**

* * *

**

_Check out our new story-which can be found on our profile- **"A Reason To Hold On"** It's our first vampire fanfic ! :) Much apprectiated!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: **_Nothing Feels Right When I'm Not With You_

* * *

My lungs felt weak, making my breaths slow and forceful. Every time I'd take a deep breath it would just hurt and it was as if I had no more air to breath in and out. I felt as if I were suffocating under a large pool of water. I could almost feel myself moving gently with the waves that splashed against me. I was lost into the dark. My lungs, still struggling for every breath it had a chance to take, became weaker by the second as I lay numbly splattered across my bed.

My hair, tangled and messy, covered my face. I used every breath I had to blow a strand that covered my eyes and even my lips felt too numb to move along with the rest of my body. It also felt as if I were paralyzed. It was a surprise I actually managed to walk to the elevator and reach my own room without falling.

I tried to keep my mind off the broken part of my life. About the damage it caused me and the guilt deep inside me. For the past ten minutes all I could think of was that this whole situation was _my _fault. Edward left because of me. He was hurt. I just could not understand _why. _Did he not love me anymore? I would hope the roses and his little message had meaning behind it. I spent every day watering the flowers, but each day one would turn wrinkly and die. With the sudden reminder of the bright red- well most of them were anyway- flowers sitting in a vase I blinked my eyes a couple of times before looking to the side. I spotted three that lost its vivid colour and faded to black. There were three that remained standing.

There were two gentile taps on the door of my bedroom. I muttered an emotionless, "Come in," and was greeted with a grinning Jacob whose smile disappeared once he stepped in.

"You don't look too good." he said with a sour face sitting next to me on the bed, "What's gotten into you?"

"He left." It didn't come out as a whine as I expected it to. It sounded selfless with no meaning. Jacob didn't seem to care as much as I did though. He just let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Is that why you're laying here looking like you hadn't slept in days?" his tone was filled with anger as he shook his head. I closed my eyes because the last thing I wanted was to hear how stupid he thought Edward was.

"No."

He didn't care what my reply was. "He left you Bella." he shook his head again. I would hope he wasn't cursing in his head, "You can't just lay here because of something he decided to do."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"For starters, you could get your voice back because honestly you sound as if you hated the world and I don't want you to get involved with an X-acto blade soon. Second, just live your life-"I cut him off.

"Life sucks." This time I put more force into my tone but it only became deeper. I spoke with a monotone.

"Yeah?" he smirked. "Life sucks, then you die."

"Jake." I groaned with a warning.

"Anyway don't you have work or something?"

That's when my eyes grew big. "Shoot."

"Need a ride?" he asked me, "I don't think you're well enough to drive yourself." I thought about it for a second. What if on the way I decided to stop and let the waterworks take over again? That wouldn't be a good idea considering this wasn't the first time I'd come in late.

"Ok," I stretched my arms out and my legs before getting up on my feet. I still felt weak, but I pushed my body to move. I didn't want to change. I was fine wearing what I was wearing. It wasn't like an office where you would have to change in mature clothing with the high heels and pencil skirts, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take this off of my mind." In the end I had walked over to my closet and pulled out Edward's jersey place it over my shirt. I actually wanted to wear it no matter how much it would pain me. It was something to remind me of him, something to take his scent with me and something to cherish every day. It was the only piece of article I could keep that was the closest to his memory. I'd have him with me every day.

"As long as you have something to do while you're at it." Jake told me.

* * *

Work actually helped me concentrate on other things for a bit. We had just received packages of new books to register and stack them on the shelves in order. For the past hour I've done nothing but rip open boxes and pile the books neatly then put them on the shelves after they were taken care of by my co-worker, Angela Weber.

Angela was good friends with Jessica Stanley. I've seen her around, but never actually had the chance to speak with her and we usually had different shifts at work so that didn't help either.

She was a nice girl I have to say. She had the same plain brown hair and eyes and wore glasses. But she didn't even look as simple as I was. She was pretty.

"So how do you like the school?" she asked me. The both of us were in the back room with boxes surrounding us. Some full, some empty. When I didn't respond right away she added, "I know I'm sort of late…"

"No, you're not," I smiled picking up a book and placing it to its pile. "You're actually one of the firsts to ask me that." She just smiled and picked up a book. "It's a change. I've never gone to a school before and not to mention actually lived on my own without people having to check up on me all the time."

"Oh," her face appeared serious. She did that motion with her glasses, pressing a finger to the frame and pushing it back up, "You were homeschooled?"

"More like prisoned in a mental institution." I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal by forcing a smile when she looked up with sad eyes and she seemed to notice it.

"That's okay," she told me, "My cousin went through the same."

"It was a hell of an experience," I half chuckled. "And that day I was first released it felt as if I were an eagle flying out of its cage."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." she tried to relieve me. "And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

That was when I knew that Angela and I officially became friends.

* * *

**Alice POV.**

I was going to pull out all of my hair in about a second. For the past hour I've been trying to get a hold of Edward while visions kept on interrupting me.

I pressed the phone against my ear holding it between my shoulder as my hands worked through the phonebook flipping page after page. Finally when it stopped ringing I had got a hold of the airlines.

_"Hello how may I help you?" _A friendly voice spoke on the other end.

"What time is the next flight to Phoenix, Arizona coming from Chicago, Illinois?" I asked with much eager and quickly I should add. I was put on hold for a moment and each second I was running out of time. I wanted to scream "hurry lady!" but that would be rude.

_"The next plane lands in approximately four hours and thirty minutes ma'am." _Four and a half hours. I had that much time. I quickly muttered thanks and hung up the phone. I then speed dialed Edward's home but there was no answer.

His mother- Esme she had told me the third time I called- clearly was not telling me the truth. Edward was not home because he was on his way to the airport and I only had four hours and twenty-seven minutes left to get a hold of him.

I spent the next seven minutes- leaving me with four hours and twenty minutes- going through the phonebook and searching for names in Chicago I would hope knew Edward and could do all of us a favor and stop him from boarding the plane. Unfortunately for me I had no luck.

So the next thing I did was scream. I screamed as loud and horribly as Miley Cyrus sang. I screamed into my pillows, into brand new clothing and I even ripped up pages of my all time favourite magazines- which I soon regretted to do afterwards. I threw high heels against my walls leaving a mark. I threw the covers of my bed on the floor and I even ripped a part one of my many designer dresses. And there I was sitting on the floor all angry and frustrated with torn materials surrounding me. I reached for my phone and glanced at the screen clock. Four hours and fifteen minutes.

I called back the airport and asked for the next flight to Chicago.

_"The next flight leaves in about fifty minutes," _the lady spoke softly.

"I need a plane ticket," I spoke quickly before I could even realize what I had just said, "To Chicago. Right now. Please."

_"There are two seats left," _I could hear her typing in the background, _"Not a problem sweetie." _Normally I would object to older women calling me "sweetie" but right now was not the time to start an argument. I told her all the information I needed and was told instructions for pick-up at the airport.

After I had hung up with her I grabbed my purse and keys to the Porsche running down the hallway in _sneakers. _Ugh, the things I do for the people I love. I have just broken one of my life time rules, but right now, I didn't care.

I pushed open the doors with all my force still running- and panting. I haven't ran this much in my life- and went to my car but before I could hop in life I had planned and start the car right away Jasper appeared at my side.

"Going somewhere?" he wrapped his long arms around my small torso and kissed the top of my head. All I wanted was to be with him and right now was not the time.

"Jazz," I pushed him off of me. "I have to go."

"Where?" he was concerned now. I jabbed my keys into the lock and unlocked my door opening it roughly, "What's with the rush?"

"I'm going to Chicago," I sat down and thrust the keys into the ignition pulling my seatbelt over me and buckling myself.

"Chicago?" he was against my decision. "What for?"

By then I had shut my door and rolled down the window. I began to back out of the parking lot moving slowly while Jasper jogged by my door.

"I need to see Edward." I couldn't tell him why. I didn't want anyone to worry.

"Edward's coming back he just called a few minutes ago. He's at the airport." Edward called? And he didn't even take the time to call me?

"What did he say?"

"Not to tell Bella, he's surprising her apparently. I told him about her condition how she's well. Alice will you please stop the car?" I looked at the clock on the radio. I had forty five minutes to get to the airport.

"No I can't Jazz. I'll be back and don't worry about me." This time I stepped on the pedal harder, my car racing out of campus leaving Jasper worried. I loved him and he loved me so he would understand my change in behavior.

I pulled out my cell phone after it vibrated and opened the text. It was from Jasper. I texted him back demanding him that if Edward called, tell him to cancel his flight. Texting while driving was so two years ago, but I didn't care that I had broken all the fashion tips of _Teen Vogue. _

I was thankful Renee agreed to buy me a sports car because with the speed I was driving with I had gotten to the airport just in time to purchase my plane ticket and board the plane. I settled myself on a seat and looked out the window praying to God I would be on time and if anything goes wrong, Bella would forgive me for not telling her.

I mean, why would I tell her? But at the same time, I should have. She was my sister and she deserved to know that her significant other was in danger. That I left to save him. She was hurt enough and I couldn't make her anxious and worried- I mean, she already looked horrible and the stress marks wouldn't help. I wanted her to move on with the day and heal the wounds she found all the answers to. I felt extremely terrible, so terrible that I would not force her to go shopping for a year and I would leave her wardrobe alone and trust me that took a lot to decide.

The passengers were told to buckle their seatbelts. That the plane would take off soon enough. I glanced at the clock again. I had three and a half hours left and I knew it didn't take long to get to Chicago. I'd be there soon enough. I had seen it.

The thing I hated the most was that my visions were not always correct.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

It has been two hours since we were finally done in the back room for the night. Now our job was to stack them on each shelf under its genre and age group. There was a variety of books for kids to sci-fi for adults. We had a lot to do tonight and it didn't help that a group of teenagers came in and placed books in its wrong place so that left more work for Angela and I to cover. We were the only employees- besides the cashiers behind the desk- that were working tonight.

"I've never seen so many books in my life." Angela laughed as I helped her place a couple of Stephen King's books on the shelf. She climbed onto the ladder for the higher shelves since I admitted I was clumsy and would probably fall off.

"Don't worry I'm pretty clumsy sometimes too," she laughed when I told her. My cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

"Really?" I had asked. She didn't seem to be the clumsy type and she was in my Phys Ed class. She hadn't gotten injured lately and from what I recall, she never slipped either.

"Okay maybe I lied, but come on Bella I think you're exaggerating."

"Have you ever seen me in gym?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Clearly she hadn't and that was her answer: no. So that's how I got myself out of climbing the low priced ladder that I didn't trust.

"Why did you apply here? Not that I'm being rude or anything."

"My mother is the manager, but she doesn't come to this store. She works at the biggest one in another state."

"That's good though right? I mean, I'm sure you get all these great books for free and if not, discount."

"I guess. That's pretty much why I've gotten a position for the school's newspaper. I also work with the camera for school events. My mom's nuts about the whole literature thing. She's been wanting to start her own novel but never got around to it since she was always so busy with work." She did the motion again with her finger pushing up her glasses. I wondered if it was a habit.

"So I'm guessing she wants you to become an author of some sorts?" I asked grabbing a handful of books and passing it to her- she was still standing on the ladder fixing the shelves.

"Yeah, but I really want to become a photographer. The whole idea of capturing the beauty of life fascinates me. I mean you don't always see the same thing twice so might as well take a picture and make it last longer, right?" I nodded in agreement with her.

"That sounds like a great career."

"Yeah well my mother doesn't seem to think so," she frowned a little, I noticed. "She's always telling me to dream bigger while Jessica wants me to study something in the fashion department with her so one day we can design our own clothing and open up our own store, but that doesn't sound too interesting to me. But this boy," she turned a little pink when she mentioned the boy. I had a feeling she liked him by the looks of it, "He believes in me. He always tells me to go for the gold and to follow my dreams and not anyone else's. Not what people dream for me. He's so… supportive. It feels nice to have someone caring to be on your side for once. Have you ever been there?"

_"I believe if you try, it will. Don't doubt yourself Bella. You're inspiring." _Edward's words that day I decided to quit the production echoed in my head. I nodded at Angela who looked as if she wanted to play twenty questions, but before she could open her mouth, I did.

"Who's this boy?" I half teased her, nudging her with my elbow. Her blush only grew redder and wider.

"His name is Ben-"

"Ben Cheney- or something?"

She nodded. "That's the one."

"And…"

"I really like him," she smiled widely at me, "but I don't know. He doesn't seem to return the feelings."

"I'm sure he likes you equally the same."

"Oh no," she shook her head, "it's not equal."

"How so?"

"Because… I know it's like way too soon for this, but I've known Ben for a long time and whenever I'm around him it's almost like I've known him my entire life. He always supports my decisions and always tells me I should choose whatever makes me happy, that I deserve to smile you know? Instead of complaining about something I don't like. Have you ever got that feeling?"

Green eyes appeared in my mind and the infamous crooked smile. _You deserve to smile everyday and not be regretting something you've mistaken. _Again, Edward's voice would not stop clouding my mind, but I liked hearing it. It felt as if he were standing right next to me.

"I have," I was silent now as I remembered more things, "But not anymore."

Angela frowned. "I'm so sorry about Edward." She told me. She was the first to speak like that whereas others would ask me why he disappeared.

"It's fine… I guess." I thought work would help keep my mind off of Edward, but it wasn't. Here I was sitting on the carpet, legs folded, and handling a couple of books in my hands that I reached up to Angela, talking about my Edward. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Not here, not now.

"I understand your pain," she told me and I looked up at her.

"ButBen didn't leave you." I looked up at the clock. Our shift ended in about twenty minutes much to my likings.

"It wasn't Ben. It was my mom. When she left to accept her position as the manager of that bookstore she just became distant. She moved to Michigan and hardly ever called. Not only was she just working, but she teaches grade ten English at a high school near her work. Her dream was to become an inspiring author. One who sends messages to kids all over the world, but in literature. But it didn't turn out for her so I guess she wanted to make that dream come alive. So it was just my dad and I at the house. She only called rarely and I haven't seen her since a year ago. It was depressing not waking up to see your mom greet you downstairs with breakfast prepared. I never really had someone to talk to about my problems. I couldn't talk to my dad and definitely not Jessica." I passed her another set of novels when we switched to a different shelf. Angela had more behind her than I could possibly imagined. She looks like a perfectly normal teenage girl, but behind the glasses and behind the brown eyes there was more than just that.

I didn't know how to respond and I didn't have to because Ben came through the doors and greeted Angela with a hug.

"I believe your shift is over in two minutes." He grinned. Obviously they had something planned. I couldn't help but smile. The way the two looked at each other reminded me of Alice and Jasper.

"One minute," she looked at the clock. "By the way Bella this is Ben and Ben, Bella."

He reached his hand forward and I met it with a shake. "Nice to meet you." He sent me a warm smile.

"You too." I began filling the small empty box with the books we hadn't shelved yet. I attempted to pick it up with my weak pale arms, but Ben offered to do the job. I had asked if he was positive.

"Yeah I don't mind. Ang hurry and get your stuff the boys are waiting in the car." He said over his shoulder.

"We're going out for dinner and a movie," she explained as we walked back to the lockers. "Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Ben and I, I mean. Would you like to come? I mean you don't have to-"

"Sure," I smiled. I needed something to do anyway or else I'd end up on my window seat, my nose buried into a novel. Particularly Wuthering Heights, but I didn't tell her that. "Sounds great."

"Really? You'd come? I mean I heard Mike was getting on your nerves and all so I hope you don't mind him coming." I groaned but only to myself, so low that she would not hear. Mike was going to be there.

"I don't mind," Lie. "As long as you're there."

"Okay," she grabbed her coat smiling. It was a nice breezy evening to wear a thin coat like Angela's. We walked out of the staff room and met Ben by the doors. "Bella's coming. Do you have room in the car?"

"If there's no room I'll just-"I wanted to say I'll go home and get my car but I was cut off.

"Yeah I have room don't worry." Ben told me. When we reached the SUV- something I had no expected to see- he was right. There was room because Mike had brought his mom's van. Jessica and Tyler occupied Mike's van while the rest of us were in Ben's car.

I was greeted by everyone and just by the look on their faces I knew I was accepted officially. Why hadn't I met them earlier?

* * *

When the movie was over we drove back to campus and I was glad Mike brought his own ride because it would have been awkward. When we had dinner, Mike sat right next to me with Angela on my other side and for the movie, it was the exact same. Mike wouldn't stop talking and he wouldn't leave me alone to so I could actually understand the concept of the film. It was clear he was never going to leave me alone. He was like my own personal stalker. It was creepy.

"Thanks," I told everyone, "I had a good time."

"It was no problem." Angela grinned at me, her arm wrapped around Ben's waist. It reminded me of what Edward use to do. I snapped out of thought before I went into depression mode again.

"Bella we should like totally do this again." Jessica cheered as she waved to me.

"Oh definitely," Mike nodded in agreement, "We should hit the beach this weekend I hear it's going to be hot." He wiggled his eyebrows at the word hot while looking at me I just nodded and turned around walking to my building.

"Jake?" I called out when I shut the door behind me and kicked off my shoes. It was eleven o'clock at night and I noticed the T.V. was left on. "Jake?" I called again.

"He's not here." It was the sound of Alice's voice. I turned around and sure enough she was standing right there behind me.

"How did you get in?" I asked looking at the door, "I didn't even hear you." I stared at her until I realized the eerie glow that outlined her figure. My heart almost dropped to the ground, I felt as if my chest was ripped open.

"Alice?" it came out breathless as I stepped forward. "You… It can't be." A tear escaped my eye.

She nodded. "It is Bella. I'm so sorry. I was late."

"Late for what?" I asked her, desperation in my voice. Alice was a spirit. How did it happen? How could it happen? Why?

"To help me." Edward appeared by her side with the same eerie glow. I backed away, not knowing what to say or what to do. My sister and my boy… Edward were ghosts. I began to cry and become frustrated.

"How could this happen?" I demanded while the tears streamed quicker. "What happened to you guys? No!" I screamed. "This can't be happening! This is all just a nightmare!"

"There's no time to explain," Alice was not crying but she looked very emotionless. "Jacob and every one else went down to the airport to catch the next flight to Chicago."

I couldn't stop the tears. Soon enough I was grasping for air, my body shaking. I collapsed onto the cold, hard floor and Edward held me close.

"Bella it's going to be alright," he shushed me. It had been a long time since I've actually heard his voice, since I saw him. This was all a shock for me. I didn't know how to respond to this. "Bella, shh," he caressed my back, "Stay strong."

"When is the flight leaving?"

"You have time to go down there, but be careful." She warned me.

"It's not safe for her," Edward told Alice but Alice shook her head. "She could get hurt Alice!"

"We'll come with her. Bella go to our dorm and take Edward's keys to the Volvo. Hurry." Even though I was as weak as a prune I did as Alice asked and hurried. As I ran down the hall to the elevator I was already tripping over thin air but Edward always held me close so I wouldn't fall.

After I had grabbed the keys I ran back downstairs to the student parking lot and found the Volvo hidden behind a tree, no wonder I hadn't noticed his vehicle. I jabbed the keys into the ignition and backed up as quick as I could and sped onto the road.

"Bella don't cry," Edward sat beside me on the passenger seat, Alice in the back. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"I can't," I was stuttering, the tears continued to flow. "How did you guys end up like this? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"You left your cell phone at the campus Bella," Alice's tone was sad and it hurt me even more. That was unlike Alice. "And I had a vision… Dan and Belinda were involved."

"I was taking a flight back to Phoenix as I heard the news about you. Alice came to warn me because I was not in contact and she ended up boarding the plane because I was on it and before we could get off, the plane had already took off," I gulped at what I knew was going to come next. Edward's hand- still cold- laid on top of mine as I drove faster down the road. I wasn't far from the airport.

"We crashed into the country side of the state where there are nothing but trees. The plane was small and the pilot was able to control the plane a little until we crashed. Many had died and many were injured."

"Including you guys…" I didn't want to continue. Just hearing the sound of his voice for the first time in who knows how long hurt me and it was a disaster hearing him speak of this news.

"Our bodies are still out there Bella," I looked in the mirror and sure enough Alice had that look in her eye. Even as a spirit she was able to have visions.

I looked at Edward when I entered the airport. "There's still hope."

I parked the car and ran inside. Alice and Edward didn't have to run, they dematerialized as I entered the airport. I bought my ticket and went to the waiting area. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Jacob sitting with miserable looks on their faces. I was about to approach them when Alice and Edward materialized in front of me. It always got to me. I jumped a meter back.

"Sorry," Alice half smiled when she recognized my hate in appearing out of nowhere, freaking me out.

They weren't alone.

"Bella!" Tanya threw her arms around me. "I tried to stop them," she cried. "I took over the pilot's body but they were too strong. I'm so sorry." She apologized to the three of us.

"We're not dead," Alice received a vision, "Bella you're going to find our body. I've seen it."

I felt relieved. "Where is it?"

"We'll meet you there." And then she dematerialized along with Tanya.

"Everything's going to be okay Bella." Edward kissed me on the forehead before disappearing. He had left me again.

I found myself just standing there, thinking. I had hope. I was going to be able to find their bodies with the help of the three of them. I assumed the police officers hadn't found them yet and it was my job to report it. I was still in shock about Alice and Edward, but the thing that kept me together was that they were still alive. All I had to do was make an appearance, tell the EMTs where their bodies were and they'd be saved.

There was hope and for a long time, I didn't believe hope was on my side. Now I did and I knew hope wouldn't let me down. I was on a mission and I wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**Ok so we hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who took the time and voted! Also those who reviewed!  
We would REALLY appreciate if you guys reviewed- considering how many favourites and alerts this story has- it would help us write some more and we really like reading your reviews.  
That's really all we ask for. We spend hours of our time to write and all you need to do is spend a minute writing us a nice review :) That's all we ask for so please review guys :)**

Also, we'll send every one who reviewed a _sneakpeak_ for the next chapter which will hopefully be written soon with march break coming and all.

**Thanks everyone!  
-Sarah&kaTe  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**We hope you haven't lost interest in this story due to the super long wait and we apologize for that. We haven't had the time to use the computer, but luckily we wrote this chap a few days ago. So,  
Happy Easter everyone and we hope you enjoy this chapter because we sure did while we wrote it :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

I was on the verge of losing control. Control over the erupt tears escaping my already swollen eyes. Control over my shaking body, of fear, of nervousness and of wonders. What was going to happen next? I didn't know where to go. Since I got on and off the plane to Chicago, neither Edward nor Alice returned to guide me by the rescuing I needed to do.

But how?

I had to lean onto Jake's side for support. Support I really needed for I'd lose every control I had in myself not to collapse onto the ground and give up without knowing. And no matter what, I'd never stop because when their life was on the line, my life too was on the line.

I knew I wasn't strong, but I couldn't be weak either. I had Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Jake with me and I knew they'd help me out, but that would mean I'd have to tell them. About my sixth sense.

The thought of seeing their horrified faces had my body trembling harder than before. I could just imagine the fear they'd look at me with, as if their night hadn't gotten any worse. I couldn't do that to them. Scare them, I mean. Just having the feeling that somewhere out there, Alice and Edward's bodies were still functioning had shivers run down my spine. And I'm pretty sure they felt that way too.

Emmett called a cab the second we faced the dark evening sky. Silence took over us as Emmett spoke to the driver silently. Jake and I sat in the very back of the van. I sat beside the window, Jake right beside me in the middle. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm to help calm down my still trembling body. My sight was poor due to the fact of the tears still running. All I could see where colours. Colours of the lights coming from the outside as we drove by the city night.

I kept clutching my hands together hoping Edward and Alice would appear soon. I silently called out their names, pleading for them to come. Seconds passed by and there were no Edward or Alice.

I waited impatiently again, this time really crying for their names. Begging them with all the strength I had within myself. But there was no answer.

I let out a scream of frustration, startling the cab driver, but I didn't apologize. He glanced at me through the rearview mirror once and already I knew he saw the pain I was in.

Jake had to rub harder to calm me down. I felt like I was in that position in the hospital that day I pleaded for Edward to save Tanya. I was screaming, crying, trembling and then I was gone, into the darkness. Except this time, no one was going to stop me, or put me to sleep.

Minutes passed and I fought the urge to jump out of the moving vehicle to run and find them myself. To call and scream their names out loud so they could hear me, but I couldn't. I didn't know where to go.

When I was sure I had enough of the deafening silence that surrounded us, Emmett's voice broke it. "Stop right here." His voice was panicked and I looked up through the window, but again all I saw was the light, blurbs of it.

Every one got out of the van, and I couldn't see where we were. With the guide of Jake he lead me out the car and without opening my eyes, I already knew we were here.

I could hear the news reporters reporting the incident at this ungodly hour. When I finally wiped my eyes, I could see the firefighters still putting the fire out with the long, big hose. The SWAT teams, with their wolf like dogs were on duty in the area straight ahead of us.

The scene of the accident.

My eyes were searching for any sign they may have left me, but all I could see was the now faded fire before my eyes. The small plane was broken into two with large indents and scratches on the sides. Ambulances left with unconscious, wounded bodies being delivered to the hospitals and I couldn't help but wonder if I was too late. If Edward or Alice's bodies were already found and was in the emergency rooms at the moment. Could they be able to save them?

My heart clenched at the thought of losing my own sister and especially Edward. One who I've opened up to recently, one who I do love.

Shaking my head, I looked up at Jake.

"Man," he sighed watching the fire being put out. There were others crowded around us. Families and friends of the innocent people involved in the accident. Some were screaming, shouting, crying and some just watched silently in agony. All because of me. "I don't know what to say…" he trailed off.

"Do you think they found them?" Rose stood beside me wrapping her long arms around me for comfort. It was the first time Rosalie's ever came that close to me. It felt a little odd, but I appreciated it. I needed the comfort too.

Wrapping my arms around here I said, "I hope so."

"I'll go talk to them," Emmett's voice was pained, but still filled with strength.

"I'm coming with you." Jake stated and together the two of them walked away.

Rose was still holding me, and I holding her. For the next few minutes there was nothing but silence. I kept looking around for Edward and Alice and for any signs, but there was nothing. I was becoming impatient, eager, and growing in agony. I'd do anything just to see them again, but again as seconds and minutes passed there was nothing.

I broke the embrace unexpectedly giving Rose a little time to gather herself. "I have to go." I whispered, not even realizing my own decision.

"Where are you going Bella?" she asked me with a sniffle. I knew I couldn't leave her alone out here, but I felt like I needed to go deeper into the forest.

I shook my head not even knowing my own answer but I spoke anyway. "Just stay here. I won't go far."

Before I was able to walk away she grabbed onto my wrist. "Bella you're the only one I have right now." Her eyes were meaningful.

"Emmett and Jake will come back," I tried to force a smile. She let go of my wrist. "I won't go far. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

"Where exactly are you going?" her eyebrow raised in question. I looked at her and to the forest hoping she'd have a clue. And she did. "What?" she hissed. "Are you crazy? You can't go in there!"

"I have to."

She kept shaking her head, but she let me go. "If you're not back in twenty I'm going to the cops." And with that I nodded and turned around making my way down to the forest where no one paid any attention to.

* * *

It was dark as I approached the area surrounded with trees. There wasn't a single, tiny hint of light coming through the darkness. There was just myself, the trees, the rocks, and the ground. This is what I had to work with. I guided myself slowly, my hands touching the trees as I took small foot steps forward. I didn't know where I was going or where my conscience wanted to lead me to, but I knew what I felt back there.

I continued making my way forward still having no clue where I was headed to. I felt as if someone was guiding me and then it hit me. What if someone- a spirit- morphed into my body? I stopped my movement feeling my head become light.

"Keep moving Bella." The voice told me. My heart pounded hoping it was either Edward or Alice or maybe even both, but when I had turned around no one was there.

I cleared my mind as I continued walking. _No one's here Bella. It's just you. _I chanted over and over again. I wasn't scared of my sixth sense, I never was. But now, I was more than just scared. I was frightened.

_"_Don't be afraid." The voice said again and this time I knew I wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" I asked looking up at the tree in front of me.

No answer.

I narrowed my eyes in search of the body this voice belonged to, but I couldn't see anything. It was still dark. Too dark. I looked around once more and still, there was nothing. Deciding I was just going crazy I kept moving again, almost tripping over roots. I stared at my feet cautiously making sure I wouldn't trip. That was the last thing I needed right now.

My clumsy side happened to miss the root and trip over it. I fell hard on the ground, my hands dug deep into the mushy dirt and leaves covered my face. I spat out anything that had entered my mouth while I got up and dust myself. I groaned out loud. All I wanted was to be normal.

"You won't ever be," the voice told me though I could point out that it wasn't the same I'd heard just minutes ago. This voice was cold. "Just deal with it."

Before I could turn around a force hit me, pushing me against a tree. My feet were dangling off as something held me by the neck. I couldn't see who it was, my eyes were forced shut seeing nothing but black.

"Stop!" I had tried to get out, but the hands gripped even tighter.

I wanted to gag because of the hard grip, but even I couldn't do that. I kicked my legs out, but it hit nothing. I was choking on my own saliva as the clasp became harder and harder. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I suddenly felt weak, so vulnerable.

"Because you are." The voice shook with laughter, but not the friendly type.

"Finally we got you alone," another voice said. It belonged to a girl. "Of course after killing your sister and your beloved Edward." She purred.

My heart clenched at her words. If I hadn't felt frightened, weak, and hurt enough, this was much worse than I could possibly imagine. The hold on my neck loosened, enabling me to breath. My head hung slightly as I panted; taking in every breath I was able to. Slowly, my back slid against the tree and I fell, sitting on the ground.

"What do you want?" I managed to let out between breaths.

No reply. "Please," I cried out. "What do you want?"

Tears already began to fill my eyes as it streamed rapidly down my cheeks. Never in my life had I felt like this before. I just wanted to be ordinary, like every other girl walking on this planet. I wanted to be able to wake up in the mornings safe and sound. To go through my day without dealing with the dead and when I go to bed, I'd have a smile on my face because there were no spirits hanging around my room to watch me. I wouldn't know they were there if I were normal. I would just walk through them like every other normal human being.

I'd never see the day, would I?

The girl laughed out loud. "If you think you'd ever be able to get out of this, you're shit out of luck. Am I right Dan?"

My eyes widened. Dan. He was here. He was the one choking me. I only felt myself cry harder.

"Wipe those ridiculous tears." He spat at me. "You knew this was coming. We were coming."

"What have I done to you?" I demanded through a harsh tone. My voice was raspy, my throat dry.

Dan laughed. "What have you done?"

It was Belinda's turn to laugh at my curiosity. "It doesn't matter now. They're all dead anyway. And now, it's your turn to lose everything you've ever had. We started with Alice and your Edward."

I shook my head automatically in pain. "You can't take them away. They've done nothing wrong!" I screamed now. "Take me! They've done nothing! Please!" I begged, my cries became louder.

"No one's going anywhere." It was the same voice I had heard earlier. A glowing strawberry blond walked towards us. I almost wanted to smile just seeing her here again. "But the two of you idiots."

"And where exactly are we going?" Dan turned his head around to glare at Tanya, but Tanya had released an energetic wave against Dan sending him to the tree across of him. He slammed against it, and then disappeared.

Belinda gasped; her eyes became red as she turned to face Tanya. "You little-"she never got to finished her sentence. She disappeared as well; a bright explosion filled the spot where she once stood.

I watched in horror as the fire became tiny, little sparks flowing around both Tanya and I. I looked back at the tree to see if Dan really was gone, and he was. So was Belinda. But where?

"They're in hell," Tanya answered the question I hadn't voiced. "Where they belong." She threw a smile at me as she stood by my side, her arm around my waist.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

I held my neck feeling a slight bit of pain, but who was I to complain? My throat still hurt, my breathing still heavy, but not once did I complain. "Yeah."

"They're gone now Bella."

"How did you-"

"I know this is going to sound crazy," I could hear the smile in her voice. "But I'm your guardian angel. I was sent back to protect you."

"I don't understand." I breathed, still walking beside her. We moved away from the tree making our way forward.

"You were born with a gift Bella, and it's very rare for someone to be born with a power like yours. God wanted you to have it, He chose you and He wants you to use it with pride." She never glanced down at me. She remained walking beside me, her glow becoming brighter.

I let out a sigh as I registered this information. "So I was never alone… with this gift?"

She shook her head. "For a while you were. It was a test of your strength and much more things, but we can't talk about this right now. I'm not supposed to be feeding you with this information. What we need to do is get to Edward and Alice."

"Am I too late?" I whispered with fear. Tanya stiffened beside me. "I am, aren't I?" the fear grew as did my eyes. The waterworks had begun once again.

"You're not." She responded. The anger in me toned down a little.

"So where are they?" I begged, but there was no reply.

"Bella I can't help you with that."

"Why?" I cried out. "Please, you have to help me. You have to help my sister. And Edward."

"I do Bella, I do want to help. Believe me I do." There was pain in her voice, her head tilting up to meet the sky.

"Then why won't you?"

"It's not my job to. I'd be cheating and so would you. Things happen for a reason Bella." She was sad and so was I. I was becoming angrier by the minute. I couldn't do anything to help.

"Please, just give me something." Hope, strength, courage. Anything.

She let out a low sigh, closing her eyes shut tightly. I waited for a few seconds, growing impatient, as her mouth began to move, but no words came out. I waited and waited, but nothing came. She remained standing, eyes shut, mouth moving and as each second passed, I became even more frustrated.

"Patience." She told me, eyes still shut.

By now my lips were swollen from biting it too hard and I was biting the insides of my cheek, a habit I was sure to be picking up while Tanya still stood there, silent.

It felt like years had passed when she finally opened her eyes. She let out a hand and I held onto it without hesitation. She whispered, "Do as I say" and I confirmed it with a nod.

"Close your eyes." She whispered and I did.

"Think of somewhere calm, peaceful, full of happiness and delight."

I squeezed my eyes harder thinking of a place she had described. Light colours filled my mind. The whiteness of the clouds, the beautiful blue sky, doves, gardens, flowers.

"Now open your eyes."

And with that, I was faced with the same puffy, white clouds in my mind. The sky was a clear blue; flowers surrounded us as we stood on bright green grass. Doves flew everywhere as did butterflies and all that could be heard was the soothing water of the river ahead of us.

"We're at a meadow." I spoke the words slowly with disbelief.

Tanya smiled down at me shaking her head slightly. "No?" I asked.

"A place much better than a meadow."

I thought about it for a while, but nothing came to mind. "Then what?"

"Have you ever heard of purgatory?" she asked.

I nodded. "You mean, I'm dead?"

"No. Of course not." She half laughed with a shake of her head.

"What am I doing here?"

"You pictured this place." Was her reply.

"I don't get it." I bit my lip again.

"Bella, being what you are gives you more abilities than you could possibly imagine. More than you know. What you did right now is called 'shifting'. It's the ability to move something or someone to a different position. In this case, with your gift, you travelled through your own mental image."

"How can I do it again?"

"The same way you did to get here."

I was speechless. "So… I have the ability to… somehow… travel back to the accident?"

"Or further." Her smile grew wider. I assumed it was because I was catching on quickly.

"When Edward left."

No reply.

"Or… to the day I left. And I could travel back to the day they pulled the plug. I could bring you back." I was almost happy just knowing I was able to do this, but I couldn't smile. It wasn't over yet.

Tanya shook her head at me. "I'm happy where I am Bella."

"Do I really have this ability?"

She just shrugged at me. Then said, "In order for it to work you have to believe in yourself. Do you want a chance to start over Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. "Yes, I do."

And with that, I closed my eyes and imagined the day where this entire disaster began.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be the ending, but we decided one more chapter will do.  
There are many ideas going on with our heads based on Bella's decision- the place she imagined. What do you guys think it will be? :)   
And of course we didn't exactly kill Edward and Alice.**

We really do hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully there weren't any complications.

Please review :)  
Cookies to everyone ! :D

**Please review :)**


	19. Forever And Always

**It's about time we updated this story eh? It's been how long?  
Sorry about the long wait, hope you guys are still with us!  
By the way, check out our NEW STORY "Between Life or Death" : the summary can be found along with the preface so ignore the little sentence below the title when you see it.  
Anyways, enough of our ranting, we know you wanna get to the chap so: ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"_Open your eyes"_ came from a voice. One that I've gotten to know and lost at the same time.

I clearly remembered what was going on. Just a minute I was standing in a deserted forest with Tanya by my side, but now, she was long gone and I pictured this exact place for a reason.

First I wanted to go back to the day I had that argument with Alice before I stormed off and got into my car, giving Jake a ride. But I couldn't because Dan and Belinda would still be here.

My second decision was to go back to the day Charlie had perished but then that meant I had to stop the cause of his death and that's how I came to my conclusion. To save Belinda because if Belinda hadn't died, Dan wouldn't have joined her.

I didn't know what I was suppose to picture at first. I never knew much about Belinda and I guess that's what I got for not helping her the time she needed me. I tried to think of any conversation I'd had with her in the past, but nothing came to mind. I didn't know her background, what country she came from or neighbourhood. Maybe she use to live nearby? But that wasn't possible, Forks was a small town and everyone went to the same school. I hadn't seen her before.

I thought long and hard going through anything I could think of in my mind. Trying to remember any piece of evidence she had given me when I had heard the voice. The voice, so smooth, told me to close my eyes and just two seconds ago told me to open them again.

So I did.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was an old, but very large barn. It was made up of wood, painted a dark brown. Chipped wood appeared everywhere, some leaving a big gap allowing sunlight through. I was afraid to approach it. Was I even supposed to go near it?

I got my answer when I heard soft cries coming from the inside. I guess Tanya was still by my side even if I couldn't see her.

"Thank you." I whispered hoping she could hear me.

I was running to the front of the barn when I happened to trip over a root and rolled onto a muddy piece of land. The grass that layed below me was not taken care of by the looks of it. It was dead, from the feel of it and yellow like. I looked up at the large tree seeing the branches were cut off and leaves were scattered onto the ground turning dry and ripping apart. The flowers that were once grown on this land were withered and the wheat field, all there was, was tall wheat. So tall you could hardly see anything from behind.

I pushed myself up with my now stained palms when a large shriek came from the inside. I pushed with all the strength I had left and continued running. Once I got inside I found there wasn't enough sunlight to see deeper into the deserted barn. I had no flashlight or candle to help me so my first instinct was to tear apart the shutters on the windows. I could hear the cries of a girl in the distance.

"Hello?" I called out, grunting as I ripped off- or tried to- the shutters. It took me three tries. Don't give me credit though. The shutters were already broken.

"Who's there?" cried the voice. It sounded familiar. Coming from Belinda, maybe?

"My name is Isabella Swan," I spoke slowly taking small baby steps, my hands out cautiously. "I'm here to help you."

The cry became louder as I got nearer. "Please." Was all she said after.

I continued to walk straight down the narrow aisle assuming horses were kept on either side of me- at least it looked like it- until her cries became loud and clear right on my left side. I ran over to the girl- who I made out was Belinda- and immediately bent down on my knees.

"Are you hurt?" was my first question. Although it was pretty clear she was. I mentally slapped myself for that. All that came out of her mouth was a "um-hum" followed by continuous nodding. She was shaking with horror, her knees pulled up so her chin rested onto it. Both her hands rested on the right side of her hip. I looked down to see red stains and it looked fresh.

I moved my hand to hers and carefully lifted it up. She twitched. "I won't hurt you," I spoke slowly to make sure she understood I was a friend. "I'm just going to take a look at it."

She slipped her own hand away and allowed me to lean in closer to take a look at the cut she had gotten. The wound didn't look to deep but it was pretty long extending from her hip to her stomach. There was a lot of blood coming from the wound and staining her shirt I almost panicked, not knowing what to do. I'd never practiced healing a patient. But I'd seen Carlisle do it once or twice.

"What happened?" I asked her as I motioned to get up to take off my first layer and wrap it around her waist. I didn't know if I was doing it right at all.

"H-he told m-me not to s-scream," she said in a hiccup-like voice while I pushed her back forward to get space for my sweater to come around. I could tell she wanted to rest her hands back on her hip to make the pain go away but didn't because she knew I was trying to help and she let me. "But I c-couldn't help it. I d-did a-and he s-stabbed me." Her cry became louder as she gasped for air, like she was suffocating.

"Who did?" I asked with horror. How could anyone be so cruel?

"My f-father." The words came out in a whisper like she hadn't wanted to tell him out. I looked down, shaking my head. I couldn't picture my own father doing this to me. How could anyone be so cruel to their daughters?

"I'll get you out of here. Just hang on okay?" I looked her in the eye to assure she was safe now. I could tell she was still a bit rigid of me touching her. I was sure she was afraid. When she nodded, it was my cue to run out of the barn and look for anything that could help me with communication. I was angry for not having a phone with me. As soon as I got out, the sun was shining directly at my face so now I squinted in search for a miracle.

"Please help me out." I whispered over and over again praying to God he'd help me out in any sort of way. I didn't expect anything big. Just something to help us out.

I turned my head from side to side trying to look past the wheat field and around the trees. I waited patiently while trying to hurry at the same time. I was about to go back in when I spotted a little shed not too far away.

Bingo.

I ran with all the speed I can, meanwhile trying not to trip over anything. I regret never joining the rest of the kids at the mental center on track day. I could have practiced running relays with them, but I didn't think I'd needed to ever run in my life. It's been so long since I have ran and I almost missed it.

Like the barn, the shed was old and broken down. Around it were broken pots and vases, gardening tools spread out everywhere and bags of soil. Whoever lived her must have loved gardening. Tractors were parked outside looking dusty and rusty but, I could never drive that thing. Behind the back was where I found my miracle.

A truck.

It was almost the same one Charlie had bought me. My red '53 Chevy. When I hopped into the brown truck, I forgot how much I missed driving in this old thing. It was almost like this truck was parked here for a reason. It was out in the open. I didn't have to move anything to get into it. Just opened the door and hopped in. The keys I found were lying on the ground. I grabbed it and jabbed it into the ignition, stepping on the gas pedal and making my way down to the barn again.

I parked and hopped right out of it rushing to Belinda. She was still lying there, this time her head was hung low, her cries becoming softer.

"I'm going to have to ask that you help me out here. I can't do this alone." I bent down beside her again swining my arm around her waist. She got my message and began to stand up, weak. I wasn't a strong person and times like this I wish I had Emmett with me to do the job. Although I was weak, I was a fighter- in that kind of way. I pushed myself with all my might to help Belinda out of this barn and into the passanger seat of this truck.

I strapped her in- like Edward used to do. Oh how much I missed him- and ran around the other side stomping on the pedal once again. I didn't care I was going over the speed limit. It wasn't like there were any cars passing by this area. As soon as I got onto the narrow road I had slowed down a little for our sake. I wouldn't want to end up in the ER again.

"I feel dizzy." Belinda whispered in a faint voice. I looked from the road straight ahead and took a quick glance at her. Her face had a pale tone to it, paler than I'd seen her usually. But maybe that's because she was a spirit. But then again… spirits are supposed to be pale? Right?

"I don't know my way to the hospital. Do you know where we are?" There was panick in my voice but she ignored it replying to me in a confident way.

"Take a left at the next intersection." She told me and I obeyed almost feeling the same confidence she seemed to be in. It proved she was stronger than I was and I wasn't even the wounded one. Not physically anyway. I just couldn't wait until this problem was solved.

* * *

Belinda wanted me to contact Dan the second we arrived at the hospital. She was immediately taken care of by the doctors and I waited outside on the seats provided along the wall flipping through old issues of various magazines as I waited for Dan to come.

And when he did, he looked so much more tan than the pale tone he had the last I'd seen him. It's funny how much being a spirit and all can change you. He seemed to be taller as well standing next to me. Well that's probably because I never used to stand that close to him. Until a few hours ago when he'd choked me of course.

"Where is she?" he asked a little out of breath. He was carrying a little girl- the one I'd recognized to be the little girl I'd first seen at the school who climbed Jake's back- who seemed to be asleep. I wondered what relation the two had. "Is she okay? I came as soon as I could."

"She's fine. It's not too much of a wound. She's in with the doctor right now."

"What happened to her?" he asked a second after he gathered himself again. He sat down in the chair beside me seperated by a small table- where the magazines were piled on and sat the little girl on the seat next to him. She stirred for a few seconds, but stopped.

I shrugged. To be honest I didn't really know. "She was stabbed, that's all I know."

"By who?" his nostrils flared with anger.

"Her father, I think. That's what she told me."

He was shaking his head disappointingly as if he already knew what her father was like and again I wondered what the relationship between the two were. Were they siblings? Best friends? Family members? How did they know eachother? Not to mention create an alliance against me? That didn't matter right now though. They were human and they weren't going to hurt me. I would hope.

Dan and I hadn't spoken much in the last thirty minutes we'd been sitting with each other. At random times he'd clear his throat clearly wanting to say something but no words ever escaped his mouth. He'd start tapping on the wooden arm part of the chair in boredom and I'd sit there wishing he'd just stop and talk to me already. I knew it was bugging him and it was certainly bugging me.

The little girl never woke up yet which I was a little thankful for because right now all I needed was silence. I tried not to think about how the story would pick up from here. Would I go back home and see Charlie? Where was I anyway? I didn't even know if I was close to Forks or not.

Would I ever get to see Edward? This thought pained me and I just couldn't cry. Not right now.

"Isabella Swan?" a short nurse approached me, a clipboard in hand. A flashback of Carlisle was seen in my mind. I never thought I'd be here without Carlisle checking up on me.

"Yes?" I stood from my seat. So did Dan.

"It's okay to see Ms. Muize now." She smiled at me before returning to her desk at the end of the hallway. Dan looked at me for a second and back to the little girl. Probably deciding if he should leave her here.

"Go," I smiled up at him. People now-a-days were always so much taller than me. "I'll look after her while you're in."

"Thank you so much." He told me, a hand resting on my shoulder before walking off to see Belinda. I sat back down on the blue chair I'd occupied for the last hour or so and leaned back.

I hope it ends soon.

* * *

Another thirty minutes later and about six "your welcomes" from both Dan and Belinda, I was back in the same brown truck making my way onto the highway.

Turns out I was in Phoenix, Arizona. The same location I'd been in not too long ago and the same area my mother lived in. I debated on whether or not I should stop by at Renee's or Alice's school. I wasn't sure how things would be like now. Now that I'd gone back to the past and saved Belinda from dying and Dan going after her.

That's how the story was supposed to go. Belinda was supposed to be murdered by her father and when Dan heard of the news, he'd gone after her. Apparently the two were not allowed to date, but they did behind their parent's back and Belinda's father had found out about the six month relationship. So, he took Belinda to the barn and threatened her. If she were to scream- not that anyone would hear her though- he'd stab her. Just like that. And she did.

Apparently he ran off the second he'd stabbed her and I soon found that the little girl Dan had brought with him was Belinda's little sister. Their father was going to drown her. That's what Belinda told me. He'd already told her of the plan.

It was a good thing Dan saw her at the playground on his way here. Otherwise, she'd be a goner.

That's also how I figured Belinda needed my help when she was a spirit. She wanted me to stop Dan from following her and to save her little sister from having her life ended at such a young age. And when I didn't help her, she put me through torture, but I forgave her. Even if she didn't know she'd done it.

I exited the highway at the first road and parked at a mini 24 hour diner. They served breakfast all day and to take some stress off I decided I'd order waffles. And let me tell you, it was the best tasting waffles I'd ever had.

As I sat there eating, I planned out what was going to happen next. Where I'd go to. It wasn't easy at first because I'd have to take a plane back to Forks and explain to Charlie why I had spent most of the money I'd saved up from summer jobs for my college fund. Second, I didn't know what was happening now. Would I just be living the same days minus Dan and Belinda before all of this happened? Who knows. Third, what would I tell my mother if I showed up on her doorstep? And what about Alice? If I went to her school, what would she think? Would I see Edward? How would he be doing?

I thought long and hard until I finally came up with the conclusion. I knew how this power worked. Just shut my eyes and imagine a place and focus hard on it then I'd be there. If I convinced Charlie to let me go to the same school Alice attended- just because we're sisters and I need to be with her- I'd still meet Edward and be reunited with my sister. Charlie would be okay though. I'd seen him talking with Mrs. Clearwater and I had a feeling there was something going on there. Renee would be… the same she was when I'd gone to live with them before school and I'd meet the rest of the gang all over again. I had it all planned out. Now I just had to convince Charlie.

I decided not to go with the plane ride back to Forks to save me from an explanation. Instead I shifted my way back to my bedroom and it worked. I didn't think it would because I wasn't going into the past, but I was here the second I opened my eyes.

Charlie was home and I'd gone down to make dinner. Turns out he ordered in though.

"Pizza's on its way Bells." He yelled over his shoulder from the family room. I looked around the small two bedroom home seeing it was the same way it used to be. Nothing was moved, Charlie was here and it was home.

"Ok." I replied sitting down on the sofa next to his arm chair. Charlie loved that thing. I focused my eyes on our new T.V- Charlie also loved it- and watched the baseball game with him for a little while. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Charlie looked a little hesitant about something. The same way Dan was earlier.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked him, still looking at the T.V. He cleared his throat and when I looked at him he shook his head.

"How about you?" he asked me.

"There's something…" I bit the corner of my lip not being sure how I'd start this topic.

"And?" he said, krinkling his nose.

"It's about mom and Alice."

He tensed up. I knew I shouldn't have brought this up any sooner. "Um," I then went on when I noticed he was waiting for me to continue. "I was just wondering what your thoughts would be about me going to school with Alice."

"Now?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

What day was it? Was I still in present day? "Um, yeah actually." Was my repsonse.

"Second semester just started Bells." He said, doing the thing where he krinkles his nose then scratches his moustache with a single finger taking a bite of his pizza and chewing rather slowly like this wasn't awkward at all.

"Well I could catch up easily."

"You really want this?"

I nodded. "I do. I miss Alice." I tried to sound convincing and added "And mom." When it was appropriate. Charlie silenced for a couple of seconds, in debate I guess.

"I'll call your mother." He said and right then I knew it was a yes.

* * *

It was Sunday night when I arrived at the academy. The same one I'd been in not too long ago. Two hours earlier I had dinner with Renee and Alice, catching up on the years I'd missed. It was déjà vu all over again for me. I wasn't sure if Alice remembered anything. No one seemed to anyways.

After that Alice said the same things she'd said the first day I arrived at the academy. She welcomed me to the school, helped me pack and shop, helped decorate my room and get me settled in.

I met Jake for the second time again, but only said hello and introduced myself. That was it. Then I left to see Alice. I already knew my way to her floor. It was right above mine.

She saw me coming just like the very first day. Alice was still a psycic and I could still see ghosts. I think. I wasn't sure, I hadn't seen any yet. And if I couldn't, I wasn't sure if I'd miss it.

"Your going to love this school." She told me in the same cheery voice. She hugged me and let me in. We went to her bedroom where I helped her unpack and get settled in like she'd done with me. We talked about the mental centers we'd been into and just talked about life and what we want to do with it.

Alice wanted to be become a model and a fashion designer. She spoke about how she wanted to design her own outfits and model them herself. I told her it was a good plan and when she asked what I wanted to be I didn't know what to say. I never really planned out my life.

"I just want to finish school." I shrugged while I sat at the center of her mattress already covered up in hot pink bedspreads. Alice smiled at me.

"Don't we all?"

I only smiled back taking in the room. It was decorated exactly the same way. So I guess nothing has changed since I'd gone back into the pass. Maybe it was just a little minor detail- that I won't have to deal with Dan and Belinda from now on. So this is where things were to be picked up from. All I had to do was relive the same days for the next month or so. Only I'd come in January.

"I'm so excited to meet my new roommate." And the same words weren't spoken but the situation was close from what I remember. I may have been in the hospital but the memories were beginning to flow back to me. Or maybe it should have stayed that way. The way I didn't remember things so maybe it wouldn't be so bad reliving these moments because at least I wouldn't know it.

Alice had the crazy look in her eye in that second. I knew what that meant. He was here.

"He's here!" she grinned showing all her straight, whitened teeth. She dashed out of the room and the next thing I hear was:

"What the heck?" I half repeated it myself. Only he added the "heck" part. How did I know this was coming?

"I'm Mary Alice Swan but you can call me Alice!" Was what I heard when I stepped out of the room to meet them down the hallway. Talk about déjà vu. "What's your name? Do you like to shop? I love shopping." Of course she'd ask him that. It was the same thing she asked the first time.

I butted in saving Edward from a disappointing look coming from Alice if he ever said no. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I remember him asking if I was Bella and I thought this time would be a proper introduction.

"Edward Cullen." He reached his long pale arm out for my to grab onto and so badly when I touched those fingers I wished I could pull him into a hug and kiss him so passionately to make up for the long days we'd been apart, but I couldn't. I was just a stranger to him. For now anyway.

But despite my long journey, all I ever cared about right now was that no matter what had happened, from the choking, to the time travelling, I was right where I had to be. Where I needed to be. Right here with my personal miracle.

Edward.

* * *

**THE END.**

Okay so THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED US THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!  
We really, really, really appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this on story alert and added us to their fave authors list. thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.  
We had a blast writing this story and we really hope you enjoyed it as much as we did writing it.  
There will be no sequel for this story. We hope you guys know where the stories going to continue from what we left you off with. Basically Bella's just reliving each day minus the  
trouble between Dan and Belinda. Any questions? Feel free to ask us. We'll try to respond as soon as possible. We'll be checking our inbox every day now seeing as how many PMS  
we got in the last month or so we hadn't been on.  
Again, thank you soooo much everyone !

**Our newest project : **"Between Life or Death" - hope you guys check it out. We'll be looking forward to writing more chapters.

* * *


End file.
